Mend Me
by Accio Lucius
Summary: Sequel to "Nurse Me". Set roughly 4-5 years later. Orochimaru x OC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"There's a faint trail leading away from the compound. Two sets of feet. Should we follow?"

The snake lord Orochimaru sat at the head of his dining table. His breath was shallow and uneven, spurring up occasional coughing. "No," he simply replied.

Two Sound ninja exchanged glances at each other on the other side of the room. The younger, more daring of the two stepped forward. "But Akira's missing, along with his belongings. He has to be the one-"

"I said no!" Orochimaru shouted as his gaze shot up to meet the young man. He continued to stare until a wave of pain shot through his ribs, causing his eyes to wince in response.

Meanwhile, a feverish Kabuto sat near his lord. He reached out a supportive hand, but Orochimaru harshly smacked it away. Kabuto straightened in his chair and nodded for the two shinobi to leave. Once they were gone, he turned back to Orochimaru.

"He won't last long; he has nothing or nowhere to go. I say good riddance. Akira hasn't been fully cooperative in years."

Orochimaru held his head in one of his hands. The other lay obstructed with a cast in his lap. "He has _her_."

Anger flared within Kabuto as his comforting demeanor dripped away. "Good riddance to her, too," Kabuto replied with a darker tone. "She was nothing but an incompetent distraction to you. Then again, Akira is the one who chose her. Maybe the two runaways will start a life together." Kabuto finished with a laugh.

"Shut your mouth," Orochimaru spat. He saw nothing amusing about the situation. It was strange then that a smirk spread across his face when he lifted his head. "Don't worry, Kabuto. She'll be back, one way or another."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Thanks for following this story along to the sequel, guys. I means a lot. This story is kind of my baby right now. It's the first fanfic I've attempted to write that seems really solid.

**Chapter 1**

**5 Years Later**

Saya walked barefoot across the wide expanse of her backyard. The recent oncoming of spring had caused dense patches of flowers to shoot up from the ground. The bright colors drew her outside for an afternoon walk on one of her rare days off.

An opening at the village's small hospital had since taken Saya in, giving her a much more stable and secure job as a nurse. The hours were much longer and unscheduled shifts were called for, but the pay was needed. Saya had moved from her small apartment to a joint condominium on the outskirts of the village as a result. Her field and forest of a backyard were like a dream come true for her.

As she kept walking Saya eventually came to the small creek that was just out of eyesight from her backdoor. She set a basket of freshly picked flowers down as she too sat down and dipped her feet into the cool water. Settling back, she looked up at the shy and watched the clouds float away.

Her eyes eventually closed as the bright sunshine soaked into her skin and made her drowsy. It was moments like this that made her truly peaceful; moments where her mind was off all of her worries and responsibilities. Peace was hard to come by for Saya, and when it did, it was usually short lived.

What the lounging woman didn't know was that this peaceful moment too would not last. From a low branch in a nearby tree was a set of golden eyes. They were glued to Saya, never missing a move. A set of gleaming fangs also presented themself at the sight of her eyes closing.

Saya's eyes shot open when she heard a rustle come from the tree. She looked up at it with a raised eyebrow. The rustle was too loud to be an average forest animal.

Moments later a small glint flashed among the green leaves as an object soared through the air straight towards her. Saya gasped and moved as quickly as she could, raising her arms in an attempt to shield her body. She wasn't fast enough, though, as the object hit her square in the chest.

A laugh could be heard from the tree as Saya fell over onto her side.

"I got you," her attacker said as he dropped from the branch and slowly approached her. "I didn't think it would be this easy," he bragged.

Saya clutched at her chest and stared at the pale feet that now consumed her vision. She hastily grabbed one of the attacker's ankles and pulled it. With a gasp, he fell on his back. Saya scrambled to turn and pin him to the ground. She looked down into dilating slitted pupils.

"No," she replied as her hand moved away from her chest. Saya opened her hand and let the object land on his own chest. "I got you."

With that Saya laughed and swiftly jammed her fingers into the underarms of her opponent. Black hair prickled against her nose and he threw his head back and forth with uncontrollable laughter.

"S-stop it!" he laughed.

Saya only wiggled her fingers that much harder against the sensitive skin.

"Mom! Haha, stop it!"

Saya's own laughing ceased as she stilled her fingers. She slid her hands around the little boy that was under her pulling him to her chest as she sat up. The plastic throwing star fell to the grass. "Ok, ok. You win."

Smiling gold eyes met her silver ones as the boy looked up at her. His slightly shaggy black hair stuck out at odd angles. "How'd you know?"

"Tetsuya," Saya started as she began to smooth his hair out, "I'm your mother. I always know where you're at."

"I did good, though. Right?"

Saya giggled then. "Of course you did. That throw had quite some force behind it. And no wonder…" Saya lifted one of the boy's arms into a flexing pose. She poked at the small bicep. "Those muscles are getting awfully big."

"Does Dad have big muscles?"

Saya's face went blank. It always did when Tetsuya asked about his father. Even though the boy looked every bit like him, except for his shorter hair, the man known only as "Dad" seemed like a distant dream to her. Or more specifically, what had happened between them. As for remembering what he looked like, Saya would never forget, and it wasn't because of their son.

She grinned and nodded her head in agreement.

Tetsuya folded his arms. "I wish he would show me. All he does is tell those stories about when he was younger. A real ninja never stops being a ninja."

"Of course he's still a ninja. He just…wait, what?" Saya looked down at her son with a brief expression of confusion. She sighed and brushed a hand over his head. "How many times do I have to tell you? _He's _not your dad."

Tetsuya pulled away from his mother slightly. "But why can't he be?"

"You can't change who your father is, Tetsuya-"

"Then why doesn't he want to see me?" Tears began to well up in the little boy's eyes. "Some dad," he sniffed, "I don't even know what he looks like."

Saya's heart broke then, as it did every time they had this talk. She bit her lip to stop her own tears from developing. There were times when she wanted to just tell him the truth, but how do you tell a four year-old child that his father doesn't even know he exists? She kept her voice calm to hide her frustration.

"You know why he can't come see you. For the same reason I never get to see him either. It's too dangerous. I've told you about how we met; how hurt he was. There are a lot of people that don't like him. Mean, powerful ninja that would hurt us to get to him. Do you understand?"

The boy looked down and shrugged one shoulder. "I guess…but why don't people like him?"

That was another question Saya felt uncomfortable answering. Not because she had to bend the truth, but because she wasn't sure of the answer herself. She grinned at the thought of the man's ego. "Because he's also a powerful ninja. Very powerful."

"The most powerful you've ever met?"

A glow had returned to the boy's face. It always did when Saya complimented his father.

"Definitely," she replied with a laugh. Saya patted the boy on the head before she started to stand. She grabbed her basket with one hand and Tetsuya's hand with the other. "Now, let's get back inside. We need to straighten up a bit before company gets here."

"You mean?" the boy asked excitedly as they began to walk home.

"Yes," Saya said in a half laugh, half sigh. "Akira's coming over for dinner. He comes over at least once every week. That should be nothing new to you now."

"I know," Tetsuya agreed as he picked up his pace," but I miss him. He used to come over every day."

Saya had no response to that. Both she and her son had an unstable relationship with Akira. Not a bad one, but shaky nonetheless. It didn't help that the joint condo beside them served as his home when the man wasn't away on assignment. It was an idea they had agreed on as they become closer after their runaway.

"Hey, Tetsuya?" Saya asked, hoping to change the subject. "Did I ever tell you that your dad was the most handsome man I've ever met?"

The boy slowed his pace, but still remained leading his mother. "Oh, mom," he replied in an embarrassed tone.

Saya couldn't help but laugh. "You should be happy. After all, you look just like him."

Tetsuya stopped in his tracks then. The boy's less than normal appearance had caused him trouble since the day he was born. He had recently been receiving remarks about the purple "makeup" around his eyes.

"H-he does?"

Cringing at the thought, Saya smiled despite her feelings. She crouched down so she was eye-to-eye with her son. "Yes, which means you _do _know what he looks like. Only, imagine yourself grown up. You'd be tall, strong, athletic, and your hair would be much, much longer. Longer than mine, even."

Tetsuya closed his eyes as if trying to draw the image out in his mind.

"Well?" Saya asked. "What do you think?"

A familiar yet different smirk spread across the boy's face as his mental image completed itself. He opened his eyes and laughed. "Dad does sound pretty cool. But if his hair really is that long, he'd also make a pretty ugly girl."

As the image of a certain scowling man popped into her head, all Saya could do was laugh along with her son.

**AN: **Yep, a little baby Oreo. ^_^ Could you just image how cute that would be? Even if you don't find the grown character attractive, you have to admit he was really adorable when he was a kid.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Yay, the semester is finally over! I'm free to write all sorts of nonsense and citrusy lemons until August. :D

**Chapter 2**

"He did it again."

Akira raised an eyebrow over a cup of tea at Saya's statement. The two lounged on the back patio after the moon had risen and Tetsuya had already been put to bed after an exciting day.

"He called you Dad," she continued.

Saya looked over at Akira from where she was standing, her arms crossed in an almost defensive position. This wasn't a talk that was new for either of them.

Akira hadn't changed much over the years. His black hair still invaded his vision and he still gave Saya his warm smiles. His lifestyle had taken a drastic change, though. His almost rouge ninja life under Orochimaru had been replaced with a simpler role of town security. He still got to see action, but not nearly as much.

Akira put down his cup with a sigh. "You know what I'm going to say," he told her.

Turning her back, Saya dropped her arms and closed her eyes. "I know. I don't really know why I said it. It just...gets hard sometimes."

Akira stood and walked over to Saya. She didn't flinch when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You know I'm here for you. You know I see him as my own and that I love him. I love you both."

He gave her a slight squeeze then. Saya turned around in his arms and lay against his chest. A grin spread across her face as he slowly began running his fingers through her hair. "Saya, please" he whispered against her forehead.

Saya bit her lip. "You know what will happen."

"I can't stand it," he replied. Saya let out a slight sigh as his lips followed the warm breath hitting her skin. "All these years of giving up and trying again, I'm tired of it. We have to do something."

Before giving her a chance to reply, Akira reached for Saya's chin, pulling it up to allow his lips to reach for hers. Saya hesitantly gave in, even though it was something she longed to do. She wanted to smile against his mouth, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Since the two of them had run away from Orochimaru, Saya and Akira had developed quite an awkward relationship. They quickly entered a romantic relationship after settling back down in town. When Saya's pregnancy showed itself, however, things ended just as quickly.

Akira knew the child was not his; it was impossible. Every time he tried to become intimate with the woman, her curse mark would start to burn and irritate her skin to the point where she couldn't stand his touch. He also knew that Saya developed mental images of the one who gave her the mark, although she wouldn't admit it.

The man was both disappointed and hurt knowing of what Saya had shared with Orochimaru. Saya seemed stronger than that. Although, he could understand it, and since he hadn't led the cleanest life, he certainly could not judge her.

With all of that knowledge and frustration locked away within him, Akira in the end did not mind. He wanted to stay with Saya and raise the child with her; to be its father. He loved her, so he was more than willing to be there for her.

Saya wanted different, though. She felt it almost shameful to have another man pretend to be the father. Not being able to have a full and true relationship with Akira also hurt her. She couldn't bear to kiss him for seeing another man's face in her mind.

That's why tears came to her eyes when Akira kissed her then. She knew she wouldn't say no to him, so she kissed him back just as she wanted to. Her right shoulder where her curse mark lay began a dull prickle. Akira began to feel her tense and started to back away. He was surprised when Saya instead grabbed him and increased her intensity.

"And I'm tired of being afraid to touch you," she told him breathlessly when they momentarily broke apart.

Akira wrapped his arms tightly around her and began moving their bodies toward the door. As he began to reach for the doorknob, he heard a voice.

"Mom?"

The two broke apart instantly, but their arms remained around each other. It was not something Tetsuya hadn't seen before, although a part of Saya wished otherwise. It was no wonder he was confused about who his real father was.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as her head lay against Akira's chest.

"I had a bad dream," he replied as he rubbed at his eyes.

Akira let go of Saya as he walked towards the little boy. He knelt down so he was eye level with him. "What about?"

The boy scratched his head and looked away. "I don't remember."

Akira smiled and scooped the boy up, which earned him a small giggle. "Well, you know why, don't you?"

Tetsuya shrugged in the man's arms. Saya watched them quietly from behind.

"You're too brave to let it bother you, that's why. And no wonder. You're growing up so fast I can't believe it. Next thing you'll know you'll be dating."

"Ew! No way!" The boy's face scrunched up in disgust, but it couldn't hide the amused sparkle in his golden eyes. "Girls are icky."

"Hey now," Saya finally piped up, "what about me?" She walked forward to stand beside Akira with a false frown.

"That's right," Akira replied with a laugh. "Your mom's a girl. She's not icky. At least, I don't think she is." He then gently rubbed the thumb of his free hand against Saya's hand.

Tetsuya yawned a quiet "She doesn't count" before he shut his eyes and laid his head where his mother's had been just a moment before.

The two adults grinned at each other before moving inside to put the boy back to bed. Saya watched as Akira moved carefully so he would not wake him. When they reached Tetsuya's room upstairs, she stood by the door and watched as he put her son back to bed. His soft movements as he tucked Tetsuya in were almost enough to make her drowsy herself.

They shared bashful smiles when Akira closed the door behind him. Saya looked up at him with the warmest of expressions she hadn't shared with him in quite some time. When she reached for his hand and gave it a slight tug, Akira shared the expression with her.

The two walked just as slowly to the end of the hall to Saya's own bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, Saya turned and pressed Akira against it. In no time they were back where they started, only with much more passion.

Saya let herself get lost in the moment, trying her best to ignore the returning pain in her shoulder. She pulled at his shirt, which he swiftly took off with a gasp as their lips separated. Her hands immediately when to his toned torso.

"Saya," Akira rasped when her hands trailed down to his hips.

Her senses came back to her then. Hands resting where they stopped, Saya pulled her face away from his and looked at the floor. "I know. I shouldn't get you all worked up for nothing." There was both sadness and humor in her voice.

Akira pulled her close to his body as her eyes began to tear up once again. "I'm sorry," he told her.

She tried to tell him it was ok, but stopped herself. It wasn't ok. Instead, she simply whispered "Stay."

The man smiled. It had been a long time since he had heard that word, and he was more than happy to comply. Saya and Akira broke away from each other once again, this time to ready for bed.

Saya couldn't keep herself from snuggling as close as she could to Akira's warm chest. "You're right. We have to fix this," she told him as he stroked her hair. Her eyes began to droop as soon as he touched her.

"We will," he assured her. "And when we do, I'm going to show you just how much I love you."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I promise I haven't forgotten about my stories. This summer is proving to be more busy than relaxing. I've posted a few Pokemon lemons in meantime. Here's short update for now. Orochimaru will be coming back soon. ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

_Saya opened her eyes to almost complete darkness. A soft glow came from the other side of the room as dripping candles burned all along the wall. She couldn't remember lighting them, but that's not what made Saya's skin prickle. _

_There was candlelight, sure, but there was no moonlight. Even on cloudy nights, Saya could clearly see every inch of her bedroom. This room was dark and still. _

"_Something wrong?"_

_Saya's muscles tensed when she heard the raspy voice; she knew it all too well. As she turned around in bed, she was met with a familiar pair of golden snake eyes. _

_Orochimaru stared back at her, propped up on one arm with a small smirk playing at his lips. It wasn't his usual smug smirk, however. Instead it was warm and playful. His wounds were healed, so his bandages and cast no longer covered his body. As he lay there with his chest bare and his long black hair showering over his shoulder, Saya could think of only one word: perfection. _

_Saya's shoulders almost jumped to her ears as the man learned in toward her. Warm breath hit her forehead as he placed a small kiss on her skin. _

"_You seem scared," he told her. _

_Saya's shoulders softened as his breath continued to lick against her skin. She looked up at him to find the same warm smirk on his face. His hand began to slide toward her under the blanket, and when it connected to her swollen belly, Saya jumped. _

"_Did he kick?"_

_His question was lost to her as she stared down at her own bare body; her pregnant belly protruding from beneath the covers. She put her own hand over it, where it was quickly covered by Orochimaru's pale one. _

_Saya sighed shakily and looked up at the man. His face was one she had never seen on him before. Not a trace of his cold, steely nature could be traced. She watched him as his hand left hers to travel up to her chin. With one finger he lifted it and pressed his lips to hers. _

Saya clutched her pillow in her sleep. A smile was spread across her face as she began to wake. Her eyes opened slowly, made so by pleasure weighted eyelids. When her senses came to, though, those eyelids instantly became light as air.

Eyes flying open, she quickly sat up in bed and looked around. She was in her own bedroom, where early-morning sunlight flooded the room. Akira slept soundly next to her, and for that she was all too happy. Saya had lied countless times to cover up her dreams of Orochimaru. With an uneasy expression she left her bed.

Saya massaged her shoulder as she walked down the hall to her son's room. An irritating ache pulsed from the X-like curse mark that lay there.

Tetsuya was also in a deep sleep, as to be expected. Saya watched him splayed out in his bed with a smile. He may look exactly like his father, but he was equally matched to Akira in their lack of elegance. As she stood there and watched his smooth, heavy breathing, the pulsing curse mark made her thoughts wander to a topic that always made her shiver.

As much as she hated and feared the idea, Saya also wished Tetsuya could meet his father. Even if it was just a day trip, there were times Saya longed to pack a bag and lead the two of them into the woods that led to Orochimaru's compound. But she was too scared. Even after erotic dreams that left her body tingling, the back of Saya's mind would remind her of the man she was really dealing with.

Not this time, though. Her own selfish and guilty feelings were pushing too hard against her better judgment. It was time to finally see her former lover.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. This summer has turned out to be more busy that expected. This is still my pet, though. I've been spending a lot of time of crafts lately, if anyone is interested. Here's what I have for sale : .com/shop/MythicalFolk?ref=si_shop

Thanks to those who have left reviews. They've been great and I really appreciate the support. 3

**Chapter 4**

Akira was just beginning to stir awake as Saya quietly returned to her room and shut the door. The man gave her a lazy but warm smile as she sank down onto the bed next to him.

"Morning," he yawned as he stretched closer to her.

Saya looked down at him with a shy grin, something she did when she was nervous. She was particularly nervous this morning. The thought of visiting Orochimaru was one that occurred to her often, but even though countless scenarios ran through her head, Saya had never thought seriously about it.

This time she was serious, though. She wanted Tetsuya to meet his real father; a man she knew he already looked up to without even knowing him. Saya also wanted some relief from her curse. She wanted to probe more into why Orochimaru gave her a curse mark, if it wasn't just for pure evil, that is.

Akira propped his head up with one arm and looked up at her. He blinked slowly, waiting for Saya to speak. If it's one thing he had learned about her, it was when she was debating on telling him something important.

"I've been thinking," she started and stopped. Saya crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I think I should go see him."

"See who?" Akira sat up, his attention grabbed.

Saya turned slowly and cut her eyes at him.

Akira squinted and widened his eyes. It took only that one second for him to understand exactly who she was talking about. "No," he almost whispered as he sat up. "No, no, no, no."

"Just listen-"

"No, Saya" he cut her off. "Whatever part of you that thinks this is a good idea is wrong."

Saya shrugged, her nervous grin now gone. "I know it's not, but it keeps gnawing at me. I just…I feel like I have to."

Akira gently cupped his hands around her face. "I know you do. I told you you would feel this way. It's been five years, Saya. Why give in now?"

"But that's just it," she replied as she grabbed his wrists. "Five years of this, Akira. Five years of fighting someone who isn't even here. I'm tired. I want to be able to live. I want this _gone_. You can't tell me you're happy with how things are. Imagine how I feel."

He sighed and let his shoulders drop, revealing his answer without speaking it. "I guess that would be selfish of me," he mumbled. "I don't know if he can do anything for you, though. Or even want to. Have you thought about that? Trust me, he's not happy with you."

Saya looked back at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "I have," she whispered. Her gaze briefly broke away from his as her voice began to shake. "What would he do?"

"I don't know, Saya" Akira replied as he shook his head. He dropped his hands and let them fall in his lap. "I really don't know. It's still a mystery why he started this in the first place."

"I'd like to find out."

Saya clenched her hands together while she waited for him to say something. She knew this would be a hard talk. It had just started and she already wanted to ball up and cry. But what she said was true; she wasn't happy, not truly. She loved having her son, Akira, and her job, but she wouldn't be able to be truly happy until the curse was gone. She loved Akira and loved her son, but the hold Orochimaru had on her was too much to keep fighting.

"I also want Tetsuya to see him. Just once."

Akira nearly flinched then, causing Saya to turn her head away in embarrassment for him.

"I guess I should have been expecting that," he admitted. He held up his palms and shrugged slightly. "I'm obviously not his father."

Saya bit her lip to try to tame another nervous grin. It was true, in a sense. Even if they played that charade, it was physically obvious that Akira was no part of the boy. Tetsuya would come to learn that in time. Besides, it hurt Saya too much to keep secret the fact that there was a reason Tetsuya looked the way he did; because his real father looked that way.

"You're as good as," Saya finally sighed. "I couldn't ask for anyone better, Akira, and I wouldn't."

He smiled then. "Thanks," he softly replied.

Silence fell between them as they retreated to their own private thoughts until Tetsuya could be heard waking and rummaging down the hall. He always went straight to his mother's room when Akira stayed the night.

"So, you're serious then? You want to see him?" Akira quickly whispered.

The pale little boy walked into the room then, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. They brightened when he saw the two adults were wide awake and ready for a new day together. Saya ginned awkwardly as she motioned with a finger for Tetsuya to join them on the bed. He did so with a grin of his own.

"What is it?" he asked as he crawled into Saya's lap.

She ran a hand over his black hair. "How would you like to go see your dad?"


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Yay, finally a semi-long chapter. :D

**Chapter 5**

_Orochimaru panted as the now lifeless body fell to the ground. Blood stained his pale fingers as it ran down his hands and fell to the ground. _

_Saya looked on in shock as she clutched a crying Tetsuya close to her body. He sobbed loudly in her ear as Akira's dead eyes looked up at them. Her own eyes wanted to pour with tears, but her body could not respond to the events happening before her. _

_As his nerves calmed, Orochimaru turned to face the two of them. His eyelids fluttered with the rage that was still running through his body. Sweat and blood mixed on his face. His eyes began to soften ever so slightly as he approached Saya. _

_She held Tetsuya tighter, not wanting him to turn and see his father covered in blood. Saya looked at him in surprise and disbelief. _

"_Thank you," she mouthed as her voice failed to be heard. _

_Orochimaru looked down at his crying son. His face shifted from blankness to sadness as he gently placed a blood hand on Tetsuya's head. _

"Saya?"

As a hand touched her should, Saya was quickly women from her sleep. Her eyes quickly darted around her, but all she could see were cloth walls. Akira kneeled over her in a tent as he attempted to shake her awake.

"Wake up, sleepy. We'll need to get going soon."

Saya sat up and rubbed her head. Her Orochimaru dreams were getting worse, and the themes were getting more and more unsettling.

"Mmm," she groaned.

She kept her head down and away from Akira's gaze. He knew all too well what that meant.

"Want did you dream about this time?"

"What do you think, Akira?" Saya sighed. "Him. It's always him. But he's being, I don't know, protective? Sometimes even nice." she trailed off.

"Nice?" the man snorted. "That must have been one crazy dream, then." Akira's face shifted as he turned serious. "Are you ok?"

Clenching her jaw, Saya finally turned her eyes to him. She smiled slowly before she leaned over to press her lips to his. Akira wrapped his arms around her, even though Saya cut the kiss short.

"I am now," she whispered.

Akira ran his thumb along Saya's cheek as his cupped her face. "But you still want to go to him?"

"I don't know about the word 'want', Akira" she laughed. "But yes. I feel better being just this much closer."

"That's what scares me," the man whispered.

"Mom!" Tetsuya called as Saya began to protest. She was left with her mouth agape as her son quickly entered the tent with a tray of breakfast. The boy was practically beaming and far more awake than either of the two adults. "Hurry up and eat. I want to go."

"I've never seen you so excited," Saya almost laughed as she took the small tray from her son's hands.

"Aren't you?"

No, Saya thought. She wasn't at all excited. Even though being closer to Orochimaru was weakening his pull on her, she wanted to run the other way. Saya tried her best to put on her brave face, though.

"You know how I am in the mornings. Us old people take a while to wake up."

Tetsuya giggled as Akira stood up and ushered him out of the tent. "If you're in such a hurry, young man," he mockingly scolded, "then you can help me clean up."

Saya bit back another laugh as her son uttered a loud protest. She set the tray of food down on the ground and looked away from it. It was the last thing her uneasy stomach needed. Instead she sighed and laid her head in her hands.

Orochimaru was only a few hours away. There was no one emotion to pinpoint how she felt, and for that Saya's head pounded in frustration. The man was violent; she had seen that herself. There was no knowing what he could possibly to do the two of them. Akira had promised to accompany Saya and Tetsuya to the compound, but he refused to go any further. The situation scared Saya that much more, but she also liked it in a sense.

What terrified Saya the most was the possibility of Orochimaru not caring at all. What if he didn't care that he had gotten her pregnant and had a son? What if she really was nothing to him and wouldn't even allow her inside?

Saya bit her lip at the thought. Even though she didn't like the man, the thought of him doing that do her hurt. There was only one way to find out, though, and that was to keep going.

Forcing as much of it down as she could, Saya picked at her breakfast. They did still have quite a bit of walking ahead of them and she would need the energy. By the time she was finished, Akira was ready to disassemble the tent and continue their journey. Tetsuya meantime bragged about cleaning the rest of the camp.

When everything was finally packed and strapped to their backs, the three began their walk. Saya took Akira's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The man grinned to himself and unwillingly moved his feet forward.

Elsewhere the forest, a lone man walked along the same trail. It was something he did frequently of late, now that his lord and master ad directed all of his attention to a special new student. Orochimaru had become infatuated with the boy, treating him as his one and only son.

Kabuto kept his jealousy in check; knowing the true meaning of the boy's special training. Still, it sometimes made life dull, even with Orochimaru a high priority criminal. The silver-haired shinobi had taken the habit of patrolling the outskirts of the compound. It was a waste of time, really, but the time had so be used somewhere. Even though search parties multiplied, there was a slim chance of any of them finding the secret hideout.

It was particularly alarming then when voices could be heard along the invisible trail along the forest floor. Kabuto became more curious than worried as his senses better picked up on them. It was a small group, and a woman and child were certainly among them. Not a threat in the least, but why were they out there?

The ninja grabbed one of his throwing knives from his pocket and made his way up a tree, where the group was quickly spotted. Yes, he was right. A single woman and child were walking along Orochimaru's trail along with just one man. It baffled Kabuto, until he heard the voiced clearly. One was all too familiar, and the other sprouted anger in the pit of his stomach.

Kabuto instantly jumped from the branch he was perched on, landing directing in front of the small group.

Akira instinctually grabbed for his own weapons; a kunai atop each knuckle. The two men drilled their eyes into one another, made even worse by their acquaintance. Saya shielded her son by stepping in front of him. Tetsuya hung tightly to her clothes and watched the excitement with wide eyes.

"Well, well, well," Kabuto began with humor in his voice. "Look who it is: the two runaway lovers."

"We don't want any trouble, Kabuto," Akira assured. "Or your attitude. Drop your knife."

The man shrugged with a smirk and pocketed his knife. His attention then turned to Saya. "I honestly thought I would never see your face again. How's your neck?"

Saya tensed at the comment, especially since it had an entirely different meaning coming from him. She looked Kabuto directly in the eyes and smiled at the man who had nearly killed her. "Just fine. You have your lord to thank for that."

Akira crossed his arms and smirked just as Kabuto dropped his. "We're here to see him. It's…important."

It was then that Kabuto directed his attention to the child hiding behind Saya. Kabuto had automatically guessed it was Akira's, but as he saw Tetsuya's face, his lips parted in surprise. The boy looked up at him cautiously.

"Tetsuya wants to visit his dad," Saya chimed in before Kabuto could ask any devastating questions. "Is he busy?"

"Um," Kabuto started as he scratched his head and stared down at the clone-like version of his lord, "he is, but he…let's just go" he abruptly finished as he shook his head.

Say picked up her son with a sigh. "We're almost there."

Both Tetsuya and Akira fell silent as the three of them began to follow Kabuto the rest of the way. Akira was that much closer to leaving Saya in the middle of this nightmarish situation. Tetsuya was a small bundle of nerves. He was just minutes away from meeting his father, but the encounter with Kabuto had left him a little shaken.

"Who's he?" he asked in Saya's ear.

"Kabuto," Saya quietly replied. "He's your dad's head ninja."

The boy settled into his mother's arms then. Naturally he wanted to know more, but he was too afraid to say more.

Kabuto was just as silent as he led ahead of them, obviously dumbfounded by the small boy. Saya was all too happy. She had wondered about Kabuto before they left and how he would react to her. He scared her much more than Orochimaru did.

That small happiness turned to unease as Kabuto quickly led them to a clearing atop a small hill. It was not anywhere near the compound, but that didn't keep Saya's breath from hitching when she looked to the ground below.

There were two men below them, but Saya could have picked the larger of them out from a group of two hundred men. Even though he was dressed in typical shinobi garb, with his long black hair and paper-white skin, Orochimaru shone like a beacon. The same could also be said for Tetsuya. As he watched Orochimaru spar with a younger man, the boy became transfixed.

"Is…is that him?"

"Yes," Saya nearly sighed, equally transfixed. She had heard several stories, but she had never seen the man in action before.

"Dad!" the boy quickly called as he jumped from his mother's arms.

"Tetsuya! Get back here!" Saya called as they both started running down the hill.

Saya's foot slid on the loose soil as she caught her son, causing them to stumble and land in a heap at the bottom of the hill.

"Are you ok?" she asked the boy as her arms held him close.

"Saya!" Akira called from the top of the hill.

She looked up in time to see a glint of silver fly through the air towards them. Saya bent over and held Tetsuya close to her body, shielding him from the incoming attack. A gasp escaped her lips when she both heard and felt the metal imbed into the ground.

The sound vibrated through her entire body, flooding her with the memories of the time Kabuto had pinned her to the floor.

"Get away from her!" Saya could hear Akira calling again.

"Get up," a raspy voice spoke close to her.

Saya put a hand over Tetsuya's head to keep it down as she raised hers. She looked up to find hard golden eyes staring down at her. However, as they took in her face, those eyes turned emotionless.

Orochimaru loomed over Saya, clenching his fists as they stared at each other. Saya swallowed hard, not excepting what was to come next. She waited as the man kneeled down, leveling their gazes.

The snake-like man softened his gaze and parted his lips, but just as he was about to speak-

"Saya," Akira called one last time as he and Kabuto reached them.

She watched silently as Orochimaru's eyes hardened once again at the sound of Akira's voice. All the while, though, they remained locked onto Saya's. Her eyelids fluttered and a brush spread across her face as she remembered the last time the man was that close to her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tetsuya asked as he wiggled his head free.

The boy looked up and saw that his mother's eyes were directed elsewhere. As he followed them, he looked up to find what he was dying to see. His jaw dropped as he looked up at his father, finally seeing for himself the reason he looked the way he did.

"D-dad?"


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Hellz yes for a long chapter. I hope you like it. It's starting to get more into the deep, psychological parts of the story now. The next chapter will give insight as to this part's title.

**Chapter 6**

Two pairs of slitted pupils slowly found each other and locked. They were both wild from excitement, but while one pair was bright and happy, the other was something inhuman.

The rest of the small crowd became invisible to Orochimaru as soon as he heard the boy speak. He looked down at the perfect copy of his younger self with a mix of emotions, all of which set a hard look upon his face.

A small gasp escaped not only his, but Saya's lips as Tetsuya jumped from his mother's arms to his fathers, wrapping his small arms around his neck.

"You really do look just like me," the boy said out loud to himself.

Orochimaru was left frozen to the spot at the sudden burst of intimate contact. His eyes became even more animalistic as he looked down at Saya. She sat just as still as him, both scared to death and anxious to see what the man's response would be. Her eyes were pleading as she stared back at him.

"Tetsuya," she started as she reached to pull her son away, "you really shouldn't jump on people like that."

The boy reluctantly let go of his father and sat down in Saya's lap. His smiling face was now beginning to fade as the man continued to remain silent.

"What's going on?" an approaching voice asked from behind him.

A midnight-black haired boy casually strolled up to the small group, curious as to see what had stopped his training session so abruptly. He lazily took in everyone's faces, but like Orochimaru himself, froze when he locked eyes with the boy.

"Oh," he began as his tone became lighter, "I didn't know you had a son, Orochimaru."

"Lord, Sasuke." Kabuto sternly interrupted. "It's Lord Orochimaru."

"Whatever."

The snake lord cut his eyes at his student, a small smirk playing at his lips as a small chuckle escaped them. He couldn't help but be reminded of another individual in his presence. "Yes," he said as he returned his attention to Saya and Tetsuya, "and I'm quite glad he's here."

"You are?" the two asked in unison.

While Tetsuya was practically aglow with joy, Saya was stunned. She tried to catch Orochimaru's eyes, to see if they matched his words. The man was already rising and moving away from them, though.

"Sasuke," he called, "get their things and take them on."

A silent and slightly shaken Akira finally moved forward to give the boy all but his travel bag. Sasuke took them without a word and began his walk back to the compound.

Akira now stood awkwardly within Orochimaru's line of vision. Tension spread through the air as his former lord calmly stared him down. Knowing their time was dwindling, Akira finally cleared his throat.

"Saya?"

Her eyes snapped away from Orochimaru instantly. A pang of guilt hit her as she saw the look on Akira's face. She knew he hated this, but having him watch Tetsuya jump into the arms of a man like Orochimaru just as easily as he did him made it that much more horrible.

Orochimaru kept his eyes glued to Akira as Saya approached him to say goodbye. A small smirk even played across his face as if daring him.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," Saya whispered.

"No, this isn't at all how I expected this to happen," he whispered back. "I know one thing, though. He's not glad you're here."

Saya's face fell enough to match the look of sadness on Akira's face. "He's not?"

"I-I don't know," he sighed. Akira placed a gentle hand on Saya's arm. "Look, I won't draw this out; you know how he is. Just promise me you'll be on your guard and be careful. And…behave, please?"

"Behave?" Saya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom, come one! Dad's leaving!" Tetsuya called.

"You think I came out here to sleep with him?" Saya nearly hissed.

Both Akira and Tetsuya uttered protests against her at that moment. Saya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I love you," she told Akira. She looked up at him with scolding eyes.

"I love you too," the man barely managed to reply.

Saya eagerly leaned forward and grabbed his head, bringing it close so his lips could meet with hers. Akira smiled against those lips, even if their union was brief.

Orochimaru turned just in time to see them pulling away from each other. His eyes drilled into the back of Saya's head before he continued on.

"I'll see you soon," Saya told him softly as she turned to meet up with her son.

"Bye, Akira!" Tetsuya called from ahead. He was soon right on Orochimaru's heels.

Akira put on the best smile he could manage while he waved to the boy. "I'll be back for you then."

Saya flashed him a final smile before her son took hold of her hand and pulled her on ahead. She had to almost run to keep up with him, practically crashing into Orochimaru's back when they caught up to him. One of her hands reached out to his back for balance, which caused the man to stop.

"Sorry," Saya quickly muttered as she snatched her hand away. She was almost afraid to touch him.

Orochimaru turned and looked down at her calmly. Saya stared back, if anything trying to read the emotion in his eyes. It was still impossible to tell, but they had at least softened under her own gaze.

Without averting from her eyes, Orochimaru reached out to grasp the hand that had touched him. He ran his thumb along her palm, oddly enough over the almost invisible scar Saya's last visit had left her with. She froze at the touch; surprised by it and curious if he would do anything drastic in front of Tetsuya. It wouldn't be the first time he had assaulted her in front of someone.

Instead, Saya was surprised as Orochimaru draped her arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She moved her head to the side to hide her worried face from Tetsuya.

"It's been too long," he whispered into her ear as his hand slid along her back.

Saya released her son's hand, where it mirrored her other as they both ran up Orochimaru's chest and met behind his head. She couldn't help herself as her fingers tangled in his silky black hair. Her eyes closed and she let herself take in the sensation of him holding her.

Strangely, it felt right.

Saya managed a grin, but it was short lived. This was just an excuse for him to put his hands on her and reassure his property. It didn't mean a thing. She hadn't forgotten how he would slap her face one minute and kiss her forehead the next. His touch was just that; a touch.

A lagging Kabuto saw more than just a touch as he closed in on them, though. He was once again witnessing his cold-hearted lord giving open intimate attention to this useless woman. He watched as Orochimaru almost stupidly left his eyes closed to the world around him as he held Saya, who surprisingly did the same.

Orochimaru had said Saya would be back, but after five years and almost losing his lord, Kabuto had forgotten all about her. But now she was back, and with this unknown child. It would be hard getting rid of her this time.

He closed his eyes, sighing, and pushed his glasses up his nose out of habit. Now was not the time to get overworked, but a time to mentally prepare for whatever else he may have to put up with. With that thought, Kabuto turned and began walking on his own path.

Orochimaru paid his wandering associate no mind as he kept his attention on the woman pinned against his chest. He gently pressed one of his fingers under her chin to raise her head. Saya did so, but when she saw his face coming close, she moved it casually to the side.

No matter how many times their lips met in her dreams, Saya would not allow him to do it now. She had had her fun with him once, and it had stopped as soon as it started. She couldn't do it to herself or Akira to let him think she was welcome for more.

Orochimaru dug his other hand into Saya's back before releasing her. Saya let her arms slump slowly as she looked up at him apologetically.

Tetsuya watched them curiously, not fully understanding their actions. He had seen his mother and Akira share some of the same touches, and it seemed odd with this strange man that was his father.

"Let's go," he told the two of them lightly before turning back around.

Saya almost sighed in frustration. There were several things that were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say them in front of Tetsuya. She took hold of the boy's hand again and resumed their walk.

The walk to the compound was actually not that long, but it seemed as much because of the silence. Even Tetsuya kept his tongue to himself as he followed behind his father. Sasuke reached the entrance to the underground cavern minutes before the trio, and had left the bags there on the ground. Saya spared Tetsuya from seeing his father's rudeness as she offered and gathered them up herself.

Tetsuya stared into the dark entrance, not wanting to take a single step forward. He stopped dead in his tracks, which held the two adults up. Orochimaru watched curiously as Saya tried to console their son.

"You don't want to go down there, do you?" she asked with a smile.

Tetsuya shook his head.

"And neither does anyone else. Remember what I told you about unwanted visitors? There's light at the bottom, though."

The boy didn't answer, but instead wrapped himself around Saya's torso. She laughed lightly as she picked him up and turned to descend into the tunnel. She caught Orochimaru watching her and nearly blushed. She almost flinched as he reached another hand out to her, but it was only to take the bags form her shoulders.

Saya cocked her head with a grin, but Orochimaru had already moved along before she could thank him.

As they moved through the tunnel and into the earth, Saya got flashbacks of her first and only other time she had taken this walk. She almost laughed at how drastically her job had changed when she walked into the compound those years ago. She had no idea what she was getting herself into that night, and how her life would be forever changed after she left.

Saya's eyes wandered as they reached the bottom. The first thing she noticed was that she could actually see now. More lights hung from the walls than previously, but there were still eerie spot of total darkness.

For the sake of her son, she had to keep herself from shivering as they turned down the hallway to the bedrooms. Orochimaru stopped at the room that was once her own.

"Would you like your own room, Tetsuya?" he asked as he opened the door for them.

"Of course I would!" he exclaimed as he began to climb out of his mother's arms.

"A minute ago you didn't even want to come down," Saya laughed she followed her son into the room. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw that the rooms were also brighter than they used to be. "But, it's getting time for your nap anyways."

Saya walked over to what was once her bed, which her son was already climbing into. Tetsuya's eyelids closed almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. "I know," he finally replied with a yawn.

Smiling, Saya smoothed his hair until his breathing came to a slow and steady pace. Behind them, Orochimaru examined the two of them, especially the way Saya handled him.

She caught him watching her as she stood and turned around. Orochimaru beckoned her with a single finger as he left the doorway. She raised an irritated eyebrow, but Saya complied. However, her nerves tensed as she saw Orochimaru heading for the end of the hall. She followed reluctantly.

Her breath hitched as they stopped at the man's bedroom at the end of the hall. It was then that Saya had noticed that the doors had been replaced with actual wooden doors with knobs. And locks. Orochimaru opened the door and stood aside as he waited for her to enter.

Saya walked forward, keeping her eyes ahead and away from Orochimaru's. That was almost as damaging, though, as the first thing her eyes found was his bed. As much as she despised what had happened the last time she was there, she couldn't help but also be a bit happy to see it. It was after all where Tetsuya had been conceived.

As the door closed behind her and a thump sounded against the floor, Saya sighed. She turned to see Orochimaru standing propped against the wall with his arms crossed. He had that familiar smirk and look in his eyes that meant nothing but trouble.

"Don't look at me like that," Saya told him as she shook her head.

Orochimaru stepped forward then, almost closing every inch there was between them. He chuckled as Saya tried to back away. "I will do whatever, whenever I please."

He raised one of his hands to the side of her face and cupped it gently, contradicting the menacing tone in his voice. Saya stared up at him as his thumb ran across her bottom lip.

"I didn't come here to pick up where we left off. I came here-"

A loud smack filled the air as Orochimaru stopped his caress to slap Saya across the face. She barely had time to react before he grabbed the front of her clothes and pinned her against the wall.

"Lies," he breathed against her neck when she turned her head from him.

Not again, Saya thought, I'm not going through this again. She reached around Orochimaru's back to grab a handful of his hair. "Let go of me," she snarled as she gave it a quick, hard pull.

Orochimaru's head was pulled back with the force. He even felt strands of hair pop from his scalp. His knee reflexively raised and caught Saya in the stomach. She hissed in pain and tried to fall to the floor, but she held her death grip on his hair. Her other hand pushed against his chest in a useless effort.

With one quick smirk, Orochimaru used one of the hands holding Saya to grab the arm that was pulling his hair. He grabbed it by the wrist and began to twist it inward. It didn't take long for Saya to wince in pain and let go, fearing that her shoulder would dislocate.

Once her hand was out of his hair, she only used it to repeatedly slap at Orochimaru's face.

"Saya!" Orochimaru snarled as he grabbed for her frenzied hand. Once both hands were in his grasp, Orochimaru pinned them on either side of her head against the wall with a thud. Before she could protest, the man crashed his lips against hers.

His lips sat still against hers as their heavy breathing began to calm. Saya didn't even bother to struggle against him.

When his breath was caught, Orochimaru gathered both of her hands in his and pinned them directly above her head. He used his now free hand to wrap around her throat. He squeezed it gently in warning as his mouth began to move against hers. His tongue easily pushed her lips apart and found its way inside her mouth.

Saya's body began to relax at the lost familiar feeling. Akira's kisses had love behind them, but they just didn't have the heat of Orochimaru's. As much as it killed her to admit it, she enjoyed it. Even though she was pinned and trapped against the wall, she felt dirty for letting another man touch her.

Then again, Orochimaru had never been just another man to Saya.

Betraying herself, Saya sighed and began to kiss him back. She even grinned as their tongues began to twist around each other. Orochimaru chucked at her sudden change of heart.

"Now tell me," he started between kisses, "how much you missed this."

Saya slowed her mouth to a stop. What seem like an empty comment was actually much more for her.

"Let me down," she almost whispered as she gently wiggled her wrists.

Orochimaru reluctantly dropped her hands and let go of her neck. He raised an eyebrow at her as she slumped her head in shame; something he had never seen her do. He had seen her cry and beg, but never so easily show her defeat.

Saya threw her arms around the man's neck and buried her face in it. She bit her lip as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I missed you," she told him, disgust clear in her voice.

Orochimaru snaked his hands around her hips with a venomous smile. "Show me."


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Another chapter so soon? The world must be ending. I knew I would get the urge to write just before the new semester started. Don't forget to review, guys. Even though I don't reply to them all, they all do motivate me to write and make me smile. :)

**Chapter 7**

Saya let her hands slip and fall from the man's shoulders. Pinching her nose, she stepped away from Orochimaru and lay down on the bed. She could feel his eyes on her back as she lay there, but she didn't care. Nothing had changed between them, and it was nothing less than exhausting.

Her eyes opened as she felt the man lay down beside her.

"Can't you be civil for once?" Saya asked just as he laid a hand on her hip. "I show up out of nowhere after five years, bringing your son along with me, a son you didn't even know existed, and all you care about is fucking me?"

As Orochimaru leaned over, Saya turned her head so she could look up at him. Her tired tone matched her face. Orochimaru could see it in her eyes; the spark and fury they used to hold during their quarreling was long gone. It wasn't what he wanted to see. He wanted to see that frustration that used to amuse him.

"We'll talk about all that later," he told her sternly. "For now, tell me why you missed me."

Saya's stomach twisted at the request. She wasn't sure how to answer. She wasn't even sure why she told him that. "I don't know," she started softly as she looked away. "When you hugged me earlier, it felt really nice. I haven't fully been able to have that since I left." Saya uttered a halfhearted laugh. "I even missed our bickering. It's so easy to get under your skin."

Likewise, Orochimaru thought as he tried to conceal a smirk. "And what's this business with Akira?"

"We're in love," Saya replied.

Orochimaru snorted before he rolled on top of Saya. His legs straddled her hips and his hands were again on either side of her head as he bent down over her. He came so close to her face that their noses touched.

"The reason you miss me is the very thing you are denying me, Saya." Orochimaru used one of his hands to brush against Saya's neck and against the very spot where he had bitten her. "I know that for a fact."

The man then lowered his face to that spot on her neck, his lips barely touching her skin. "I remember that night all too well. The way you acted like you despised me-" Orochimaru pressed his lips to her goose bumped skin then. The tip of his tongue teased her as he slowly kissed his way up to her ear.

Saya closed her eyes and moved her head to the side, unintentionally giving him a better angle.

"-but how easily you got on your knees for me," he finished as he breathed into her ear. Orochimaru reached down for one of Saya's legs, guiding it around his hip as he pressed against her body. "The way you felt around me as I buried myself in you-"

"Stop," Saya begged. She had enough trouble with flashbacks of their night together. Hearing Orochimaru narrate it while being pinned beneath him was almost too much for her. The curse mark on her shoulder was beginning to tingle with anticipation.

"You're mine, Saya. No one else's."

Orochimaru eased their lips together once again, but forcefully filled her mouth with his tongue. Saya instantly kissed him back. His teasing was just too much for her after all that time away from him, and she was only able to get so far with Akira.

Her hands found their way back into his hair once again. Orochimaru dug his fingers into the bed at the gesture. A small sound of pleasure escaped his lips and he ground his hips against Saya's. The move brought her back to reality and she gasped into his mouth.

As they stopped their kissing, their eyes flew open. His hard golden irises bore into her cloudy silver ones.

Saya shook her head and tried to back away from him. "No," she told him shakily, "I can't do this to him."

Orochimaru rose up on his knees. He stared down at her with a murderous glare, which he released as he slapped Saya hard against the face. The force of his hand was enough to make her entire upper body twist as he left her lap and stood.

Saya curled herself into a ball on the bed, holding her cheek in her palm. She bit her lip to stifle a cry as he walked away from her without a glance back.

Orochimaru stormed to the bedroom door, showing his frustration as he slammed it when he left. A small click was heard once the door was shut. Saya's rose up in panic then.

"Wait!" she called as she scrambled to the door. Her hands shakily grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, but it would not budge. "Orochimaru, please," Saya begged, uselessly shaking the knob.

When she received no answer, she sunk to the floor and finally let her tears fall.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Short chapter is really short. Sorry, but the next one will be quite interesting. :)

Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 8**

There wasn't a day that passed where Akira didn't think of Saya and get depressed. That day was no different.

Their situation was hard enough at home. From the time he learned of Saya's night with Orochimaru via her pregnancy, Akira had to deal with the fact that while she loved him, she lusted for Orochimaru. Anytime he made an intimate move toward her, the back of his mind would always remind him that her curse was causing her to imagine him.

That being said, it was not easy to watch both her and Tetsuya walk away with him. It was also hard to watch Orochimaru take them in so easily, not that Akira actually wanted him to greet them disdainfully. A part of him wanted Orochimaru to act differently; to prove to Saya that he didn't care about her.

There was the boy, though. He had every right to see his real father, even if the truth had been distorted for Tetsuya's wellbeing. Orochimaru actually did well with kids, as he had seen for himself, so Akira hoped for the best. It still hurt to think that his makeshift family may slip though his fingers, though.

He watched the three of them until they could no longer be seen, but then another sight caught his eye. Someone else was watching them intently. As Kabuto turned his back towards them, his eyes locked with the other man's.

Akira squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes as Kabuto stepped forward.

"Listen," Kabuto started when he was within earshot, "I don't like this anymore than you do." He readjusted his glasses and smirked. "What do you say we team up for once and figure out a way to cut this visit a little short?"

"That's impossible," Akira told him as he shook his head. "One, the only way keep Saya away from him is to literally kill him. He made sure of that himself, so be mad at him, not Saya. And two, it would be even harder to work with you."

Kabuto laughed. "Or, I could just kill Saya. I almost did once, you know."

With lightning speed, Akira pulled a kunai from his pocket and launched it. Kabuto barely had time to duck from the close range assault as it whizzed past his head and into the tree behind him.

"I'll kill you, Kabuto. Touch a hair on either Saya or Tetsuya's head and I will tear you apart," he snarled.

"And if you plan to do the same to Orochimaru," Kabuto started as he closed the distance between them, "and I'll do the same to you."

Both men started each other down. Determination burned in their eyes, driven by the need to both protect and destroy Orochimaru and Saya.

Akira sighed loudly. "The man took me in and became my mentor. I wouldn't do that, but I will jerk him enough to end this. Saya's my top priority now. If you want to help, fine, but you will not let you lay a finger on her.

You're much closer to Orochimaru than I used to be," he went on, "Find a way to get to him. Get under his skin, get in his head, and just do what it takes to get him to push Saya away."

Kabuto crossed his arms and examined Akira. He certainly wasn't the arrogant man he used to be when Kabuto joined Orochimaru's ranks. His remaining years at the compound and his unexpected leave had chipped away at that.

"I've never heard you sound so desperate," Kabuto laughed, "but I'll see what I can do. Who knows, it may even be fun."

"I am desperate," Akira admitted. "Do you what you have to, but don't-"

"Hurt anyone. I got it," Kabuto finished for him. "When will you be coming back?"

"Exactly a week. Saya wants to check in with me privately."

Kabuto smirked. "Oh, I'll have her ready to leave by then. Trust me."


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: **Ugh, finally an update. Don't forget to review. :)**  
><strong>

**Chapter 9 **

Orochimaru didn't bother to knock as he silently slipped into the newly occupied room. As he entered and closed the door, his eyes went to the small, pale boy lightly sleeping on the bed. A chair sat on the other side of the room, giving the man a perfect view of Tetsuya's face as he settled down into it.

He crossed his arms as he scanned the boy's face. Everything about the boy came from him; not a trace of Saya could be seen in him. Not on the outside, that is.

Even in sleep, it was hard to stand against Orochimaru's stare. Tetsuya began to shift in his sleep and slowly open his eyes just minutes later. All he could see a bright spot in the dark room as his eyes started to focus. They snapped open when a face started to form. Tetsuya instinctively threw the covers over his head in an attempt to hide.

Orochimaru chuckled lightly from his chair. "Come out from there."

Tetsuya obliged, first peaking only his eyes out before seeing his father's amused expression and crawled out the rest of the way. He moved closer to the edge of the bed and sat on his feet. "Mom's not going to be happy you woke me up," he casually muttered.

Orochimaru smirked, giving the boy the slightest glance of his fangs. Tetsuya's eyes immediately snapped to them before his eyes widened even more.

"Woah, look at your teeth!" he exclaimed as he leaned even closer. "Mom never mentioned those."

Not surprising, Orochimaru thought. The next thing he knew, Tetsuya was crawling off the bed and up to the arm of the chair he was sitting in. His small body sat perfectly on it and he was almost eye to eye with his father.

"You're certainly not a timid one," he told the boy.

"What do you mean?" Tetsuya asked as he cocked his head.

"You have no idea who I am, but you have no problem approaching me as if you do." He smirked. "That's not always a wise thing to do."

Tetsuya's face fell at the remark. "But…you're my dad."

Orochimaru looked down calmly at the boy. He could see sadness creeping into his golden eyes. His eagerness to trust anyone who gave him the slightest attention reminded the man of his own early childhood. His serpentine eyes and deathly pale skin left him unapproachable. He raised a hand and shakily ran it over the boy's head.

"I know," he told Tetsuya. He bit the inside of his mouth as he choked out his first bit of parental guidance. "You have to be more careful, though."

"What about that other boy? Is that why he didn't seem very nice?"

"Sasuke is my student. He has a troubled past and likes to keep to himself."

"You're a teacher?" Tetsuya quickly asked. "I thought you were a famous ninja."

Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth curled into a slight grin as he looked down at the bright eyes shining up at him.

"Both," he replied. "I had a student when I was a young shinobi, but that was some time ago. Now I'm known for being one of the Legendary Sannin of the Leaf Village and Lord of the Sound Village."

"You mean, like a king?"

The man couldn't ignore such an egotistical comment, even if it was from a child. He crossed his arms with a smirk. "In a way, yes. Which makes you-"

"Like a prince!" Tetsuya finished for him. "I had no idea."

Orochimaru chuckled lightly. "It's true. And if something were to happen to me, by rights you would be the new lord. Did your mother not tell you that?"

Tetsuya sat up straight and shook his head. "She doesn't talk about things like that. But what about her? Isn't she your queen?"

Orochimaru dropped his smirk then. His eyes began to harden as he looked away from his son to stare at the wall ahead. There was no right way to answer that. "She would be my lady, but that's her decision," he replied softly.

"Why wouldn't she want to?"

The smirk returned to Orochimaru's face. "I'm not sure, but I bet you can find out for me. Could you do that, Tetsuya?"

"Of course, Dad," the boy answered with a smile.

"Good." Orochimaru sat back in the chair to get comfortable. "Now tell me, what has your mother told you about me if not that I'm a lord?"

Tetsuya took note of his father's action and decided to get comfortable himself. He scooted off the arm of the chair and into Orochimaru's lap. He beamed up at the man, even though he received a questioning look.

"Well, mostly stories about how she took care of you. She keeps telling me you're really strong, but she won't tell me any stories about your missions. Akira talks about his all the time. Oh, and she told me to be happy I don't look…normal."

Tetsuya shrugged at the word, hoping his father would understand. Orochimaru's hands balled into fists as his arms remained crossed.

"Who told you you weren't normal?"

"A lot of people," Tetsuya replied as he face began to fall.

Orochimaru clenched his jaw, but quickly released it as he noticed the strange feeling surging inside of him. It felt similar to anger, but there was also something extremely defensive about it.

"You're quite normal, Tetsuya. It's looking exactly like everyone else is what isn't normal." Orochimaru cocked his head. "Is that what she meant?"

"Well, she told me I'm different, but that it's a good thing. And that I'm lucky to look like you because you're so handsome." Tetsuya rolled his golden eyes and grinned warmly up at his father. "I like what you said better."

Orochimaru's smirk returned as the comment started to play with his thoughts. "Isn't you mother quite flattering, then?"

"The most handsome man she's ever met, she said."

The man chuckled then. He knew his physical appearance was tempting to Saya, but not to that extent. It was no wonder he was so easily able to seduce her those years ago. Her telling him she hadn't come back to pick up where they left off now seemed like a blatant lie.

"I'm quite glad you told me that."


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: **Grrr. I hate how long it took me to write this. I had to get into a certain mindset and it was really hard. I hope I did well enough with this chapter. **  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

Saya gasped loudly as a foot connected with her lower back, waking her from her sleep. The force and surprise so intense, she tumbled out of bed and fell to the floor in an awkward heap.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed as she began to regain her senses.

As she stood and rubbed her head, a chuckle could be heard from the bed. Saya's eyes instantly bore into a paper-white back. As the laughing continued, Saya grabbed for one of the bed's pillows.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed as she wacked the man with the firm cushion.

Orochimaru's only response was more chuckling as he lay there. He didn't even bother to turn and look at her as he got comfortable under the sheets.

Irate, Saya threw the pillow on top of him before storming for the door.

"Get back here," Orochimaru slowly growled at her.

Saya spun to see his eyes staring up at her. "I am going to go check on my son," she told him firmly. "And it's my decision as to whether or not I come back in here to deal with you, but you better believe I have a few choice words for you."

Orochimaru gave her a sinister smirk as her rage-filled eyes stared into him.

Scoffing, Saya turned back around and flew out the bedroom door, not caring who heard as she slammed it shut. Her hands ran roughly through her hair as she stood and held her now throbbing head. I should have known, she thought to herself. She felt like a fool for thinking things would be any different between the two of them, and they weren't; they were worse.

Saya stood up straight and bit her lip. There was only one thing that concerned her at the moment and that was checking on Tetsuya. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since they arrived. She briskly walked up the hall to what was once her bedroom and calmly opened the door.

Tetsuya seemed to be just as she left him as he lay in bed. He looked so peaceful as he slept, but Saya couldn't end the night with letting him think she had neglected him all day.

She set down beside his small body and gently shook his shoulder. "Tetsuya," she said loudly, "wake up for a minute."

The boy groaned as he began to wake, but he grinned as his blurry eyes found his mother. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "It's about time you got up," he mockingly scolded her. "Dad said you were just taking a nap."

Saya grinned guiltily as she ran a hand over his hair. "I'm sorry. I was just really tired after all that walking," she lied. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No, Dad took care of me." Tetsuya beamed up at his mother, despite her unsettling expression.

"He did?" Saya almost whispered. Her stomach turned at the thought. "Well, what did the two of you do today?"

"We talked _a lot_," he replied as he scooted closer to her. "Mom, why didn't you tell me I was a prince? Dad has his own village!"

Taken by surprise at the word, Saya couldn't help but laugh loudly. "A prince?" she giggled.

"That makes you a queen, Mom," Tetsuya continued, ignoring the question. "Why don't we live in our village?"

Saya covered her mouth and held her stomach as her fit began to subside. She looked down at her son and envisioned him wearing a small crown with a wide smile still lingering on her face. As her brain began to process the comments, her face began to change. Our village, she though. A queen?

"Did he call me his queen?" Saya asked quietly.

The boy shrugged. "He said it was up to you. I don't get it."

Saya sighed as she once again ran a hand over the boy's head. Her skin began to goose bump at what she was about to say. "Well, I would be his 'queen' if we were married."

"Why aren't you?" Tetsuya instantly replied.

Saya began to answer, but stopped. She look down into her son's snake eyes, not bothering to hide the fact that her own were full of turmoil. "That's something you won't understand until you are older," she whispered. Her eyes began to lose their focus as she bent down to kiss her son on the forehead. "I will tell you then, but for now, it's time to go back to sleep. I just wanted to tell you goodnight."

Tetsuya pouted with a huff, but complied as he silently slipped back under the covers. Saya tucked him in with an awkward grin.

"Besides," she continued, "I love someone else. And you know who."

Tetsuya couldn't help but grin. "I miss Akira. I wish he had come with us."

"Me too," Saya laughed. She watched as Tetsuya's eyes began to droop after his head hit the pillow. In no time his breathing slowed and steadied as he drifted back to sleep.

Saya gently raised herself up off the bed and quietly left the room. A grin she didn't realize her face held dropped as her eyes cut back to Orochimaru's room. She clenched her fists and headed back to the man's room.

Instantly tapping backing into the mentality during her last stay, Saya threw the bedroom door open without a single knock. Orochimaru's eyes flew open at the sound, causing his pupils to dilate. As quietly yet firmly as she could, Saya closed the door shut and crossed her arms.

"Why did you tell him that?" she quickly asked.

Orochimaru flashed his teeth with a quick sneer. "You're going to have to be more specific, Saya. I shared many things with that boy today."

Saya's pulse quickened at that. "And just what would those be?"

Sitting up, the man chuckled. "You seem tense." He looked across the bed to Saya and cocked his head. "What's the problem?"

"Do you always have to do that?" Saya asked as she threw her hands up. "You always have to try to get under my skin and make me angry. What is the point?" Only a moment had passed and her head was already beginning to pound.

"Sit down, Saya," Orochimaru firmly replied without a flinch. He stared at her as she angrily sank down onto the end of the bed; her arms crossed and face turned from him.

The man watched as Saya's chest deeply heaved up and down; her breath heavy from her anger. At any other moment he would have reached for her neck and forced her to look at him. But this time things were different; he understood there were serious discussions to be had between them. However, that didn't stop his fingers from digging into the bed sheets as he struggled with where to start.

"You brought that boy here so we could meet and become acquainted. We did just that. And yes, Saya, I do very much care that I have a son. You would know if it were otherwise."

Saya nearly shuddered at the comment, knowing it was probably true. Orochimaru didn't have the enemies he had for no reason. He was a dangerous man, but some of the brief stories Akira had shared with her made much less of an impact than the violence he had directed toward her.

She shifted on the bed. "What did you talk about?"

"Myself, mostly," Orochimaru calmly replied. "He's very inquisitive."

"You told him he was a prince," Saya pointed out as she shook her head.

Orochimaru simply held up his hands. "What better way to grab his attention?"

Saya finally turned her head to face him, anger clearly on her face. "With lies and nonsense?"

The man smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a much more creative liar than that, Saya, and it is no lie. He's my heir, which entitles him to everything I own were I to pass. That includes the Sound Village."

Saya's face changed as her own eyebrow rose. "Don't you mean when?"

A chill went through her body as Orochimaru closed his eyes and broke their connection. A simple chuckle escaped his lips before they reopened to glare back at her. Saya could feel the mark on her neck beginning to react to his stare. It sent a heartbeat-like pulse throughout her body.

"Why did you leave?" he changed the subject in just barely over a whistle.

Saya couldn't help but let his expression rethink her reply. His smirk had dropped and his eyes appeared genuinely curious.

"How could you expect me to stay?" she half-laughed. Her grin faded as his calm face stared back at her. She remembered the thoughts she had the night she left, how she almost did want to stay. Her eyes turned away from him. "And don't give me any lip about not finishing my job. You lived."

"What specifically made you leave?"

Saya rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to try to keep from smirking. So that's how it's going to be, she thought. "Well, let's see: I couldn't really do my job, with both you and Kabuto harassing me in your own ways, having no sunlight and living in a burrow drove me crazy, you cursed me and took me to hell and back, and Kabuto tried to kill me."

"Is that all?"

Saya jerked her gaze back to him. "_Is that all_?" she angrily repeated. Her eyes hardened as Orochimaru began to move closer to her.

"So you didn't leave because you were perhaps embarrassed, did you?" he asked as humor crept into his voice.

"I'm a big girl," Saya instantly replied as she looked away once again.

"Evidently," Orochimaru began as he continued to close in on her. "I was quite disappointed in you, Saya. The way you held out for so long as I was certain you were a virgin."

She rose from the bed then and hurriedly walked to the other side of the room. "That's enough," she told him before she stopped. Her nails dug into her forearms as she kept her back to him. Observant as always, Orochimaru noticed.

He rose from his place on the bed and followed in her steps. When he was directly behind her, he placed a hand on her right shoulder; his palm covering her curse mark. "You should have at least come back," he whispered gently in her ear. "I have a separate compound with all the medical equipment you would have needed. We would have taken care of you."

Saya scoffed. "You say that now, now that the roughest years of raising a child have passed."

"You're wrong," he continued to whisper as his other hand moved to her other shoulder. "I have followers that would have treated him like a god before he was even born."

As much as Saya tried to tell herself that the man was lying, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. In fact, that's what she wanted to believe; that Orochimaru wasn't really as cold and heartless as he seemed to be. Her eyes began to sting and tear.

"I was afraid to," she finally admitted. Orochimaru's hands dropped from her shoulders as she turned to face him. "I'm no one important to you, so I figured there would be nothing to stop you from getting rid of me."

Saya remained still as Orochimaru lifted a hand to brush at her hair. "And so you turned to Akira." Even though she opened her mouth to speak, he stopped her. "Would you have rather it been me instead?"

Of course not, her initial thoughts screamed. But with the dreams and the way his hand was playing with her hair, Saya was given a chance to think about it. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "I don't know," she barely managed. "I just know I love him."

Orochimaru's hands moved to cup Saya's face as a few tears escaped her eyes and ran down her face. As Saya closed her eyes in a childish attempt to hide from him, she grabbed his wrists and half-heartedly tried to push him away.

"Saya," he started as he moved toward her face. A small gasp left her lips, prompting him to pause. "You're the mother of my only son," he finally said. "You're very important to me."

Saya didn't know what was worse, the vice gripping her heart or the tumbling of her stomach. Her hands painfully tightened around the man's wrist as more tears started to fall.

Orochimaru watched her for a moment. Her emotions were so ramped he could practically smell them. He took the advantage of her weakness as he hungrily pressed his lips to hers. He could feel Saya's body tighten, but was honestly surprised when she failed to resist.

At that moment Saya didn't care that it was Orochimaru kissing her. All she cared was that it was comforting. Her body turned to rubber as his hands gently nudged her until her back was against the wall. She gasped once again, but this time into his mouth.

Orochimaru pushed his body against hers and let his tongue slip into her mouth. He was surprised to find her own eagerly waiting. As the two muscles began to twist around each other, Saya cried that much more. She cried mainly for Akira, but also for herself and Tetsuya, who was sure to get caught up in the disaster she was opening them up to. But as Orochimaru's hands moved down her body to hold her, instead of restrain her, she cried even harder.

**AN: **Oh, Saya, you're such a fool.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: **Finally! An update! I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. Don't worry, though. I'll never forget this story no matter how long it takes to finish it. 3**  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

"What did you do when you found out I left?"

After having a lengthy cry and scolding Orochimaru for locking her up like an animal, Saya was persuaded to stay with the man for the night. At least, as long as he didn't touch her. It took Orochimaru quite a while for his promise to sink into her head.

They both now lay on the bed with their backs to each other. Saya wanted to talk about everything right that minute, but it was clear that Orochimaru was growing tired and ready for sleep. She couldn't help but share her curiosity with this question, though.

Orochimaru had been speaking to her with his eyes closed, but now he opened them. He remembered that night as much as Saya did. Every detail was etched into his brain, and for that the man was slightly disturbed, just as he was years ago when he suddenly realized that in his weakened state he had ran outside and into the woods to follow an hours old trail made by the woman. It still surprised him.

"I lived," he smirked at her as he mocked her earlier comment.

Saya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine," she started with a smile, "I'll just keep thinking that you were absolutely devastated."

Despite himself, Orochimaru chuckled. Devastation was not what he had felt, but he had certainly felt a sting. It was something he would never tell her, though.

Silence fell between the two after that as sleep overtook them. They both slept peacefully, leaving Saya surprised and Orochimaru comforted the next morning. Saya's dreams did not disturb her during the night. In fact, neither Akira nor Orochimaru appeared in her dreams.

Orochimaru slept bizarrely soundly. Healthy or sickened, he never slept throughout the night. He was always woken by his restless mind, but for the first time in a long time, it was at rest. A smile graced his face the next morning as he woke with Saya turned toward him. She was actually already awake, however, and had been watching him as he slept. Orochimaru's face blanked quickly.

Saya turned her eyes away as she tried to keep from smiling. She had only seen Orochimaru sleeping truly peacefully once before, and in contrast to his violent nature, it was amazing seeing him in such a lightened state.

As she opened her mouth to speak, the bedroom door swung open. Saya's expression changed from amused to horrified as Orochimaru swiftly reached under his pillow and uncovered a dagger. He turned swiftly in bed to the intruder, but stopped short as he laid eyes on him.

Tetsuya stood frozen, his bright eyes roaming from his dad to the weapon in his hand. "M-mom?"

Saya peeked from over Orochimaru's shoulder at her son. She gently laid a hand on the man's arm as he began to lower it. "It's ok, honey. Come here," she told him as she patted the bed.

Orochimaru breathed heavily as he tossed the dagger onto the bedside table and watched as his son hesitantly climbed onto his mother's side of the bed. He buried himself in her arms, but it didn't stop his little eyes from starting at him.

"What was that about?" Saya asked, exasperated.

"Reflex," Orochimaru quickly replied. His eyes were still locked with his son's.

"To what?"

"Assassins. Right, Dad?" Tetsuya answered for him.

Orochimaru grinned down at his son. "Very good."

Saya unconsciously pulled the boy closer to her. "Are you serious?" she whispered.

Orochimaru's eye slowly rose to meet hers. She couldn't read the answer in them, but something told Saya the answer was one she didn't want to hear. What she didn't know, however, was that there was more than just assassins after her former lover. Orochimaru almost chuckled as she looked worriedly at him.

"Don't worry, Mom," Tetsuya interrupted. "Dad has guardians. Show her what you showed me yesterday."

Saya watched curiously as Orochimaru's hands became a blur as he swiftly preformed a simple summoning jutsu. From under the covers as if from his body, a small white snake slithered around the man's pale back and down his arm.

Saya's face grew to one of worry once again as she instantly recognized the snake. The white snake encircling the man's wrist and arm like a pet was one of the many white snakes that harassed her in her hallucination after receiving her curse mark.

Tetsuya was absolutely transfixed as he reached out to touch the creature. It carefully left the palm of its owner to slither into the boy's own. Orochimaru smirked at his fascination, but Saya tensed as the snake was brought close to her.

"Isn't he amazing?" Tetsuya asked as he turned and pushed his hands closer to his mother.

Saya instantly jumped from the bed as she heard a hiss escape the serpent's mouth. Both pairs of slitted pupils shot toward her in amusement. Tetsuya even managed a small laugh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I" Saya started as she backed into a wall. "I don't like snakes," she almost whispered. She looked away from her son as the sentence left her mouth, hoping the boy wouldn't take it personally.

Orochimaru's mouth curled wildly at her comment. His eyes drilled into her until she felt his gaze and turned towards him. He could see the confusion in her eyes as she did so. With a poof or smoke, he released the summoned serpent.

"That's a fear you would do well to overcome," he told her calmly.

Saya's blood pounded in her ears as her adrenaline began to slow. She stared back at the man as she tried to understand his meaning. Clenching her jaw in frustration, she turned her eyes to her son and smiled softly.

"Tetsuya, why don't you go on back to your room? I'll come and get you for breakfast in a bit."

The boy half-pouted at her, but uttered a small, "Fine" as he headed for the door. He gave his father a faint grin before he disappeared into the hallway.

Saya rushed to the door as soon as Tetsuya shut it. She silently turned the lock into place, which earned her a raised eyebrow from the man still in the bed.

"You have to sleep with a knife under your pillow?" she almost whispered. "What's going on?"

Orochimaru closed his eyes and smirked. "There are many things going on, Saya. That's a ridiculously broad question to ask."

"I'm being serious," she replied as she crossed her arms. "When you were hurt you weren't this jumpy. What have you gotten into since I left?"

The man chuckled then. Without a word, Orochimaru stepped out of bed and slid into his deep red nightshirt. He turned his head to look at her from under his curtain of hair. "That's not your concern, and you don't want it to be."

Saya lowered her arms looking taken aback. "It is so my concern. If you're afraid to sleep without a knife at your side, then it's not exactly safe for me and Tetsuya to be here."

"I'm not afraid, Saya," Orochimaru instantly shot back. "I'm prepared."

The two now gazed at each other. Orochimaru's face was fairly calm, albeit a hint of hardness. Saya just stared stony-faced at him. She signed loudly and shook her head.

"Still, if someone is after you-"

"You are safe," he interrupted her. "Don't worry about that."

"And what about you?"

Orochimaru blinked slowly at Saya before he turned away from her to head for the door. Quickly but softly, Saya reached out to stop him. He turned his head and looked down at her from over his shoulder.

"Look, Orochimaru," she said almost comfortingly, "we need try to get along while I'm here. For Tetsuya. You're his father. Despite what's happened between us, I'm going to automatically be concerned for you."

The man laughed then. "This coming from the same woman who dared to put a blade to my throat? Motherhood has certainly caused you to lose your spark, Saya. I'm not quite sure I find it appealing."

"Oh, Saya snorted as she harshly drew her hand back, "as if I am the least bit concerned about what you find appealing." She squared her shoulders at him. "I just want us to be good parents, and I don't want Tetsuya's memories of you being negative ones."

Orochimaru turned and pressed his back against the door. He smirked as he crossed his arms. "And what are your memories of me like?"

Saya narrowed her eyes at him, both because she knew his question was a trap and that she had no definitive answer. She had plenty of nightmares and hard times because of him, yes, but they had also shared a few laughs and more importantly, he had given her a son. She cleared her face.

"What are yours?" she pressed him.

Orochimaru gazed at the woman for a moment before he slowly left the door to approach her. Saya nearly protested as he came almost chest-to-chest with her. He continued to look calmly down at her as he raised a hand to her face. His fingers delicately danced along her jaw until they grazed across her lips.

"How much I loved that mouth of yours," he finally purred.

"That's disgusting," Saya spat at him as she smacked his hand away. Without giving him a chance to reply, she stormed from the room.

Orochimaru silently and slowly followed as she headed for their son's room. Tetsuya was eagerly waiting and joined both of them at the door as they were coming up the hallway. He grabbed his mother's hand, but his attention was directed elsewhere.

"Can I come watch you train today?" he asked Orochimaru.

The man raised his eyebrow at him. "Are you interested in becoming a shinobi?"

"He's obsessed," Saya answered for him, which earned a giggle from the little boy.

"Well then," Orochimaru said lightly, "you both are more than welcome to come with me. I just may have time for training of your own, Tetsuya."

Despite the sudden gasp and pleas from her son, Saya shook her head. "I'm not sure. We both had a tiring day yesterday."

"Aw, mom!"

Saya parted her lips to calm her son down, but she was interrupted before she could speak.

"Then you can stay here and rest, Saya. I'm sure you're quite interested in catching up with Kabuto."

As her shoulders tensed at the thought, Saya looked worriedly at Orochimaru. Kabuto was not a man she liked to joke about.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tag along."

With a cheer, Tetsuya jumped and jogged up the rest of the hall, despite his mother calling for him to stop. Saya sighed loudly as she began to come after him, but two hands on her shoulders held her back. They were crushing at first, but softened as her body stilled. Hot breath could be felt on Saya's neck as Orochimaru lowered his lips to her ear.

"You misinterpreted my earlier comment," he told her with another purr.

Without a look back or waiting for a response, Orochimaru dropped his hands and made his own way up the hall.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: **Yay, update! I'm sorry that it's kinda short and -once again- slow in getting posted. This was a hard chapter to write, but that's good. Saya and Orochimaru are going to actually take the time to get to know each other. Sure, Oro still wants to be his dirty little self, but he is willing to bide his time. =p**  
><strong>

**Chapter 12**

"I'm impressed."

Orochimaru watched time and again as his son launched his first real shiruken. With each throw, the four year-old was able to pin the small weapon into a stump of wood Orochimaru had propped up for him. Each time it landed, he would jog over to retrieve the weapon and throw it again. As repetitive as it was, Tetsuya was transfixed.

"He practices at home a lot," Saya told him.

She sat propped up against a tree trunk while Orochimaru stood looming beside her. The late afternoon sun was particularly warm, so Saya enjoyed the shade of the tree and the faint breeze that blew through the air. Despite the company, she actually felt at ease.

"How is Akira?" Orochimaru coolly asked as his eyes moved to Sasuke. He sat meditating under a nearby tree.

"He's fine," Saya replied. Her answer was blunt, which left the man with little interest. "I'm surprised you didn't have anything to say to him," Saya prodded.

Orochimaru shrugged. "I wasn't terribly surprised. Akira became distant quite a while before you came along. He was of little use to me anymore."

Saya looked up at him with a slightly hurt expression. Akira had spent the latter half of his life under Orochimaru. The man had been a mentor to him, and even up until his last day as a Sound ninja, he had been protective of his lord. The same lord that now brushed him off as if he was a stray animal that had gotten too attached to him.

"Does nothing ever get to you?"

The sannin didn't blink as he answered. "One of the first things a ninja learns it to control their emotions. Instead of bottling them up, I myself simply don't develop them. Too often do they weigh on the mind and bring one down from clouded judgment.

"Take Sasuke, for instance," he nodded as he continued. "His one and only goal in life is driven by revenge against his brother. It's all he lives and breathes, and when his goal is completed, his reason to exist will be gone."

Saya stared at the boy. From the moment she laid eyes on him she had felt something off about him. He seemed lifeless as a puppet.

"What did his brother do?" she asked quietly.

"I'll save that for another time," Orochimaru replied as he sat down beside her. "Today's too lovely to spoil with such a story."

Saya snorted at the comment, not expecting something so "lovely" to come out of his mouth. She turned her eyes back to Tetsuya as she resumed their conversation.

"You do show emotion, though. You have enough anger for three people."

"That was different, Saya. Surely even you understand that Kabuto and I both were irritable from our injuries."

Saya managed to both smirk and scowl at the man. "Then what was that yesterday? Smacking the hell out of me and locking me up? That sounds pretty angry to me."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I will give you that. On occasion I will show anger."

Saya cut her eyes and watched him for a moment from under her eyelashes. "So is that all you feel: anger?" she asked almost soothingly.

The man's serpentine eyes cut at her, but he did not answer the question. Instead, he turned his attention back to his son. "Tetsuya, that is enough for today," he called to the boy.

Much to Saya's surprise, Tetsuya stopped his training without a complaint. Shuriken in hand, he walked back to his parents and joined them on the ground.

"How did I do?" he asked with a shy grin.

"Quite well," Orochimaru answered.

Saya playfully rolled her eyes. "More than quite well, since you're apparently so impressed." She caught Orochimaru's eye as a smirk formed on his face.

"You are? Really?" Tetsuya beamed at him.

"Yes," Orochimaru simply replied as she still smirked. "But I should expect nothing less from my son."

The three then spent the next hour talking about Orochimaru's own training when he was a child. How he quickly graduated from the Leaf Village's academy and became a prodigy while training with his sensei. Head in hands, Tetsuya watched utterly transfixed as his father talked. The same could almost be said for Saya. She had little knowledge of the man's life, let alone his childhood. She was more than happy to learn more about him.

Once Sasuke was finished with his meditating, the four of them started back to the compound. Much to Saya's displeasure, Tetsuya's attention had moved to the mysterious young man. He badgered him with all sorts of questions. But while Sasuke answered with no trouble, Saya couldn't help but feel uneasy. There was just something about him that put her on edge.

Although she and Tetsuya were tired, Saya hated the idea of having to go back underground on such a nice evening. Once they arrived at the compound, Saya looked over her shoulder to catch a last glimpse at the slowly setting sun. Before she could fully take the image in, however, Orochimaru leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"I need to speak with you a moment. Alone."

Every nerve in her body was set on edge by the comment, which caused Saya to stop dead in her tracks.

"Tetsuya," Orochimaru called as he beckoned with a finger. The boy instantly turned back.

"I want you to go along to your room. Your mother and I will be in soon, but for now," he paused as he extended his hand, "I'll be needing that shuriken back. You're a bit too young to have your own just yet."

The boy pouted and opened his mouth to protest, but one eyebrow raise from his father made Tetsuya slowly hand the metal object over. Orochimaru managed somewhat of a grin.

"Don't worry. I'll let you practice as often as possible."

Tetsuya grinned, but it was slowly replaced with a yawn. Saya couldn't help but smirk.

"Go ahead and lie down, Tetsuya. We'll wake you up when it's time for dinner."

After the boy groggily obeyed her, Saya hesitantly turned towards Orochimaru. She found him already staring at her, where his eyes caught hers and held them there. There was a strange emotion in the man's snake eyes, one Saya had never seen in them before. It was almost calming, especially since the breeze gently blew his hair across them.

Saya could feel heat rising in her body as it prepared for a blush. It was hard, but she managed to look away from the man she still thought of as physically perfect.

"You're good with him," she commented on their son. "Much better than I thought you would be."

"So are you," he replied. "You've raised him well, Saya."

Her eyes purposely found his again then. They were still calm. Saya didn't know whether to think that good or bad. Either way, she managed to smile at him.

"Has it all sunk in yet?"

"No," Orochimaru replied without a blink. "But I suppose it will."

Saya crossed her arms as the wind kicked up. "Well, thank you for letting us stay. It took a lot of hard thinking to convince me to bring us here." She smirked awkwardly at him.

Orochimaru shard a smirk of his own, but for different reasons.

"The reason I asked to speak with you," he started as he changed the subject, "a lot has happened these past few years. The Sound Village carries a target on its back, and as its leader, so do I. While you are perfectly safe here, the same cannot be said for out there. So Saya, think before you pull a stunt like you did last time."

Saya didn't quite know how to react to that. Was he scolding, warning, or looking out for her? Either way, she didn't need to be told twice. "What happened?" she asked cautiously.

Orochimaru nearly laughed. Not even she could know the details of his attack on the Leaf Village. "That is also for another day. And then there is your relationship with Kabuto-"

"I learned my lesson," Saya interrupted him. "Believe me."

"But not with me," the man sneered.

Saya couldn't contain her laughter. "Apparently not."

Her laugh was short lived as Orochimaru raised a hand to her face. He cupped and ran his thumb along the spot he had smacked the day before. Their eyes danced with one another before he softly told her, "I'm sorry."

Saya almost laughed again, but her face managed to remain still. She grinned and nodded her head, all the while gently reaching for his hand to pull it away.

"Is that all?" she quickly asked him.

And with that the two finally made their way back underground and went their separate ways until dinner. It was just the three of them, like an actual family. Kabuto, Sasuke, or any of the Sound ninja that lingered around the compound may as well have not existed.

Like the curious boy he was, Tetsuya grabbed for every moment he could to learn more about his father. Saya was glad. It showed the two of them how outgoing he was, but more importantly it gave Saya the chance to continue to learn more about the man.

If anything, it made Saya confused as to how someone so talented ended up angry and alone in the middle of the woods.

As Tatsuya was put to bed and she was growing sleepy herself, Orochimaru showed Saya to the spare room across from his own. It was small, but it was at least her own.

"Goodnight, Saya" he quickly told her as he turned to leave.

"Wait," she called to him.

Orochimaru slowly backtracked and learned against her doorframe.

Saya felt strange as she looked at him. Even though it was what she wanted, she also found it odd that for once she was able to be inside a bedroom with the man without him harassing her. She smiled at him.

"Today was nice."

"It was," the man agreed before he rushed away.

**AN:** Don't forget to review. It's what keeps me writing.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Orochimaru exhaled loudly as he uncharacteristically slumped into a chair in his study. The dimly-lit room became even darker as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The past two days had taken a toll on his mind.

"Something wrong?"

Orochimaru opened his eyes just long enough to see Kabuto lurking in a nearby corner. His arms were crossed with a self-satisfied look on his face. The lord didn't respond.

"I hope this wasn't part of your plan when you marked her. We can't have a child that young running all over the place. And Saya-"

"Damn you, Kabuto" Orochimaru suddenly hissed. "Do you ever stop? I have never seen a grown man act like such a spoiled brat."

His serpentine eyes caught the invisible slap to Kabuto's face, even though the young med ninja remained defiant.

"Lord Orochimaru," he started though gritted teeth, "I only have one objective, and that is keep you out of harm's way. To keep you in the shadows and assist your training of Sasuke. Saya has no place here, let alone that boy."

"That boy is my son, Kabuto, and I would advise you to be very careful of both your words and actions around the two of them. I remember all too well what you did to Saya, how you disobeyed me time and again. I will not be so forgiving again."

Kabuto's face finally began to fall. "For a woman you don't even know?" he almost whispered. "What is she to you?"

Orochimaru laid his head back against the chair and stared up into the blackness of the ceiling. That was actually a difficult question to answer, but Orochimaru had no trouble making Kabuto squirm with his response.

"She's one of the most interesting people I've ever met, and for that I enjoy her company." He paused to move his head and sneer at his young right hand. "Of course, there's also that body. It's one I would love to slip into again."

"Please stop," Kabuto cringed as he tensed his shoulders.

Orochimaru chuckled. "No, Kabuto. You asked for reasons and I will give them. Like, how there is nothing I would rather have this moment than for her bare body to be straddling my lap."

Kabuto fought the urge to roll his eyes. "With all due respect, Lord Orochimaru, a harem of women would be much less of a commitment than cursing and impregnating just one. And you don't get that attitude of hers."

"I like her attitude," Orochimaru chimed.

"Fine," Kabuto sighed. "The heated arguments you two share are a form of foreplay. Still-"

"Yes and no," Orochimaru interrupted him as he stood. "But if those are the images you want to be left with, then so be it."

Solitude was something the lord eagerly sought since saying goodnight to Saya. It would seem as though the comfort of his own bedroom would be his only chance.

Kabuto wasn't going to let him go so easily. It did not make any sense whatsoever as to why Orochimaru was acting like a hormonal teenager.

"I take it that Saya's visit will be the same as the last, then? A week long mating dance?"

Orochimaru paused at the door. "If you must know, no. Saya seems quite intent on Tetsuya forming a bond with me. I will humor her for now, but nothing lasts forever. Akira will slowly but surely be forced to the back of her mind. She'll be easy prey then."

"Now," he continued, "I need to rest my mind. When I see you tomorrow, Kabuto, your mind will return to more concerning matters. That is an order."

With a stern glance, Orochimaru left Kabuto to turn in for the night.

Once his lord was gone, the young man's eyes narrowed. "Only when you do."

Saya needed to be out of the picture as soon as possible. The boy was the key in Orochimaru and Saya forming a bond of their own, but it would be suicide to do anything to him. Maybe Akira's plan wasn't such a terrible idea. If Orochimaru wanted him to be civil with Saya, he certainly would. Stories of the true Orochimaru would have her running away once again.

**AN: **Short chapter, but it's a quick update at least. =p I was tempted to let Orochimaru get far more graphic to torment Kabuto, but I don't want him to be too open about his sexual activities and desires. I look forward to more chapters like this, especially conversations between Saya and Kabuto. Don't forget to review! I may not reply to them all, but I read each of them with a smile. :)


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: **Edit - added more to this chapter. I read back over earlier today and felt like it was lacking. I've mainly added more narration and insight to what everyone is thinking and feeling.

**Chapter 14**

_Orochimaru had a vice-like grip on Saya's hand as they quickly ran through the forest. Tetsuya was bundled in her arms, clinging to her for dear life and stifling cries in her ear. The boy and his mother were soaked in drying blood. _

_Saya uttered a gasp when a branch snapped from somewhere in the trees behind them. _

"_This way," Orochimaru huffed as he jerked them to the left and down a hill. _

_The three of them all but slid and stumbled into a small cave made by boulders. Orochimaru pushed and followed Saya inside until they couldn't see. _

_Tetsuya bit his lip to silence his cries, but Saya was holding him tight enough to muffle any sound the boy might make. Saya turned to Orochimaru, but the man was already heading back to the entrance of the cave. _

"_Don't," she begged as she clawed at his clothes. _

_Saya felt him cup her face in the dark. _

"_I have to take care of his, Saya." His grip on her cheeks tightened as he roughly pressed his lips to her lifeless face. "Stay here and be silent, both of you. Do not come out until I come back for you."_

_Saya clung to the man tighter and shook her head in protest, but before she could speak he quickly vanished out of thin air._

Eyes flying open, Saya woke. Her heart pounded at first, but she quickly realized that it was just another one of her dreams. Along with having erotic dreams of Orochimaru, she also had nightmares. But lately the nightmares had also been including Tetsuya and Akira.

As much as they shook her up, she had learned to come to terms with them.

She slowly got out of bed and made her way up to Tetsuya's room. As predicted, the boy was sleeping soundly. In fact, most of the compound's residents seemed to still be asleep. Although, as hunger forced Saya to the kitchen area, she found that she was not the only one awake.

Sasuke and Kabuto sat quietly at opposite ends of a small dining table.

"Oh," Saya started as the two of them looked up at her. "I thought everyone was still asleep."

Kabuto fought the urge to smirk wildly. It was so obvious how uncomfortable his presence made her. He grinned warmly instead "It's quite alright, Saya. Why don't you join us?"

Eyebrow raised, Saya sat down between the two men. She didn't want to be practically alone with Kabuto, but she didn't want to argue with him either. "Are you two usually up this early?"

There was no right way to break the ice or conjure up small talk with Kabuto. Saya nervously fidgeted with her hands under the table as a knot began to grow in her stomach.

"Orochimaru usually gets us up earlier than this," Sasuke half-complained. "I'm surprised he's still asleep."

"Well, Sasuke, I'm sure your mind would need extra rest if a woman dropped in on you bearing a lovechild." Kabuto cocked his head towards Saya. His eyes never met her face, but the smirk he failed to contain was all she needed.

"Stop it," Saya instantly spat back. She tried to keep her voice calm, all the while asserting that she wasn't going to tolerate his overbearing self once again. "This isn't easy for me either, and I'm not interested in fighting with you again, Kabuto. I just want us all to get along for once."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose at her words. "Fight again?" he asked with a laugh. "You don't look like a shinobi."

"I'm not," Saya corrected. She stared straight at the silver-haired medical ninja. Daring to be brave, she grinned and shook her head. "But that didn't stop a protective Kabuto from trying to kill me when his lord and I got too heated with each other."

Kabuto eyed her carefully; her tone was hard to read. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he knew Saya got to him. He also knew that she knew it. With Orochimaru now being the protective one, he would have to learn to learn to constrain himself. His actions while he was ill and injured were rash and unchecked, but that did not mean he still didn't want to repeat those actions.

Sasuke, however, gave Saya his full attention.

"And you still came back here? You're either really brave or really stupid."

Saya shot a look of annoyance toward the young man. Not knowing him, she couldn't tell if he was joking around or truly insulting her.

"Now Sasuke, don't be so rude," Kabuto lightly interrupted. "I doubt Saya's decision to come back was all on her own." He smirked at his fellow shinobi as he readjusted his glasses. "Why don't you tell Saya about how and why you came to Lord Orochimaru?"

Teasing and condescending attitude fading, Sasuke's face grew dark at the thought. His black eyes were sharp enough to cut steel, yet they managed to retain that lifeless look that out Saya on edge. "I don't think she should be…bothered with the details," he mumbled in response.

Kabuto full on smiled then. "Oh, but it's fine. In fact, that one specific detail is something you two share in common."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at a confused Saya, who sat looking back and forth between the two men. When she didn't say anything, he turned to Kabuto. "Why?" he asked him.

"Only he knows," Kabuto shrugged. "I honestly have no idea why he did such a thing."

Sasuke glanced at Saya once again, only this time he looked at her with a hint of disgust. "What about his son?" he asked as his eyes turned slowly back to Kabuto. "Could he be affected in any way?"

"Excuse me?" Saya crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at both of them.

Kabuto shrugged once again, but this time ignoring Saya. He truly had no idea of the nature or side-effects of whatever curse Orochimaru placed on her, let alone if any of those affects had been transferred through the womb. It was an interesting notion, though.

"Could you please tell me what you two are talking about?" Saya pressed again. She didn't bother trying to hide the frustration in her strained voice.

Sasuke turned in his chair towards Saya. His face was emotionless. "He cursed you as well, didn't he?"

Saya sat up straight in her chair. Did he just say as well? Her mind was instantly flooded of images of Orochimaru biting the neck of this boy, and then flashed back to the memories of her own terrifying moment with him. She shuddered involuntarily. "H-he bit you?" she asked him with shaking hands.

As the two of them locked eyes, Kabuto smirked from his end of the table. His first hook was sunk. Even though he gave in to Orochimaru, Sasuke was still angry about what had befallen him. Learning that there was another innocent person who was reluctant to bow to Orochimaru for him to reach out to would be a great way to spark an unlikely friendship between them. Saya would see with her own eyes and hear with her own ears the true horrors that surrounded his lord.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Just a few months ago. Orochimaru's interested in an ability that runs through my family, so-"

"So he…convinced Sasuke to become his apprentice so they can learn from each other," Kabuto finished for him.

Sasuke eyed Kabuto with a hard stare, but he caught the reason behind man's cover up. Naturally, there was no way this kind natured woman and innocent child would return if they knew what a monster Orochimaru was.

"But, you're just a child," Saya looked sympathetically at him. Her heart was pounding again, but her voice was small and weak.

Sasuke nodded once again. "There are others, too; a special band of fighters. But why would he curse someone who isn't a shinobi? What use does he have with you?"

Again, Saya couldn't read Sasuke's attitude. Was he truly upset that because an innocent person had been cursed, or was he offended that his "gift" they shared had been used on someone that appeared unimportant and useless to Orochimaru? "You really don't know?" Saya solemnly asked Kabuto.

For the first time since they met, Saya and Kabuto shared a calm, honest moment. The med ninja sighed. "I sincerely don't know, Saya. I've asked him several times, but he just won't tell me."

Saya slumped in her chair. She had her theories as to why Orochimaru had cursed her, ranging from her being his pet, it being an accident caused by his anger, or something much more. She knew Orochimaru was smart, so the back of her mind sometimes suggested that she was involved in much more than being his pretty pet.

She sighed, but quickly composed herself when she heard footsteps approaching. She failed to acknowledge Orochimaru as he entered the room.

"I hope you three are managing to behave civilly," he said almost to himself.

"Saya and I are on a road to it, yes," Kabuto lied happily. He even forced a wink in the woman's direction. "What shall our plans for today be?"

Orochimaru only had eyes for his long ago nurse as he replied. "There are none. I'm spending today with my family."

Eyes bulging, Kabuto instantly choked on his drink, almost spitting it from his mouth. Despite the disturbed feeling the previous discussion left her with, Saya laughed loudly at him.

Orochimaru smirked at her, all the while ticking away inside his head. It was easy for him to bring a smile to her face, even though he knew the countless headaches and tortures he had bestowed upon her should have left her joyless.

"Since you enjoyed our time outside yesterday, Saya, I thought we would dedicate more time to it today."

It was what they both wanted – to bond. To each his own reason, however.

Saya wiped a tear from her eye as her laughing came to a slow. She finally turned her attention to Orochimaru. The man looked uncharacteristically calm. He wasn't smirking or sneering, but looking pleasantly at her.

She felt a warm feeling in her chest at his sudden change of behavior. Sure, he had been nice to her before, but that was only to get her into bed with him. She halfway cocked her head at him, silently asking him if that was his game.

The man did smirk at her then. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and for that Saya smiled and turned away from him. Orochimaru had to clench his jaw to prevent one of his common sadistic sneers. Liar, was all he could think. No matter how many times she stressed that their physical relationship was over, he knew she thought and felt otherwise, even if Saya hadn't fully comes to terms with it herself.

But there would be time to act on it later. For now Orochimaru would play the role of changed man who's heart quickly softened with the arrival of his son. But of course, harmless flirting was something he could not pass up.

"That sounds lovely," Saya told him as she stood from her chair, mocking his choice word from the day before. She stepped closer to him. "What did you have in mind?"

"I believe Tetsuya would enjoy a hike through the forest. It will give him more opportunity to learn more and keep him entertained." He softened his voice then, almost to a loving whisper. "And on our way back there is something I would like to show you."

"He would like that very much." Saya smirked up at him. It was time for her to play games now. "And when we come back, what then?"

Orochimaru's pupils dilated at the question, both from excitement and humor. Kabuto and Sasuke were exchanging awkward glances behind them. He then started to smirk, but quickly transformed it into a grin. It would seem as though all of Saya's sass had not vanished after all. That pleased him very much.

Instead of answering her, he began to rummage around the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. With his back to them, he sneered when he could hear Saya sighing on cue from his lack of an answer.

"You really know how to make this feel like old times," she told him as she too started to be on her way.

"Saya, if you want me to take you to bed, just say so," Orochimaru suddenly called. "There's no reason to play games anymore."

"Ok," Kabuto sighed angrily as he began to gather up the rest of his breakfast so he could leave them. His way was however blocked as the woman backtracked into the room. Sasuke simply looked up at his new lord in a mix of horror and disbelief.

Blushing angrily, Saya stared open-mouthed at Orochimaru until she noticed his eyes. There was a glint in them she had never seen before. What used to be malice and narcissism was now replaced with genuine humor. Hands on hips, she smiled and huffed at him. "Orochimaru, are you actually joking around with me?"

The man's only reply was a sip from his cup.

Saya grinned warmly at him, albeit a hint of deviousness. "I'm glad to see this side of you."

And she was. What's done was done between them, but Saya truly did want to establish a good relationship with the father of her son. To see Orochimaru in this light this quickly was more than she could ask for.

She just hoped his sudden change of heart was true.

**AN: **Kinda short again. I'm sorry. I recently got a new job and my time is going to be even more constrained, but that may be a good thing. The thought made me type up this chapter today. XD I'm hoping this chapter will kick start the rekindling between Orochimaru and Saya. I want to speed it up, because I really miss letting these two play with each other, with both witty banter and physically. =p

I have also decided that I'm going to make a part three. I keep getting more and more ideas of how I can build this story, and for that I am really happy. Even though she's my OC, I really love what Saya and Orochimaru have. I don't want it to end. I want to keep writing about it.

So, enjoy. Thanks for continuing to read and review. :) Like I have said before, even though I don't reply to them all, I read each of them with a smile. I love the feedback and love hearing your thoughts: what you love about the new chapters, what you love about the series in general, what you think will happen, etc. Share all your thoughts with me! I love to hear them.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The sun was beginning to set, casting a pink glow over the tops of the trees. The group of five settled atop a large grassy hill overlooking a pond. Despite claiming he wanted to spend time with his "family", Kabuto and Sasuke were urged by Orochimaru to tag along for the day.

Saya was slightly put off about it. She wanted the three of them to be alone to bond and reconnect. Sasuke and Kabuto made her feel restricted from relaxing and expressing herself. Orochimaru's concern for safety was understandable, though, which is why she accepted with the fact that hidden Sound ninja stalked and guarded the area surrounding them.

Tetsuya was a bundle of energy that refused to slow as they day wore on. The closer night came, the more visible fireflies became. He begged and begged Sasuke until the older boy smiled and they began hunting them together. Sasuke was actually becoming interested in Tetsuya. He reminded him of himself when he was the same age.

Kabuto sat on the outskirt of the group. His eyes would occasionally follow the two boys, but what he was really interested in was the interaction between Orochimaru and Saya. With their history, it boggled his mind at how calm and friendly the two could be with each other.

And they were.

Genuine smiles and laughs passed between the lord and the nurse as they sat on the edge of a field of flowers.

"I think he's made a friend," Saya laughed as Tetsuya dragged Sasuke in circles by the hand. Both of the boys seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"He seems happy," Orochimaru agreed.

Saya stole a quick glance at the man. "I bet this is like going back in time and watching yourself, isn't it?"

"If so, it would be for a short time," he mumbled in response. "I didn't have quite a fulfilling childhood."

"I'm sorry." If there was anything the two of them had in common, it was being orphaned at an early age. Saya sighed nervously. "Hopefully he can," she commented as she heard their son laugh.

"We should discuss his future," Orochimaru chimed as he laid back. "But not tonight."

There's a lot we need to talk about, Saya thought as she joined him. Her eyelids blinked heavily as she looked up at the sky. Breathing slowly through her nose, she felt amazingly at ease.

As darkness continued to grow across the sky, the stars began to blink into focus. But that wasn't all. Trickling at first, streams of light danced across the sky. Saya smiled widely as shooting stars began to pass over their horizon. Never would she have thought she would see such a thing while in Orochimaru's company.

"Mom, look up!" Tetsuya called as he ran towards his parents, lying down between them when he reached them.

"I know, it's gorgeous." She looked over at Orochimaru, breath hitching in her throat when she found him staring at her. Eyes glassy, the man watched her with a warm grin on his face. Saya's heart began to pound, mixing with a swimming feeling inside of her head. She turned her eyes back to the shooting stars.

Sasuke and Kabuto became all but invisible to the three as the shower passed well into the morning.

When they returned and reached the compound, Saya watched carefully as Orochimaru carried their sleeping son to bed. Seeing Tetsuya cuddled in the arms of the man that had been so sadistic to her was almost as amazing as the sky.

"I don't even know what to say," Saya told the man as he followed her to her room. "This can't be the same Orochimaru."

He leaned on her bedroom door and crossed his arms. "Is this not what you wanted?"

Saya smiled. "Of course." She turned to face him and shook her head. "I guess I just didn't know what to expect. You've changed so quickly. The way you talk, the way you act, the way you look at me – I love it. I really do, but after what's happened between us I feel like there's something missing. I just…"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm expecting you to, you know, slip up. Put your hands on me, kiss me-"

"Do you want me to?" he interrupted.

Saya crossed her arms as Orochimaru stepped closer to her. She cocked her head at him. "I told you, I love Akira."

Orochimaru smirked. "I didn't ask you if you loved me. Let's not go in circles once again, Saya. We both know we're not in love with each other. We know what it is we have. So I'll ask you again," he stepped even closer, "do you want me to?"

Saya hit the edge of her bed before she even realized she was stepping backward. Orochimaru was almost nose-to-nose with her. She looked calmly into his eyes as her mind kept her from answering. She had no correct answer.

Deep down inside she wanted him to, but she also knew dwelling too much on that thought would destroy what she had with Akira. There was also her curse.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure." Saya put a hand on her right shoulder. "I can't exactly think for myself. You made sure of that."

Chuckling, Orochimaru slowly shook his head. "No, no, no. Every thought and feeling you have is your own. What I did to you only made it easier for those thoughts and feelings to push you."

Sighing, Saya sat down on her bed. Yes, he was still the same Orochimaru. She kept her eyes away from his. "That's why you did this to me? Branded me and tied a leash to me just so you could sleep with me?"

"I am in no way, shape, or form a saint, Saya. I will get whatever I want however I want. That included you."

"Then take it away," Saya shot at him. "What's the point of it now? You got what you wanted." She looked up at him with sad eyes. If she was hoping to instill the same emotion in his, she failed.

Orochimaru moved swiftly as he nearly pounced and pinned Saya to the bed. His fangs flashed as he failed to contain his humor. "You have no idea what I want, Saya." She moved her head to the side to avoid his hot breath. Failing to say more, Orochimaru smirked and slowly pulled away from her.

Saya lay there shaken for a moment before she sat up and saw that he was leaving. "Wait," she called as she rushed to grab his wrist. Orochimaru stopped and turned to face her. She swallowed hard. "Then what do you want? I don't want to fight or play games. I just want to know what you truly think and want of me."

The man simply looked her up and down. "You never answered my question," he nearly whispered.

Saya dropped his wrist with another sigh. "Apparently you already know the answer."

The woman then turned her back to him and bit her lip. Yes, she wanted him to. She had always wanted him to – even now. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she thought of Akira. She truly did love him, but there was no denying the lust she still felt for Orochimaru.

"I do," Orochimaru agreed.

Saya turned her head to face him, half expecting the man to be leaning down to kiss her, but instead he was once again heading for the door. He looked back in time to see a tear falling from her face.

"Goodnight, Saya." he said softly.

She almost protested as the man left her, but she actually managed to smile. Saya would have completely broken if she let herself melt in his arms once again. Instead, Orochimaru spared her. She was grateful, and hopeful that he really was changing.

The late hour quickly brought sleep to her troubled mind.

_Saya's vision was flooded with the orange glow of candles that lined the wall of a dark room. She saw the bed she had seen only once before in another dream, the bed where they shared an intimate moment while she was pregnant with Tetsuya. _

_Two people were huddled on the floor up against the door. Orochimaru held the other, who was sobbing uncontrollably. A gash was visible in Orochimaru's side, but he paid it no mind as he comforted his partner. As the person turned their head to the side, Saya saw her own face, and it was smeared with blood. _

_She watched herself as she clung to the man's clothes as she cried and cried until her voice was gone. While he did not share her sadness, Orochimaru was also seemingly shaken. _

_As Saya looked past herself and Orochimaru to scan the room, she noticed that they were alone and her son was nowhere to be seen. Her heart began to pound, yet soften at the same time as she once again noticed Orochimaru's body language. He was tense, but as he held her, he lovingly tried to soothe her._

Heart actually pounding, Saya woke. Her eyes darted frantically around her room, but naturally it was too dark to see anything. She knew this, but it was a habit that couldn't be broken. It was the second time she had seen that room, yet it was one she had never actually seen with her eyes.

But what bothered her even more was her shoulder. For the first time since her stay, it radiated a dull ache. Saya sat up in bed and held her head in her hands. She had hoped since she had come back and since Orochimaru had been behaving differently, the curse mark would let her be. The sudden increase of nightmares also worried her.

Slowly and shakily, she stepped across the hall to Orochimaru's room. "Orochimaru?" she asked gently as she knocked on the door. There was no answer, which was no surprise considering how late they all had been out. Saya turned the handle and quietly entered the room.

"I need to talk to you-"

A gasp filled the room as Saya entered, and it wasn't from her, but from another woman.

Saya stared open mouthed as her eyes took in the sight: a shirtless Orochimaru was lazily spread atop his bed, while a woman dressed in nothing but a Sound Village headband wrapped around her arm straddled him.

Her long black hair shielded most of her body, but that didn't keep her from trying to cover it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed at Saya.

Saya didn't even have time to examine the look on Orochimaru's face as she quickly snapped her eyes to the other female. "Who are you?" she snorted in response. The woman had bright red lips and stunning cheekbones, but Saya did not let the woman's appearance intimidate her.

"Leave, Ruka," Orochimaru ordered as he sat up.

Saya and the woman stared daggers at each other, both still as stone.

"Ruka," Orochimaru growled again.

The woman dropped her hands from her body and turned to face him. She even dared to cock her hip. "But my lord-"

"Just get out!" Saya yelled as she rounded Orochimaru and pushed her away from him.

With a sneer at Saya, Ruka stalked out of the room. She failed to pick her clothes up off the floor.

When the door was closed, Saya turned and looked up at Orochimaru. Her anger was written all over her face, but that didn't stop Orochimaru from asking, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Saya whispered in disbelief. She pointed to the door. "After today, after what we did and what we talked about, you have the nerve to drag in some slut?"

Orochimaru chuckled at her. "I hardly think you have permission to say such things about a person, Saya. And Ruka is one of most dedicated followers."

"Fuck you, Orochimaru," Saya spat before she turned to leave.

She cried out as the man grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to the floor. He slowly kneeled down to join her. "Listen to me, Saya," he began through gritted teeth before he applied a harder squeeze to her wrist, "I wanted you. I _still _want you. Don't you think that with all of the frustration and hurdles I have to jump over, that I just may decide to get relief elsewhere?"

"You did have me," Saya replied as she pointlessly pulled at his grip. "There is nothing left between us except the relationship we share as parents."

Orochimaru's glare cut into her like ice. "I will never believe the lies that come out of your mouth, Saya. Especially when you yourself can't believe them. Just earlier-"

"No," Saya pushed as she cut him off. She pointed a finger at him with the hand he still restrained. "You are to never touch me again. I may have been unsure earlier, but now I am."

"There is not a single thing you are sure of, Saya," Orochimaru snarled at her. "You claim to be love with one man, but fight the urge to touch another. You want nothing to do with me, yet you get upset when I direct my attention to someone else. You…"

Orochimaru trailed off as Saya's eyes finally registered with his. Whether it was from anger, jealousy, or sadness, tears began to fall from them once again. Now angry with himself, Orochimaru gave her wrist one last squeeze before the tossed it away from him.

Saya covered her face and brought her knees to her chest as sobs escaped her lips. He was right; he was always right.

The man watched with conflicting emotions as Saya battled with herself. She was much more confused and disgruntled than he thought. He rolled his serpentine eyes before he grabbed a handful of her clothes and pulled her body into his.

"What do you want, Saya?" he asked her one final time.

**AN: **Saya's such a mess. Sometimes I feel bad for treating her like crap, but that's just the nature of their relationship. Hopefully these two will stop playing around get their shit straight soon. :p Don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

White consumed Saya's vision as she stirred. Her body ached painfully, yet she felt the softness of a bed. Blinking herself to consciousness, she looked up to find Orochimaru watching her from his side of the bed. Horrified, she backed away from him.

"Calm down," he told her softly. "I only brought you up here to sleep."

"I would have rather stayed in the floor," Saya retorted as she began to crawl out of bed. She gasped as Orochimaru quickly grabbed her by the waist and forced her back down. His bare chest pressed against her back as he held her there.

Orochimaru brought his face close to hers. "Stop being so angry," he purred into her ear. His grip tightened when Saya tried to wiggle away.

"I'm tired," Saya sighed as she shook her head. "I do not want to talk right now." However, that didn't let her stop Orochimaru from lying her back down on the bed.

"That's too bad," he told her as he propped his head up and stared down at her. His bright, humored eyes were a stark contrast to her dull ones. Slowly, he ran a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

Saya closed her eyes at the touch. Her head even managed to cradle against his hand.

"Let him go," Orochimaru eventually leaned down to whisper against her face.

Saya's eyes slowly opened to find Orochimaru's calmly staring back at her. She knew exactly what he meant, and she couldn't lie, she knew he was right. Akira was too good of a person to be put through what Saya made him go though: breaking up time and again because she couldn't truly be his.

They had tried to live side by side as just friends, but they always came back together.

"I've tried," Saya admitted as she looked away. "I know I don't deserve him, but it's just too hard. He's perfect in every way and I really do love him. I can't throw that away."

Orochimaru gently cupped her face and pushed it back toward him. "You need to try harder."

"I don't need to do anything, especially for you. Why can't you let that go? Why can't you free me?"

The man didn't even blink as he answered, "I can't. The curse is permanent."

Saya couldn't be angry. In the back of her mind she knew as much. She had just hoped that Orochimaru could ease her anxiety. "That doesn't mean you can't give up on me. You obviously have other women at your beck and call, so chase after them. I'm done fighting with you."

Orochimaru chuckled as he lazily straddled Saya and lowered his face close to hers. "Saya, did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, I'm fond of you?"

She wanted to struggle as the man's weight pressed down on her, but she knew it was no use. She simply remained lifeless as she lay there. At first Orochimaru's words didn't register with her. Of course she had never thought such a thing. Saya raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you even say that? We both know you're not."

A wicked grin spread across the man's face as he uttered a deep chuckle. His tongue then escaped from behind his lips and headed towards the side of Saya's face.

"No," she quickly shot as she grabbed his jaw. Orochimaru stopped mid-lick. "You keep that thing away from me."

Orochimaru managed to smile before he moved Saya's hand away so he could laugh. Saya just stared angrily at his amused face. Once his quick fit of laughter was over, Orochimaru looked down at her with a grin on his face. "I've missed that attitude of yours."

Saya raised another eyebrow. "You missed me being angry with you?"

The man finally rose away from her to instead sit beside her. He closed his eyes with a smirk before he answered her. "Yes," he nearly whispered.

Saya slowly sat up to face him. "Are you serious?" she snorted at him. "You miss me making you angry?"

"Not necessarily," he sneered. Orochimaru turned so to put his back to her. "So many do what I order of them or support my actions without question. Others are terrified of me. It's…amusing to see someone who so obviously could care less, especially a woman."

"Besides," he continued as he turned to look back at her with a smirk, "you yourself admitted to missing our bickering."

Saya drew her knees to her chest in an attempt to hide the blush that was growing across her face. "Sometimes…but only if I was the one laughing."

"Exactly."

The two shared grins, but Saya's was short lived. She was in no mood to smile, laugh, or playfully fight with him. Her future with Akira was weighing heavily on her mind now. She knew Orochimaru was right, as usual. But it was also because of him that their future seemed bleak. In a sense, he controlled it, and they all knew Orochimaru was not going to let Saya out of his grasp. His pride was too great, and if Saya did become too much to handle, releasing the curse was not the only option the man had in getting rid of her.

Yet, somehow Saya felt that Orochimaru wouldn't go that far. She didn't feel special to the man, but for some reason she sensed that he would never kill her.

The lord awkwardly cleared his throat. "You're also strong, brave, and very forgiving."

"No I'm not," Saya mumbled. She could have just as easily laughed, but his calm and honest tone told her he wasn't mocking her. He was serious.

"Being here proves that. I had…have a great life, but I ran away from the only man who's truly loved me to see you. He's scared to death I'm going to leave him - that Tetsuya's going to completely forget about him. I knew that, but I still came. I knew you were dangerous, but I dragged my son out here with me not having a single clue as to how you would react."

Saya paused to bury her face in her knees before a sob escaped her lips. Her fingers dug into her clothes. She hated crying in front of this man. "I'm so stupid," she finally choked out.

Orochimaru sighed loudly. He wasn't fond of anyone showing their sadness; it was a sign of weakness and extremely irritating. Saya was becoming especially frequent in showing that weakness. But, he also knew he was the cause of that weakness. As he listened to her, his hands curled into painfully tight fists.

"Saya," he started firmly. He paused long enough for her crying to cease, but to also gather his own emotions. His tone softened. "I know what I did to you, and it's because you _are _strong and brave that I did it."

"Why did you do it?" she instantly shot back. Their eyes then locked, where hers practically pleaded with his. "I don't care what your answer is, just give me the honest reason why."

Orochimaru blinked lazily. "Because I wanted to."

Saya cocked her head at the man. "Meaning, you had no reason?"

Golden eyes tore through her silver ones as he quickly spun in his seat to glare at her. Placing the curse on her was not something Orochimaru had planned; it was an impulse reaction, and for that he was ashamed.

"I use whatever means necessary to get what I want. Even though I enjoy your ability to put up a fight, your stubbornness also infuriated me. You pushed me too far that night, so I made sure from that night on that at least some of it would be broken."

Orochimaru clenched the edge of the bed again as he turned back to face the other side of the room. "But it didn't go quite as planned. Healing you so early after receiving the curse and before it had a chance to take its full effect on you changed things. It still had a degree of an influence over you, and it still does today, but you were able to do what I hoped you wouldn't.

"You left. I'm not a fool; I knew given the chance you would, but…"

Orochimaru trailed off as he struggled with his words. The fact of the matter was that he was furious that Saya had left. He had also felt a pang in his chest that morning he followed her footprints throughout the forest. It all angered him to no end, but above all the fact that this woman had gotten under his skin.

"But what?" Saya asked cautiously.

"I both cursed and healed you for a reason: to keep you here. I'm aware of how much it has impacted you and how I've treated you, but what Kabuto did crossed the line. I do not want you dead, Saya. I won't deny that I have abused you; I can't promise I will never do it again, but I want you here…with me.

"As for why," he continued as he took a deep breath, "I enjoy your company. When we're not arguing, your presence is quite calming. That is an extraordinarily hard thing for me to come by." Orochimaru paused to hang his head, something he rarely did.

"Six months or so ago everything went to hell. I literally stared death in the face, I suffered in agonizing pain, I took my village to war, and that is just to skim the surface. I am still picking up the pieces, and the end is far from near.

"There were days I would lie in bed and think about you, about how you would have taken care of me, calmed me."

"Orochimaru," Saya finally stopped him.

The man turned to look back at her. His body was tense, but his face was even worse. Saya didn't know what to say or even react. She shook her head as her eyes stared to well up with tears.

"I can't listen to something that deep from you, not right now."

Orochimaru angrily narrowed his eyes at her, but he nodded his head in acknowledgement. He stood and reached for his discarded night shirt on the floor.

"There is nothing more private than my emotions, Saya. Do not make me disappointed in sharing them with you." Orochimaru pulled his shirt over his head and headed for the door. He didn't look back at the woman still in his bed.

"I think it's best we spend today apart. Think about what I've told you."

**AN: Review, please. :)**


	18. Author's Insight

**Author's Insight **

Hi guys. I'm updating with a new "chapter" to give a little more info about where I'm going with this series and the direction I have already taken with it.

There seems to be some concern that I have forgotten who Orochimaru truly is. How evil, sadistic, selfish, horrifying he is. Trust me, I haven't. I rewatch certain anime episodes countless times and research all I can about Orochimaru so I can grasp who he is and how his brain processes before I sit down to write a new chapter.

This is not a love or redemption story. At least, not a successful one. Orochimaru is very right about what he said about Saya in the last chapter: she is very forgiving. I don't want to give too much away, which will be hard to do as I touch on some other subjects, but Saya will get tangled up into why Orochimaru is the person he is. She wants to learn all she can about him for the sake of Tetsuya knowing who is father is, but she is of course also interested in learning more about him for her own reasons. I'll leave that a secret.

I think this is one of the problems with writing about a character that has an established personality; if you seemingly write off course, people think you are trying to change the person or are a terrible writer. I do not want to change Orochimaru at all. I love how evil he is. If I wanted this story to be unrealistic to his character, he and Saya would have had a grand ol' wedding by now. Excuse my language, but I'm not interested in that bullshit. This is not a happy story, nor does it end happy. I'll leave you all to wonder why, but just know I do not intend to change Orochimaru into a Disney prince. He's being nice to Saya for a reason, and it's for his own selfish reason.

Don't worry, though. Saya will gradually learn more about the man. Orochimaru doesn't want to scare her away, so he is protecting her from himself. That's why there are restrictions on where she is allowed to go. When they move to his main compound that's in the anime, Saya gets more adventurous. She isn't happy with what she discovers, naturally, and Kabuto certainly doesn't help. He will be whispering horror stories into her ear from here on out.

True, Orochimaru did get somewhat personal with Saya in this latest chapter. Is he bending the truth or not? You'll have to keep reading to find out. But it seems he isn't alone in having inner turmoil.

Now on to Saya. Let me say this first: she is an utter and complete mess. She is making stupid, selfish moves, flip-flopping about how open she wants to be, and crying all the time. She is completely different that how she was in the first story. This is intentional. In case no one has made the connection, let me talk a little about the titles within this series. In "Nurse Me" Orochimaru was the broken one and Saya was the strong one. The man was hurt and she nursed him back to health. She also put up with Orochimaru's crap until she put her foot down and stepped away. In "Mend Me" the roles are reversed. Instead of her body, though, Saya's mind is broken. She doesn't know what she wants and can't think for herself. All the while, Orochimaru is the strong one who is playing it up.

Also, Saya isn't perfect. I don't want her to be. I don't want all of you to agree with everything she says or does. This is why I like her: she's her own person, even when I'm writing. When I get into her mindset, I often end up taking different directions than what I had planned for her. Personally, I have been in a relationship similar to the one she shares with Orochimaru. I know what it's like to be no longer loved by – or not at all in Saya's case – by someone you just can't let go. I know what it's like to put up with emotional abuse, yet still turning to that same person. While Saya is not in love, she cannot let go of Orochimaru. Part of it is because of her curse. Don't forget, people, she isn't behaving entirely of her own accord. But part of it is also because she is not 100% happy with her life, and it's because of her curiosity towards this man. She will eventually break down and share why she isn't and what she wishes was different. It may surprise you.

Part 3 will be called "Break Me". It may be obvious to some as to what this means, but I will leave you guessing if not. I may just surprise you all, though. Certain events are always changing with this series.

Now onto what some have called a plothole, why didn't Saya tell Tetsuya Akira was his father? It would have saved her from having to deal with Orochimaru all over again.

One, because I would then not be able to write about my favorite snakey lord, but more importantly is because like his father, Tetsuya is quite smart. It would take him only a few years more to realize Akira wasn't his father. He would then be left wondering about his mystery man and the fact that his mother had lied to him about something so important.

Two, it's kinda obvious now that Saya wanted to see Orochimaru for her own reasons. She just tried to use Tetsuya as an excuse to hopefully beat her own needs out of her head. She may be considered a bad mother for dragging her son into such a mess, but again, she isn't perfect and she is miserable.

Akira and Kabuto will be popping up again from time to time. They are still intent on driving a wedge between the two. Akira is just biding his time for now while the week passes. Kabuto will pop up again in the next chapter to share a bit more about Orochimaru. I haven't forgotten about them or Tetsuya. I plan for him to spend more alone time with his father soon.

I may delete this when I get a new chapter to put up, for now I'm leaving it up. It seems that no one has suspected that there just may be twists throughout this story, so I just wanted to let everyone know where I am going with this series and my writing. That may be my own fault for not writing about what's going on in Orochimaru's head, but that's why I haven't. I'm still not being direct in the events that will happen and don't want to be. I want there to be some surprises and twists. It's just that the twists may not be what you all expect.

But as I said, I am not planning on turning Orochimaru into a hero. I am not planning on him falling in love. There will be moments of tenderness, but this is still not a happy story. It's about using people by manipulating their thoughts and feelings, by both sides, so there is also going to be drama. I haven't forgotten that these people are ninjas, either. There will be violence and action to come soon enough.

Thanks for reading, guys. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, I would love to hear them. I'm going to try to start responding to every review I get now. I just want this story to continue and I need communication with my readers to motivate me. I love this story and this "couple", so I want to remain dedicated to it.

(As always, I'm sure I left something out I intended to mention.)


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Saya took a sharp intake of breath as Orochimaru pressed her wet body against the glass. The lord chuckled as his own pressed against hers; the water from the shower making their skin stick together. Orochimaru held Saya's hands above her head, which he took advantage of as he began to trail kisses along her shoulders. _

_Goosebumps prickled Saya's skin, but it wasn't until the man's long tongue began to slowly caress her body that her toes and fingers curled. She pressed her face against her raised arm to hide her pleasure- contorted face. _

"Mom?"

_Saya's eyes opened then, but all she could see through the steamy glass was a vague outline of the bathroom. _

_The more Orochimaru teased her, the more her lower half started to curl and press against his. Before she even realized it, Saya had bent herself over in anticipation. _

"Saya?"

_It was Kabuto's voice this time. Saya cringed at the thought of that creep watching them. She angrily looked around the room once more to find no one there. Her scowl was quickly replaced with a lazy grin as she was thrown flat against the glass as Orochimaru roughly entered her. Saya cried out to the man over and over._

"Mom? Mom!"

Saya's eyes opened for real that time. She snapped her head up to find herself in one of the compound's studies. Tetsuya eyed her worriedly from across the table, and from the doorway, Kabuto looked on at her with that familiar disdain creeping into his face.

"What is it?" Saya asked as she rubbed at her eyes.

"You fell asleep," Tetsuya carefully told her, "and started screaming."

Saya began to blush as her dream started to melt away to reality. "Oh…I-"

"It must have been some dream," Kabuto interrupted as he stepped up and took a seat at the table. It was covered in papers from Tetsuya's writing practice. "Why don't you tell us about it," he half-smirked, half-frowned at her.

"I don't remember," Saya simply lied.

"It was about Dad!" Tetsuya exclaimed. "You kept saying has name. Did something happen to him?"

Something was happening, alright, Saya thought. She closed her eyes. "I don't remember, honey. If I do, I'll tell you later, ok?" Her attention turned to Kabuto as she opened her eyes. "For now, could you go get ready for your nap? I need to talk to Kabuto."

The little boy sighed, but he obeyed as he slid out of his chair. "You send me to my room all the time now. I wish I was with Dad."

"Maybe tomorrow," Saya reassured as Tetsuya all but drug his feet as he left the room.

She and Kabuto shared hard glares then. As much as she wanted to rub her dream in his face, Saya restrained herself. She sighed. "I need to talk to you about Orochimaru."

"What's on your mind?" he asked her as he skimmed over Tetsuya's work. His expression had since turned to one of boredom.

"Tell me what you know about him. His past, how you met him, his powers, his…emotions." Saya's eyes almost pleaded with his, and were answered with intrigued ones.

Kabuto shifted uncomfortably in his chair. This would be a great chance to slip in some horrifying insight into the man's true nature, but it wasn't often that Kabuto was given the chance to speak openly of his master, to praise him.

"Are you sure I'm the person to ask?" he almost laughed. "After all, you two are _much _closer than we could ever be."

He's baiting you, a voice in Saya's head told her. She had to stay calm, but Kabuto was the only person she had to talk to. She couldn't talk to Orochimaru about himself in this way, especially after what she had seen that morning. She needed to learn about Orochimaru from someone else's point of view.

Saya shrugged. "Just tell me what you know," she said lightly. "I'm sure you have some interesting stories to tell."

Kabuto sat back in his chair and looked toward the ceiling. "Where to start," he mumbled as he pressed his fingers together. He smirked lightly. "Shall I tell you about how he lost the chance of becoming Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, how I killed him when I first met him, how he killed his latest victim in a single strike, how he experiments to find the key to immortality, or how he quite literally is able to steal other people's-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Saya interrupted as she held up a hand. Kabuto twitched as his most important statement was cut short, but that didn't stop Saya as she raised a harsh eyebrow. "You killed him?"

"Yes," Kabuto replied simply.

Slowly, and with a now blank expression, Saya asked, "And…he's still alive?"

The man sneered at her. "Fascinating, isn't he? Shall I tell you how?"

Saya opened her mouth to speak, but she lost her words as his sank in. Her hand dropped as her body sank into the chair. Saya didn't know a lot about the abilities of the shinobi, but she learned from Akira that there were such abilities her nightmares couldn't even produce. She swallowed hard, but spoke calmly. "Sure."

Kabuto nodded once. "Lord Orochimaru is just as serpentine on his inside as his outside. To put it quite frankly, he can shed both his skin and his entire body if needed. It depends on how much damage he inflicts.

"When I first met Orochimaru, I was in a confused state of mind. I had no idea who I was, but Orochimaru knew plenty. He told me things about myself and people close to me I did not want to hear or believe, so I attacked and killed him. I didn't know who the man was or what he was cable of, so I was surprised when a perfectly healthy body slithered out of the one I had destroyed."

Saya shuddered and sat up in her chair. "That is…fascinating, and quite useful."

Kabuto cocked his head. "It doesn't scare you?"

"I-" the woman struggled. "I'm sure it would creep me out if I saw it myself, but no. I am a nurse after all, so I have seen some disturbing things. But…at one time I wanted to try to kill him because of my curse. It was the last time I was here. I suppose that part of me is scared now knowing that I can't kill him, but I don't want that anymore."

Saya cut her eyes, mad at herself for blurting out so much. "Forget I said that," she quickly added.

Damn, Kabuto thought.

"But what's this about his latest victim?"

Kabuto's smirk resurfaced as he sensed Saya becoming uncomfortable. He held his hands up and shrugged. "He killed one of his servants."

Saya's heart began to pound. She didn't know why; was it really that surprising to hear of Orochimaru killing someone? She knew the man was violent enough. "Why? And how many other people has he killed?"

"Oh, Kabuto laughed, "I couldn't tell you how many. But as for that man, he was simply the wrong person in the wrong place. Orochimaru was terribly wounded months ago. He was-"

"In a lot of pain," Saya whispered as her eyes cut away from him again.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at her. The woman actually sounded sad, which prompted an annoying surge of jealousy to course through him. "Yes," he quietly replied. Flashbacks of the time he spent taking care of his lord now saturated Kabuto's mind. "An indescribable amount. He almost died, actually."

Tears started to sting Saya's eyes. She bit her lip in confusion, not wanting to care that much about Orochimaru. The man certainly didn't deserve it. "What happened?" Saya almost whispered.

Kabuto glared at her then. While he wanted to tell her the awful truth, that Orochimaru had attacked the Leaf Village and the Third Hokage purely out of boredom and fun, he didn't trust her enough to tell her just yet. There were only a few days left of Saya's visit. It was crucial that he scared her enough to keep her from coming back, but not so much that she went to the authorities.

The young med ninja mentally cursed Orochimaru once again for this mess.

"Another shinobi, quite a strong one, summoned Death to take Orochimaru's soul away. He wanted him dead that badly," Kabuto finished with a cringe. "But Orochimaru overpowered him and killed him before the curse was completely set. Death took the life of the other shinobi, as is the deal, but only part of Orochimaru: his arms.

"His arms were literally dead, but a terrible sickness overtook him. We tried everything to heal him, but what's worse was that Orochimaru had no new body to shed for." Kabuto paused to stare Saya in the eye as he uttered his next statement. "He needed a new body."

Saya struggled to find her voice under his gaze. "I'm guessing he did?"

"Yes," he continued with his hard glare. "Orochimaru can overpower and consume the bodies of others. It's a complex process that can be performed only every three years or so, and Orochimaru needs much medical treatment before properly performing it. Afterwards, his new body morphs into his form and he regains his appearance.

"This time was different, though. We had no time to prepare his body, so it was rushed, and the body chosen was not the most ideal. Orochimaru had plans of the body he wanted, so he could gain that person's powers as well, but it didn't happen as planned. And even after growing into his new body, Orochimaru still struggled with the sickness. It," Kabuto paused to catch his breath, "it was very taxing on him, and on me."

Saya's hands gripped the edge of her seat. He eyes had since moved away from Kabuto as images flashed through her head. She imagined Orochimaru sucking the soul out of strangers' bodies, and images of him bloodied and broken. Her eyes stung once again, which prompted her to close them.

"Would you like to know how?" Kabuto asked with a smirk. He could see her uneasiness all to clearly.

"No," Saya instantly shot. "I really don't. It's hellish."

The man's face flashed with anger. "If it wasn't for such hellishness, he would be dead." He watched as Saya shook her head and rose from her chair, clearly having heard enough. His tone turned harsh.

"And as for emotions," Kabuto quickly added to grab her attention, "Orochimaru has none. He cares for nothing and no one other than himself. It stems from both his nature and his training. Do yourself a favor and stop wasting your time. That man will never love you."

Saya's hands curled into fists. There was only so much she could take, even if she knew better than to argue with Kabuto. "I don't want him to love me. I never wanted any sort of care or love from him, _ever_. He started this, and he's still playing his game."

She pointed a finger at Kabuto. "So don't you dare act as if I am here because I am that desperate for him. I'm here because of what he did to me, and you know that. You're just pissed off at him for having this insane infatuation with me, and you're taking it out on me instead of him. _I'm _not your problem, Kabuto. He is. I don't want to be your enemy, so stop treating me like I am."

Without waiting for a reply or reaction, Saya quickly left for Tetsuya's room. Her day had turned from bad to worse. She wanted Orochimaru to hurry home, still not completely trusting of Kabuto to keep his temper from exploding again. The fact that the man causing both of their troubles was the one she wanted comfort from made her that much more angry.

Tetsuya was already in bed dozing off to sleep when Saya checked on him. She wanted to curl up with him, but she also didn't want to disturb him. He needed to be well rested when his father returned, as he would demand that Orochimaru spend the rest of the day with him.

Instead, Saya found herself back in Orochimaru's room. As her eyes finally let her tears fall, she collapsed on his bed and hugged one of the pillows. She cried into it, not entirely sure why she was. There were too many emotions running through her head, and how she felt about Orochimaru was gnawing away at her.

She didn't know whether to hate him or not. She had always wanted to, but she was finally coming to terms with the fact that she never could.

Over an hour passed, and all Saya could do was stare blankly at the wall after her eyes became too tired to cry anymore. She heard the door open casually behind her.

Thinking it was her son, she wiped at her eyes and rolled over with a grin. When she saw her visitor, her grinned dropped. She stared blankly at Orochimaru.

One of his black eyebrows rose. "I thought I told you-"

He stopped as Saya rolled over and away from him. "You're back early," she tiredly told him.

"It's storming quite badly," he lightly responded before he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at Saya from over his shoulder. "Have you not been up?"

"I have," she sighed. "Kabuto upset me. Tetsuya's napping, so I came back here."

Orochimaru moved to sit beside her. He looked down at her face and carefully moved a lock of hair away. Saya didn't respond. His plaything was quickly wearing out.

"You were upset, so you came to my room?" he asked.

"It's more familiar," Saya responded as she closed her eyes. She sighed. "I'm so tired, Orochimaru."

She was done lying to herself and everyone around her as well. "I'm tired of all of this, all these feelings. I'm tired of you. We scream at each other and then turn around comforting each other. It's exhausting. But the worst part is, I can't walk away, and I don't even know why.

"And you know that," she continued as her thoughts continued to spill from her mouth. "This is all one big game for you, isn't it? I don't understand why you are the way you are. I want you to be someone else so badly-"

"Why is that?" Orochimaru interrupted her.

"Because then it would make sense!" she rasped. Tears started to build behind her eyelids. "If I was this drawn to someone who was decent, someone like Akira, I wouldn't feel like this. I wouldn't feel like something is wrong with me. But no, it has to be this selfish, abusive, sadistic snake."

Saya paused to think back on what she sad told Kabuto, about blaming the wrong person. Maybe Orochimaru wasn't the one to blame. He was just being as Saya described, being himself. It was her problem that she let herself become attracted and intrigued by him.

A small gasp escaped her lips as Orochimaru grabbed her by the jaw and forced her to look up at him. His eyes looked just as tired as hers. He held here there for a moment, not speaking, but just staring at her. Saya didn't know what to make of it.

"Stay with me," he almost whispered. "One more week."


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Lord Orochimaru? There's someone here to see you."

It was morning, and while most of the compound was still asleep, Orochimaru was wide awake. So were his perimeter guards. He frowned at the two shinobi on the other side of his bedroom doorway.

"I hope there's a good reason why they're here, let alone still alive."

The two men eyed each other; they were the very pair that reported their visitor's escape with a certain nurse years ago. "It's Akira," they said in unison.

Orochimaru raised a lazy eyebrow at them. He had promised Saya he would be back in a week, and he wasn't going to be a second late.

"Have you told him Saya's still asleep?"

The two shook their head while one replied, "No, we only took him to your study and told him to wait."

Orochimaru uttered a small sound of approval as the pushed passed the two men. He also suppressed the urge to sneer as he walked up the halls. He didn't have the chance to speak with Akira when he brought Saya and Tetsuya to him, but now he did.

When he reached the study, he found two more shinobi standing outside the closed door. Not a word was spoken as he entered without knocking.

Expecting someone different, Akira grinned widely, but it was quickly dropped as he laid eyes on his former master. He didn't quite know how to feel or react. While he hated what Orochimaru had done to Saya, he owed the man a lot.

"I want to see Saya," Akira carefully told him.

Orochimaru's only response was a smirk and a harsh glare as he sat down opposite him at a table.

Thoughts racing and panic rising, Akira lowered his eyebrows. "If you've done anything to them-"

"Both Saya and Tetsuya are perfectly fine," Orochimaru casually interrupted. "They're sleeping." He lowered his own eyebrows then. "I believe the two of us have our own words to exchange first."

Akira crossed his arms and almost laughed. "I really don't have anything constructive to say about this entire situation. It's been a week. I'm only here to take them home."

Orochimaru chuckled deeply. "Not quite yet." Seeing an outburst coming from the other man, he quickly continued. "Saya has decided to extend her stay for another week."

"_Saya_ decided?" Akira asked, disbelief clearly written on his face.

"One week is hardly enough time for us to catch up," the lord replied matter-of-factly. "And certainly not enough time to get acquainted with my son."

Akira curled his hands into fists and fought a scowl. Such obvious sarcasm about the people he loved, and at least one who Orochimaru should, made his blood boil. He had never before lost his temper with his old lord, but now that they were practically enemies, it was not the time to start.

"I want to see her. Now," he gritted though clenched jaws.

Ignoring him, Orochimaru sat back in his chair. "Akira, did you ever wonder why I never had you hunted down after you ran off?"

Anger subsiding for just a moment, Akira shifted in his chair and looked away. "I did."

"After taking you in and training you all those years, I knew you didn't have the nerve to truly betray me. I knew you weren't a threat to me. You're _still _not a threat to me."

Smirking, Akira replied. "And why are you telling me this? To reassure yourself or try to intimidate me?"

Orochimaru smirked at the man's snarky comment. Akira had never talked back to him before; he had ever only remained silent when he felt the need to argue. He knew their tug of war battle with Saya was a touchy subject, though, so he wondered just how far he could push until Akira snapped.

"I have no reason for either," the lord replied as he held up his hands. "We both know it was Saya's idea and decision to come back here, and we know why."

His face dropping, Akira looked off the side and to the floor. He did know why, even though Saya assured him time and again that it wasn't about her attraction to the other man. Clearing his throat, Akira asked, "And did she do what she came to do?"

Akira looked up at Orochimaru almost pleadingly, hoping his answer would be a good one.

"Yes and no," the older man simply replied. "She's slept in my bed at night for most of her stay, but-"

"She has?" Akira cut him off. Without waiting for an answer he asked, "What else?"

Crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow, Orochimaru asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"No," Akira almost growled, "but I need to." He closed his eyes and stiffened his body, clearly in turmoil. Of course he didn't want to know, but as much as he loved Saya, he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer from her. "How far have you gotten? I mean, just kissing or-"

"Yes," Orochimaru instantly confirmed.

"And did she let you?"

The man confirmed once again.

Taking a deep breath, Akira lowered his voice as to almost not let his own ears hear the question. "What else?"

"That's all," Orochimaru casually replied.

Feeling a sense of hope, Akira grinned awkwardly. Maybe Saya still had some fight left in her after all. However, sensing this hope, Orochimaru felt the need to elaborate. He countered Akira's awkward grin with a devilish one.

"But only because that's all I've attempted."

Anger surfacing once again, Akira shot a glare at Orochimaru. It took everything within him to keep from pouncing across the table to bash that grinning face of his onto the floor. He knew better, though. Akira had seen enough of Orochimaru's skill to know he would rip him to pieces without a second thought.

Knowing he had gotten the best of him, Orochimaru watched with that same grin as Akira quickly stood and left the room.

Akira flew down the hallways of the compound until he reached the room that belonged to Saya during her last visit. Despite what he had just heard, he smiled at seeing Saya just as she was waking her son up.

Tetsuya's eyes instantly grew wide at seeing the man, but it was Saya who jumped to throw her arms around him. Akira sighed as he ran a hand over her hair. While he was hurt, he couldn't be truly angry at Saya.

"Did you miss me?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Saya hugged him harder and laughed. "Of course I did." She looked to her son as he began to wiggle between the two of them. "We both did."

"Are you going to be staying with us this time?" Tetsuya asked as Akira bent down to give him a hug.

Saya sighed and put a hand to her face. She didn't want to tell Akira about her extended stay as soon as he walked through the door. She sat back down on the bed as Akira stole a quick glance at her before turning back to the boy. He grinned sympathetically.

"I'll try to stay a little while today, but that's it. This is time you're supposed to spending with someone else."

Tetsuya looked toward his mother. "Where is Dad?"

Saya watched as Akira blanched at the word he was trying to avoid. She could feel tightness in her jaws as she felt a wave of sadness rush through her body.

"He's in his study," Akira answered for her. "Tell you what, you go find him and get breakfast started. Your mom and I will be along soon."

Tatsuya smiled. "You promise?"

Akira smiled back. "Of course."

Saya continued to fight back tears as the two shared one more hug before the boy left the room. She hated sending him away all the time, but there were too many conversations surrounding her that he was much too young to hear.

She looked apologetically up at Akira as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"One more week?" he asked her.

Saya sighed. "There hasn't been time to talk about everything. The majority of the week was just spent getting past the awkwardness. How did you find out, anyway?"

"Papa Orochimaru told me," Akira almost laughed.

Saya clenched her hands into fists and looked away from Akira to stare at a spot on the wall. "What else did he tell you?"

Akira put a hand over one of Saya's fists. "Enough, but much less than I was afraid of."

He didn't trust me, Saya thought. But then again, he was partially right. She bit her lip. "You know I love you, Akira."

The man stiffened, but he looked down at Saya. "And I don't doubt that. I just think I finally understand how difficult this situation is for you." He gave Saya's hand a squeeze before he continued. "Look, Saya, I know we've been off and on a lot and I know we've been on again for just a short time, but I don't think we're ready yet.

"Until this Orochimaru thing is over, we don't need to be together. It's obvious there's something between you two; there had to be in order for you to sleep with him and keep putting up with him. It's too hard for us to try to keep this relationship serious and committed with him still having a hold on you. To be quite honest, I'm tired."

Saya had turned her head back to Akira, but that didn't mean it was easy for her to look at him. Her eyes were teary and on the verge of spilling over. It was a talk that wasn't new to either of them, but this time was different. Akira knew the only thing keeping Saya and Orochimaru apart was their relationship.

"For how long?" she asked in a whisper.

Akira shrugged. "For this week, maybe longer."

What Saya wondered but was too afraid to ask was what if it was much longer than that, if ever? "I just don't want to lose you for good."

Akira grinned at her. "I may be tired, but I won't give up for good."

Saya returned a slight grin of her own. "Good, because really I don't want you to. And you're not mad at me?"

"Not at you, but him. He's an alluring, persuasive bastard and he knows it. I was around him enough to know it, too." Akira sighed once again. "That leads me to what I can't even believe I'm getting ready to say, but I want you to do whatever you think will help ease your frustration and anxiety."

Saya raised an eyebrow at him. "You really can't mean that."

The man frowned as he looked away from her. "If I wasn't in the picture – if you and I were just friends or we had gone our separate ways a long time ago, what would be stopping you from being with him, even if it were just once?"

Shaking her head, it took Saya just an instant to reply. "It's not like that at all. I'm not dying to jump into bed with him. I never was five years ago. I had thought about it and eventually did, yes, but I would like to think that now I would have enough pride and disgust toward him to keep from doing it."

"Just know that I won't be mad at you, whatever you do or don't end up doing."

"How can you tell me you love me, yet not care if I sleep with another man or not?"

Muttering under his breath, but still loud enough for Saya to hear, he replied. "How can you tell me you love me, yet kiss another man?"

The tears Saya had been fighting finally fell. The comment was so harsh and so true that she couldn't even properly cry; she just let her eyes empty. "But I do love you," she half-choked.

"And I love you, Saya," Akira assured her as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm willing to let our relationship slide this week, and all because I want you to have at least some peace. It's not an easy thing to want, but I want you to be happy.

"And if by the end of the week the sex count is Orochimaru:2 and Aikra:0, then so be it. _I'm _the one going back home to love you and watch Tetsuya grow up. He will never be able to have that."

Saya clung to Akira's clothes. She still couldn't believe what he was saying, partly because what he said was true, but the fact that he knew continuing to fight Orochimaru was useless made her feel like their relationship was gone forever.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered. "Just promise me this isn't it for us."

He hugged her tighter and grinned. "I know it sounds like I'm giving up, but I'm not. If giving you some slack helps, then I'm willing to give it."

Saya pictured her curse mark in her head as she began to calm. If it wasn't for it, she could have put her lust of Orochimaru behind her a long time ago. "And when we do get home, we're going to spend every free minute we have researching curses. There just has to be a way to get rid of this."

"No, I'll start as soon as I leave here."

Saya pulled away from Akira and grinned sadly at him. She sighed heavily. "Do you really think the four of us eating breakfast together is a good idea?"

Akira almost laughed, "It will be awkward. I'm very close to punching the man in the face, but I'll keep my hands to myself. It's important for Tetsuya to see us all getting along."

With the premise of adding even the slightest bit of positive interaction into her son's life, Saya couldn't help but agree. Plus, Akira had promised.

"Just remember," Saya added before they joined the other two, "he does like Orochimaru and he does know he's his real father, but he also knows who's raised and loved him. Don't let the word 'Dad' get to you."

Even with heavy hearts, they both managed actual smiles then.

As they finally made their way to the kitchen, they found Tetsuya patiently waiting at the kitchen table while Orochimaru finished whipping up some rice and eggs.

"It's about time," Tetsuya half-whined as they entered the room.

Orochimaru turned to find the two other adults smiling. He fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at them, thinking that their discussion of Saya's stay couldn't possibly make them happy. Instead, he finished setting the table and took a seat beside his son.

Akira sat down opposite of his former lord. He had gotten the best of him earlier, but after his awkward talk with Saya, he couldn't help but feel like he was the real man coming out on top. They glared daringly at each other. Saya naturally took a seat beside Akira.

They began to eat and act casually. Saya bridged the conversation gap between the two men, mainly discussing the child appropriate moments of their stay with Orochimaru.

Kabuto eventually popped into the kitchen. He and Akira stole glanced at each other – sharing the frustration that their jointed plan on having Saya begging to leave by now ruined. He didn't bother to take a seat at the table with the awkward, makeshift family. He just leaned against a counter, nibbling on what food was left over. He would have left, but he was almost amused by the obvious tension between the two other men.

All was going relatively well until, innocently outspoken as ever, Tetsuya asked, "Why haven't either of you married Mom?"

Everyone in the room froze, save for Akira and Orochimaru who shared widening eyes. As the seconds ticked by without an answer, Tetsuya looked back and forth between the two men who he had come to know as fathers.

Saya began to fidget in her seat, uncomfortable and preparing for what she knew wouldn't be terrific answers from either man.

However, with a snicker it was Kabuto who broke the tense silence. "Oh, this is just hilarious."

**AN: **Tetsuya, you are one adorable little stinker. Look over any typos; I haven't proofread this yet and wanted to hurry up and get it uploaded. As always, reviews are amazing.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

By the afternoon Akira was long gone and Saya was once again on her own. After the painfully awkward breakfast time, Tetsuya wanted to spend some time with Akira outside. Saya was more than happy to allow it. Any chance she had to get some fresh air and sunshine made her happy, especially since Orochimaru let the three of them go off without him. Saya was surprised by this. After all, if she had second thoughts, it wouldn't be the first time she had run away with Akira.

The three had decided to go fishing at a small pond beyond the compound's entrance. It was where Saya lay now. Her feet dangled in the cool water while the sun soaked and warmed her body. It was the best she had felt since she left home. The small creek that ran behind her place was one of her favorite spots, and this pond made her realize how much she missed it.

Tetsuya lay beside her sound asleep. Since it was an exciting day for him, Saya promised that he could stay up through his naptime, but it seemed like their relaxing spot had gotten the best of him. Saya fought her own heavy eyelids, but it was mainly from her tired mind unwinding.

While Akira's words had upset her, she couldn't help but feel freer. She didn't feel the pressure of having to "behave" as he called it. For the past few days she also hadn't felt the pressure of misbehaving. After asking her to stay one more week, Orochimaru promised to be more serious and less intrusive with her.

So far he had kept his word. Since that night they hadn't fought or argued, nor had they shared a bed together. With some harsh persuasion, Sasuke had been convinced to spend the rest of Saya's stay training on his own. It was one of the main reasons Orochimaru hadn't had enough time to spend with his son.

This week would be different, though. The man promised to spend every day of that week with them. It was hard for her to image Orochimaru interacting with children, so Saya looked forward to seeing the man continue to try to act fatherly.

"You look happy," a familiar voice said above her head.

Saya's eyes snapped open to find Orochimaru standing behind her. He looked down at her with what looked like a genuine grin.

"Peaceful," she corrected him. She hadn't even heard him approach.

Orochimaru glanced over to his napping son before turning his bright eyes back to Saya. "Should I leave, then?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Since when did Orochimaru care what she preferred? Saya closed her eyes again. "You can stay." Her voice was quiet as she replied. Whenever Orochimaru was being civil with her, she wanted his company. It was crazy, with all he had put her through, but because of that he was the only person who understood her. While she despised the man, she also found comfort in their calmer moments together.

That didn't stop her heart from skipping a beat as he lay down beside her, though.

"Do you like the sun?" Saya casually asked him.

"I do," the man answered calmly.

Saya opened her eyes in time to catch his own. One side of her mouth rose into a grin. "It certainly doesn't look like it," hinting at his deathly pale skin.

Orochimaru answered carefully. "I like the quiet solitude that comes with living underground. I'm not someone who thrives on human interaction or bright, sunny days like this." His eyes cut to Saya. "But I do enjoy the outdoors and the right company from time to time."

Saya bit her lip. Living in such a way would drain her of all livelihood in no time. It sounded like a terrible, depressing way to live. "The right company," she started as she repeated his words. "It sounds to me like you're lonely."

She looked over at the man, hoping for a response. She didn't get a verbal answer, but she could see Orochimaru's face twisting in agitation. Saya couldn't believe that he never felt emotions. He was human, even if he was a strange, cruel one. He had to be lonely for at least a friend or someone he could talk openly with.

"It's normal to have feelings, Orochimaru," she added.

He snorted sarcastically. "Feelings are the exact reason you and Akira are in the state you're in. You both continue to hurt each other, and why? Because you feel for each other."

Shrugging, Saya answered in almost a whisper. "When you care about someone, you're willing to risk the hurt that can come along with it. Can you honestly say you've never felt that way about anyone?"

Orochimaru turned his head toward her. "Yes," he simply replied. "I've never willingly taken that risk. I've never willingly felt care or love for anyone. It's a distraction."

Saya raised her eyebrows. "So other than your parents, you've never told anyone you love or care about them?"

The man shook his head.

"And other than your parents, has anyone ever told you they love you?"

Orochimaru kept his face expressionless as he answered with a "no".

Saya sat up slowly and quietly, pulling her knees into her chest. She checked to see if Tetsuya was still asleep before she continued. "How long have your parents been gone?"

He sighed through his nose. "Around forty years."

The nurse frowned down at him. "So, for forty years no one has told you they love you?"

Scowling now, Orochimaru sat up to level their gazes. "Yes, Saya. I believe that's what I just told you. For forty years I haven't had to deal with that..."

"Don't say distraction," Saya interrupted as he struggled for his words. "Everyone deserves and needs to feel love."

"To need love, to need to seek it out implies weakness. There are indeed things one needs in this life to survive, but love is not one of them."

Saya shook her head. First Akira and now with Orochimaru, she couldn't believe the things she was hearing. Maybe that's why Orochimaru believed such things, though. If he had never been in love or been close to anyone, how could he possibly understand the feeling? She felt sorry for him.

"Well I hate to imply that you have a weakness," Saya started with a scoff, "but you do care about two certain people to a degree."

Orochimaru furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but Saya stopped him. She checked on Tetsuya once more. "May I remind you who it was that passed out while healing me from a fatal wound? Or who's put aside the entirety of this upcoming week to spend time with a son who they never even planned on having?"

"That is quite a large assumption, Saya." He whispered as he told her this, almost as if he didn't want her to hear it. "Does it make you feel less guilty?"

Saya cocked her head and looked away from him at the mention of "guilty". Her eyes rolled as she sneered. "It has absolutely nothing to do with that," she half-growled. "And if I am only assuming, it's based on what I've seen from you.

"You admitted it yourself, I'm not just anyone to you – not some random woman you decided to seduce. Even if I was, I would be easily replaceable. When Kabuto tried to kill me, you panicked and saved me. You said it just because Kabuto disobeyed you, but if you really didn't care, you would have let me die and punished him later.

"And Tetsuya…I was worried sick about how you respond to him. You took him in without me even having to ask you. You've been so patient and haven't even raised your voice to him. To some men he would just be some kid, but you've actually tried to step into the role as his father."

Saya paused to stare deep into the man's slitted pupils. "That says more than you think it does."

At first glance it would seem as though Orochimaru sat staring blankly at Saya, but as her words sunk in his face slowly changed to one of disbelief and shock. His jaw tightened, and Saya watched as his pupils expanded.

A moment passed between them. Saya watched a slight breeze blow the man's long hair as he kept staring at her. She finally smiled at him, almost laughing as she spoke. "It's ok to like and care about people, Orochimaru. It doesn't make you weak. If anything, daring to take the risk of getting hurt because of that care implies strength."

Face calming, Orochimaru leaned in close to Saya. In a low voice he told her, "I don't want to hear another word about this. I mean it, Saya. Not one. More. Word."

As he pulled away, Saya couldn't help herself as a smirk formed across her lips. She was right. For once during their arguing, she was finally right about something. Even if it was for his own entertainment and enjoyment, Saya knew that Orochimaru cared what happened to Saya. He certainly cared when she had left; she knew that now.

"So, what all did you tell Akira?" Saya asked as she changed the subject.

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "That only our lips have touched."

Saya half-laughed as she gazed across the pond. She imaged the two of them adolescently bickering about who kissed who. As she kept staring across the pond, the silence between the two of them left her mind to unwind once again.

It was nice having Orochimaru behave differently now. She left like she could actually talk to him. Before, her words and thoughts had to be screened around him, lest he use them to his advantage. Saya eventually glanced sideways at him. His eyes were still closed, and his face looked uncharacteristically calm. It was that much more calming to her.

"Is it going to stay that way?" Saya finally asked.

Orochimaru turned his head to stare blankly at her. He looked Saya up and down, the very same way he had when they first met. Narrowing his eyes with a smirk, Orochimaru bent close to Saya's face. "Now who's playing games?"

Saya produced a smirk of her own. Shrugging, she replied, "I'm not playing games. I'm merely asking a question."

Staring deeply into her eyes, Orochimaru watched Saya as he delicately traced along one of her ears and down her neck. "Whether or not it stays that way is up to you. I'm only playing nice because I know you're tired. I'm tired." He paused as he moved to speak lowly into her ear. "I do want it to stay this way for now, but you should know that I'm aching to pin you down to the floor…against a wall, ravaging you as hardly and as loudly as I possibly can, while you enjoy every moment of it."

Saya could feel her heart pounding at his comment. She could also feel her shoulder prickling, as it somehow knew she was intrigued by the mental image the man had created.

"If emotions are nothing to be ashamed of," he continued, "then neither is lust. I know you have pride and dignity, but the only person judging you is yourself. I want this to be the last time we talk of this, as well. It's all up to you now."

Orochimaru slowly moved away from her, smirking when their eyes met. Saya stared back at him with no words nor expression to even hint at what was running through her mind. What she didn't know, however, was that the silver of her irises was expanding. Orochimaru smirked that much more, his curse causing Saya's lust to surface and show itself against her will.

The two adults shifted their attention as Tatsuya began to stir awake. As he stretched, he grinned sleepily up at his parents.

"But for now, there's something more important we need to focus on."

**AN: **Just a quick chapter to introduce some more feels. Saya's going to try to break this man, the stubborn woman. I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Some father/son bonding moments that are much needed. I just have a feeling it's going to be hard for me to write. It's certainly a challenge putting Orochimaru into the role as father, but I also like playing around with it. Reviews are always appreciated!


	22. Chapter 20

**AN: FINALLY updating. Don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 20**

"Why didn't you and Mom stay together?"

Tetsuya walked across a mossy set of logs as he mindlessly shot question after question at his father. Being the son of a legendary sannin, the ideal bonding moment for the two was an afternoon of light training. Balance and coordination was a good start for the boy, even though he picked up on the skills just as quickly as his father had long ago.

Orochimaru bit the inside of his cheek. Even though he enjoyed basking in his son's attention, anxiety flooded his body when asked to speak about Saya. The man was blunt and honest, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell the truth about the two of them. Even so, it was unlikely the young boy would understand.

Sound ninja monitored the surrounding area out of sight, so Orochimaru took the opportunity to take a relaxing moment as he sat down at the base of a large three. His son played on the logs directly in his line of sight.

"It's both complicated and simple," Orochimaru finally answered. Because we were never together, his mind added. "We disagree on too many things. Your mother wanted a normal, quiet life that included a career and a family. Things are a bit different for a shinobi, especially myself."

Tetsuya frowned as he turned his back to his father to start another round across the logs. "Don't you want a family?"

"I never planned on it," Orochimaru admitted.

The boy stopped his balancing act as he turned and walked back to his father. There was clear sadness on his face. "But you do have a family."

Orochimaru crossed his arms as he stared up at the boy, almost smirking as he did so. He didn't need nor want a family. The discussion about love with Saya was still fresh in his mind. It both infuriated and terrified him, because he knew she was right. Sitting there, he also knew his son was right.

"I suppose things change," the man responded lightly, his eyes shifting away.

Tetsuya watched the man closely as he stepped down from the log. He joined his father and sat down opposite him. His saddened face had been replaced with one of both confusion and uneasiness. What he didn't know what that his father was trying to hide those feelings himself.

"I did like you told me and asked Mom. She said she loves Akira. Doesn't she love you?"

Orochimaru almost laughed. He wasn't sure anymore as to how Saya felt about him, but he was certain it wasn't love. Instead of answering, he asked a question of his own; similar to one he had asked Saya. "Would you rather have her love me instead of Akira?"

The boy's young serpentine eyes squinted. "So, she doesn't," he said to himself.

A silent moment passed between the two. Orochimaru watched as his son struggled with the thoughts and questions running through his head. No doubt his young mind was overwhelmed.

"Mom told me Akira wasn't my dad," he finally said, "but I always felt like he was. He was all we had. Is that why?"

Raising an eyebrow, Orochimaru responded quickly. "I offered your mother the option to stay. Instead, she chose to leave. She left in the middle of the night with Akira, leaving me no knowledge of where I could find her. I wasn't there because she wanted it that way."

As he finished, Orochimaru and Tetsuya alike were surprised to hear the bitterness in his voice. The boy was quick to point it out.

"You didn't want her to leave."

It wasn't a question, but Orochimaru answered anyway. "No," he whispered.

Now scowling at himself, the man watched as a slow smiled spread across his son's face. "You should tell her. Maybe this time she won't leave."

As his scowl slowly faded, Orochimaru unfolded his arms as he chuckled at his son. "I may just do that," he said cryptically. His eyes trailed away from Tetsuya as they stared into the forest. A thought ran through his mind then, one that would once again put him ahead of Saya.

With a trace of a grin still on his face, Orochimaru suddenly turned his back to his son and motioned for him to come forward. "Climb on."

Even though a grin of his own formed, Tetsuya reluctantly did what his father asked. Akira had allowed him to ride on his back many times, but the discussion with his father about being too trusting was already making an impact on him. Still, his grin turned into a smile as Orochimaru secured his arms and legs.

"Hold on tight," Orochimaru told him.

In two bounding leaps, the sannin jumped from the fallen logs to a branch of the three they had been sitting under. He gave Tetsuya only a moment to adjust before he began a speedy journey through the trees; his feet never missing a step.

Tetsuya peeked over his father's shoulder as he ran along the branches, but he couldn't help but shut them tight each time they landed on a new one. Orochimaru could feel his small body jarring and held both of his hands in his.

Even though his mother had let him all but become an expert at climbing trees, Tetsuya was given a glimpse of a scene his eyes had never set on before. As Orochimaru began to ascend higher into the treetops, he saw nothing but full, flowering trees.

It wasn't until they reached a clearing at the top of a hill that Orochimaru brought them to a stop. Instead of bending down to let Tetsuya slide off, he reached around to pull him into his arms before carefully settling them both down to sit.

"That was amazing," Tetsuya breathed each word with a pause. He shared a grin with his father before staring out over the clearing.

"Do you see those hills?" Orochimaru asked as he pointed to a distant purple spot on the horizon. Tetsuya craned his neck forward and nodded. "The Sound Village extends to and well beyond them. In fact, just on the other side is my main home.

"It could be you and your mother's as well," he added after a pause.

The two shared and locked eyes once more. Orochimaru watched as he could see Tetsuya's mind working once again. He knew what he meant; that in order for them to truly be a family and for the Sound Village to be their home, Akira had to be pushed aside. However, the boy couldn't help but ask.

"What about Akira?"

Orochimaru uttered a self-satisfied laugh. "Tetsuya, image receiving a pet and having it only for a short time, but one you grew quite fond of during your time together. Now, imagine if a friend stole that pet from you, leaving you thinking you would never see it again. Then one day that friend decides to let you see your long lost pet, but still calls it his and will only let you play with it when he allows you. Does that sound fair?"

Hurt and confusion painted the young face. "Not really. But I thought Mom left because she wanted to?"

The man closed his eyes. He's as quick as I was, Orochimaru thought. "She did, but it was sudden. Akira was able to convince her more than I was about what path she should take."

"So, you're saying Akira stole her from you?"

The man chuckled once again. In a sense, he had. He knew Saya had left mainly by her own accord, but afterward, Akira had stolen her. Even though her intrigue for him was still there, Akira became the man in her life, and it was apparent that it wasn't going to be easy to change. If not for him, Orochimaru knew he would still be her main interest, even though their relationship was completely different.

"Your mother left quite an impression on me. I was disappointed to see her go."

Tetsuya breathed deeply. "Are you going to fight over her?"

Orochimaru smirked just enough to flash one of his fangs. "We're all mature adults; there's no reason for things to escalate that far."

The boy cocked his head and examined this man that was his father. Orochimaru suspected he knew something wasn't right about the situation, but it was all too easy for him to slither around the truth without actually lying.

"I'm sure this is confusing for you," Orochimaru told him. "Saya's quite confused herself."

Nodding in agreement, Tetsuya added, "She's been acting weird since we got here. Like she doesn't want me around."

Orochimaru stood, making sure the boy had a steady seat before he did so. "There has been much to discuss, including this very topic. She didn't want you to overhear and worry. You mother loves you very much, anyone can see that."

Tetsuya stared once again over the countryside. "I think I'd like living here," he whispered. "But out here in the open. I think Mom would like that, too."

The man clenched his jaw knowing that wasn't a possibility. If Saya could be swayed and Akira erased from the picture, there were so many more hurdles for the lord to jump over to truly have Saya all to himself. And now there was this boy to cater to…was it possible that Kabuto was right?

"We should head back." Orochimaru couldn't help himself as his voice was strained. He was beginning to understand how Saya's mind felt: overworked. "Your mother's probably starting to worry."

Orochimaru kneeled down as the boy agreed. He hugged his father's neck and torso even more tightly as they began to jump from the treetops. Tetsuya was also very tense.

"If you feel the need to share our talk with her, go ahead," Orochimaru called as the air whipped by them. "I'd like to know what she thinks."

Tetsuya nodded against his back. "You should tell her, too. She may like you more, but I don't think she'll like being called a pet."

A rare genuine laugh escaped Orochimaru's mouth. It instantly rubbed off on Tetsuya, who started to giggle at both the comment and his father's laugh. And it was why he didn't take it seriously when Orochimaru told him, "She is my pet."

The pair made their way back to the compound in a lighter mood, but the tense discussion stayed very fresh in their minds. Orochimaru questioned himself over and over until they finally returned and found Saya waiting at the entrance above ground.

Saya scooped her son up with a smile a kiss on the top of his head. She even smiled at Orochimaru, even though it was only because she was happy to have her son back. The man stared as he watched the two interact as they all went below ground.

He was right about Saya; it was obvious she loved Tetsuya very much. Not simply because he was her son, but because of who he was. And who he was was half of the man's own self. Saya could have resented the boy for that, but instead she embraced it. She had every right to hide that Orochimaru was his real father, he knew that, but she wanted him in Tetsuya's life.

And hers, his thoughts added.

Orochimaru's lungs became tight as he and Saya found themselves alone together after Tetsuya was put down for a quick nap. He had followed her to her small bedroom across from his, answering question after question as Saya inquired about their day. His answers were short and simple, as he wasn't really paying attention to her words.

"Was it that bad?" Saya asked as she caught on.

"Not at all," Orochimaru chimed. He closed his eyes as he tried to suppress a smirk. "He reminds me a great deal of the both of us. He's just as persistent and complicated as you are."

Saya folded her arms with a smirk of her own. "I would hardly say _I'm _the one he got his persistence from. Which leaves me to ask, how else he like you?"

"Curious, especially about his future." Orochimaru paused as he stepped closer to Saya. "As am I. You do realize that finally meeting his father and being ripped away from him for who knows how long isn't going to be healthy for him."

Saya backed up a step, but her eyes bore into his. "If you're doing what I think you are," she started in a low whisper. "Do you really think you can use Tetsuya as a pawn, as a guilt trip to get my mind to change? And I thought we weren't going to talk about this anymore."

Orochimaru smirked as he continued to move closer to her. Once Saya was flat against the wall, he raised a hand to the spot beside her head, trapping her there. "I never said we were."

Saya sighed as she gazed up at the man. "You have a funny way of showing it."

Their bodies were almost pressed together, along with their faces. Orochimaru briefly let his eyes travel to Saya's lips, and as much as he wanted them against his own, the only thing he claimed was her eyes. However, he was surprised as Saya closed her eyes and slowly stroked their noses together.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She didn't give Orochimaru time to respond before she continued. "I know this isn't how you want to spend the rest of our time together. You wanted this week to give you more time to convince me, however so, to stay. Am I right?"

Saya opened her eyes to a silent Orochimaru. A slow blink was his only response.

"Don't think I haven't thought about what's going to happen after this week is over, or even last week. I honestly don't know how to handle it. But one thing that hasn't changed is that I love someone else, and even though I know he would be better off away from someone who's such a mess, I can't in good conscience leave him for you. But even so, although you're the same terrible person, I see you trying."

"Why are you telling me this?" the man asked with an edge to his voice.

Biting her lip as her wet eyes stared up at him, Saya snapped. "Because I would have stayed, dammit. If you hadn't cursed me and if Akira hadn't hold me it was a leash you were putting on me, I would still be here. You were so close to breaking me, even after you bit me, but after he told me the truth about it, that was when I decided to leave."

Despite the abrupt admission he thought he would never hear, Orochimaru almost laughed. "You're telling me this is my own fault?"

"I am, and it is," Saya said through gritted teeth. "I know you were sick and angry when it happened, but that night you screwed it all up."

Orochimaru pressed himself that much closer to her and leaned toward her ear. "The one who screwed it all up was the man who let you come back to me. And rest assured that this time I will leave you too sore to be able to slip away with him. Although, something tells me you would like that."

Angry at the humor in his voice, Saya tried to push the man away. "You have to be the biggest prick I've ever met," she breathed.

"But the most handsome prick you've ever met." Orochimaru chuckled as Saya let her mouth hang open, too angry to find her words. He had their son to thank for that. His hand slid away from the wall as he finally stepped away from the woman.

As he started to leave, Orochimaru stood and watched the woman. Her breath was heavy and face flustered. Just like old times, he though.

"Call me what you will, Saya, but it still isn't a 'no'."


	23. Chapter 21

**AN: **I'm still alive! And so is this story. I've been wanting to update for quite some time, but I wanted to flesh out this and the next few chapters out before I sat down to write and submit them. This one was written in one sitting just now and I haven't proofread, so look over any typos in the meantime. I'm going to get off and continue on working on the next chapter. I've had it planned for a long time and will probably be my favorite, so I want to get it written as soon as I can. Please remember to review!

**Chapter 21**

"Get up."

There were many times where Saya hadn't woken up in the most ideal of ways, but to a command from Orochimaru's mouth was certainly one of the worst.

Her eyes were swollen from a night of silent crying, provoked by her own admission from the previous evening. She rubbed at them as she sat up and looked around her dark room. Orochimaru's pale skin shone just beside her bed.

"What do you want?" she groggily asked.

"I have plans for the three of us later today. We need to leave soon to get there in time."

Orochimaru's tone was hard for Saya to pinpoint. He sounded both tense and excited at the same time. Saya turned on a lamp by her bedside table. She almost gasped as she looked up and saw just how close the man was to her.

"I'm glad you gave us time to prepare," Saya mumbled sarcastically as she sat up. "Where are we going?"

Orochimaru sat down on the edge of her bed. He was already dressed and ready to leave. "It recently came to my attention that your village is starting a festival today. I would like to take both of you."

"Oh," Saya beamed as a smile spread across her face, "the Haru Festival. It's actually my favorite time of year."

The Haru Festival was a week-long event in which Saya's small village celebrated springtime. It was during that time every corner of the village smelled of fresh flowers and delicious food. Since she was a little girl, Saya had always loved it.

"How did you know?" she asked as her silver eyes smiled at him.

"I didn't," the man quickly responded, "but I do know how much you dislike living down here."

Saya grinned warmly at him, surprised by his sweet notion. "I can't wait. How long are we staying?"

"Just until midday tomorrow. We can sleep at your home, have a few more hours to linger, and then make our way back by nightfall. Unless you want stay home once you get there?"

Saya's grin fell then. Orochimaru wanted to spend the night in her home, and right next to Akira's. And did he really just ask her if she wanted to cut her visit short?

"I-" she started, trying to find her words. Instead, she laughed shakily. "Ready to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"Not at all," Orochimaru softly corrected her. "I would like you to come back for your remaining days, but if not,_ I_ will stay with you. You agreed to a whole week, not just a few days."

Orochimaru staying in her home for almost a week. Saya didn't know what to think of that situation. Awkward, yes, but she also found humor in imagining him so out of place. Of course, if Akira was home, no one would be staying with her.

"We'll see," Saya responded as her grin returned. "Who knows, you may enjoy it."

The two parted ways then. While Orochimaru readied his Sound shinobi for the short trip, Saya got herself and Tetsuya fed and washed. The few belongings they carried with them were packed, just in case, even though Tetsuya protested against the idea of not coming back.

During the whirlwind of a morning, Saya noticed that Kabuto was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke was a rare sight, but she had gotten used to seeing Kabuto sneaking around. No doubt he detested the entire idea of the trip, let alone agree to accompany the small group. Saya didn't let it get to her; she was too excited about the day ahead. Although, her excitement turned to shock and worry as Orochimaru rejoined her.

Saya's deathly pale snake was gone. Instead, Orochimaru stood before her with color to his skin and his eye markings erased. If it wasn't for his hair and slitted pupils, she would have mistaken him for one of his shinobi.

"Dad?" Tetsuya asked as he cocked his head at this seemingly new man before them.

"I have quite a striking appearance," he told a speechless Saya. "We don't want unwanted attention."

A disguise, Saya's thoughts added. He can't show his face in public, can't live out in the open like a normal person. She nervously bit her lip.

"I like how you looked before," Tetsuya chimed. Saya mentally agreed.

"It's only for a short time," Orochimaru told them both.

Saya still eyed in cautiously, but she nodded her head.

The trio then made their way along the trail and into the forest. Kabuto lead several paces ahead of them, while the Sound ninja flanked their sides and behind. Even though they were practically invisible and there for protection, they made Saya that much more uneasy.

"Do you always travel like this?" she asked.

"I take more precautions than I did a few years ago, but no." Orochimaru looked down at Saya as they walked. "They're for your sake."

Whispering, as to keep Tetsuya from hearing, Saya pressed further. "Just in case or are they absolutely necessary?"

While Orochimaru still gazed down at Saya, he didn't answer. The rest of the walk was spent in an awkward state. Saya was expecting an ambush at any moment, and it didn't calm her nerves that Tetsuya was as energetic as ever. Time and again he protested the fact his mother would not let go of his hand.

However, Saya's nervousness finally turned into excitement when the smell of food cooking met her nose. She inhaled deeply with a grin.

Orochimaru watched expressionless at the two beside of him. He had seen Tetsuya happy almost every minute since he met the boy, but it was fascinating to see Saya genuinely happy.

When the forest gave way to the skirts of the village, the Sound ninja broke away to deliver Saya's belongings back home; Kabuto slinked off on his own. Now that they were alone and in safe company, Saya let go of her son's hand and let him lead.

"Finally," he laughed as he headed for a candy cart.

"Tetsuya," Saya whined as she and Orochimaru caught up. She sighed, but also grinned. "Pick out whatever you want, but you can't have any until after lunch ok?"

The boy nodded his head, but he was hardly paying attention. As he snatched up a colorful bag of kompeito candies, Orochimaru reached around Saya to grab a box of chocolate covered cookie sticks. He made no comment as he paid the vendor and turned to give the box to Saya.

"How sweet," she commented as she grinned and rolled her eyes. As she popped the box open to grab a stick, Orochimaru grabbed the first one for himself. He remained silent as Saya playfully scowled, but a smirk pulled at his mouth.

When Tetsuya's arms were loaded up with sugary sweets, Saya laughed and took them away from him. "Like I said," she started as Orochimaru paid for the rest of their haul, "whatever you want, but you'll have to wait."

"Tetsuya, listen to your mother," Orochimaru commented as he snuck the boy his bag of candies. He patted his hip, hinting that Tetsuya should hide them in his pocket. The two shared wicked grins.

"Fine," Tetsuya agreed. He grabbed each of his parents hand and walked between them. "Let's go find some lunch."

The two adults were dragged into the crowd of people as Tetsuya led them. He was distracted by practically every stand they passed, but they rarely stopped. He was determined to get his sugar rush as soon as he could.

Saya made mental notes of the vendors they would revisit later that day. This was a special week, and they only had 24 hours to enjoy it if they planned on returning to the compound. She wanted to give Tetsuya plenty of opportunity to get his thrill of excitement just in case.

Her eyes wandered to Orochimaru constantly. It was hard to tell if the man was enjoying himself. He wasn't very talkative, but Saya guessed it was because he was so out of place. She and Tetsuya were on his terms and in his territory, but now it was completely different.

As a breeze started to stir, sakura petals from a nearby flower cart drifted through the air and passed the trio. Saya grinned as they flew passed and softly brushed against her face. It wasn't until he handed it to her that Saya realized Orochimaru had grabbed and entire flower out of the air. She carefully picked it up from his hand and tucked it behind her ear.

"You look happy," the man commented.

"I am."

At the sight of fresh rice being put out, Tetsuya lead the two over to a teriyaki stand. They ordered a simple lunch of rice, pork and chicken and stepped behind the stand to eat on the grass away from everyone. Tetsuya gobbled up his rice so quickly, his small stomach left him room for only a few pieces of candy and a cookie.

"You're going to need a nap," Saya told him as she slowly ate. Tetsuya grumbled in response and he curled up on the ground beside her.

As Tetsuya drifted off to sleep on his own, Saya finished her lunch in silence. Orochimaru had barely touched his food and hadn't said a word since they sat down. "Are you ok?" she finally asked.

"Yes," he answered as he turned around to glance at her.

Saya stared until his back faced her again. "I can't wait until you wash that off," she commented on his face. "Take it off, or whatever it is."

Orochimaru chuckled then. "Miss your handsome prick, do you?"

She scoffed, but Saya mentally agreed with him. While Orochimaru was just as attractive with a normal appearance, it wasn't the man she knew.

As lunch was finished and their mess cleared, Orochimaru carried Tetsuya as Saya led him to her home. There was no use in continuing their fun until he woke from his nap. Saya lived on the outskirts of the opposite side of the village, so it was a decent walk. But that only gave her more and more time to worry.

Until they reached her front steps and stepped inside the living room, Saya had mentally crossed her fingers for the first time that Akira was away on a mission. Upon approaching their shared front lawn, she had seen that all of his blinds were closed. He was away. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed the front door.

Orochimaru scanned his new surroundings as Saya led him up to Tetsuya's room. As she entered the room, she watched how he handled her son. He gently laid the boy in his bed while Saya set his bag of sweets on his nightstand.

Saya turned to whisper to the man, but he was already leaving the room and heading back downstairs. She followed him quietly until he stopped and waited for her at the bottom of the staircase. A grin formed on her face, but it turned into a gasp as Orochimaru quickly pinned his hands against the wall, trapping her.

"Is there anyone he can stay with tonight?"

Saya looked at him with a quizzical expression. "I suppose, why?"

Orochimaru smirked and looked much more like his sadistic self. "It's a surprise. One I think you'll like very much."


	24. Chapter 22

**AN: **Orochimaru is one slick, charming bastard in this chapter. Prepare yourselves.

**Chapter 22**

A date.

Orochimaru, the man who had cursed, tortured, harassed, abused, and infuriated her wanted to take her out on a date.

Well, while that wasn't his exact word, because the man himself even refused to call it that, Saya knew it for what it was. The man proposed a night alone participating in the Haru Festival's nightly activities. Akira had even taken her to some of them in previous years, and if Saya was certain about anything, it was that the festival was nothing but a romantic atmosphere after sundown.

Saya's fellow coworker and one of her closest friends Hitomi had agreed to watch Tetsuya for the night. She was also an unwed mother with a son, which made the two women grow that much closer to each other over recent years. While her son Mitsuho was a few years older than Tetsuya, the two of them had formed a great bond.

Tetsuya was all too happy to leave his parents for the night if it meant a sleepover. They did have a late dinner together before he was dropped off, but afterward Saya and Orochimaru set off for the festival alone. She was extremely happy to see that his disguise had been shed and he was his normal, pale self again.

Orochimaru had also shed his shinobi attire, opting instead for a deep purple kimono. Saya matched with a bright blue one of her own.

"Are you sure it's safe, though?" she asked as they were swallowed by a crowd of people. The street was much busier than it had been earlier that day.

"It's dark," Orochimaru replied. "Besides, it won't matter soon enough."

Saya raised an eyebrow as he led the two of them to a large tented area. She could hear music coming from inside, loud cellos and violins that were almost haunting, and lights flickered against the fabric of the tent. Orochimaru lifted the tent flap for her to enter.

When she did, Saya gasped in wonder. It was a masquerade ball. Everyone within the tent, even the staff, wore decorative masks. While most of the men's were devilish in nature with pointy horns and fangs, the women ranged from traditional to animal depictions.

The lights flickering from outside were lanterns that were strung all throughout the tent. The musicians were just as scattered, with the violinists dancing along with the crowd.

Grabbing her hand, Orochimaru led Saya over to the hostess table. The wall behind it was covered in masks ready to be worn. They were greeted by a young man and woman who collected their entry fee and passed out their masks. Orochimaru chose a golden demon with large horns. While it did cover most of this face, and his trademark eye markings, it left his mouth exposed to show off this own fangs.

Saya instantly recognized how the mask matched his eyes, so she searched the wall for a silver mask to match her own. It was hard, but Saya finally settled on a small sliver butterfly mask that covered just her eyes.

When they were both adjusted, Orochimaru took her hands in his and led her to the center of the dance floor. As he held and led her gently, Saya stared up at him in awe.

"I had no idea," was all she could manage. She didn't know what to point out first. Choosing such a romantic place, his ability to dance, his gentleness…

"I told you it would be a surprise you like." He sneered at her, but it was also playful.

Orochimaru spun them around until Saya was nearly dizzy. They were closer to the band where the music was much clearer. A waitress soundless and gracefully approached them with a tray of pink drinks.

Without even asking, she handed Saya a drink. "Martini for the lady," she commented before turning to Orochimaru, "and rum for the lord."

They both took their drinks, but Saya almost blanched at the woman's wording. Ignoring her, the waitress danced off with a smile.

"Just a coincidence," Orochimaru told her as he downed his strawberry rum all at once.

Saya bit her lip, but she knew he was right. It was simply the theme of the party. She sipped at her drink slowly at first, but then finished it quickly. It was the perfect blend of alcohol and strawberry soda. "I can't remember the last time I had a drink," she almost laughed. Her pregnancy had left her protectiveness over her body to become an actual lifestyle.

Orochimaru merely smirked at her as another waitress glided by to take the empty glasses.

The melody was then starting to slow, and so were they. While both of his hands dropped to her waist, Saya dared to put hers behind his head.

As they were pressed closer together, Saya stared up at him again. "When did you learn to dance? Or be romantic, or nice?"

Orochimaru's eyelids dropped, giving her a sultry gaze in return. "I learned when I was very young. A shinobi never knows where his duties will take him, and it's important to be able to adapt and flawlessly blend in to any situation."

"As for romance," he breathed as he stared deep into her eyes, "women are easy to charm, Saya. Darkness, mystery and danger are the keys to their excitement. This atmosphere is made of all three elements. The dark lighting, the mystery of strangers behind masks, and the dangers of not knowing who they really are…even I am able to walk freely.

"And of course the man himself is also important," he continued in his low voice. "If, like this masquerade ball, a man can be dark, mysterious, and dangerous, he too is just as charming."

Saya blinked slowly up at him as the slow melody continued. "This party is a metaphor for you. The key to my excitement is you."

Orochimaru flashed his fangs as he smirked at her. "You catch on quick."

"It's very poetic," Saya whispered. One of her hands stroked his hair as they both still lay over his shoulders.

The music was beginning to pick up again, but the two of them had slowly made it to the shadowy edge of the dance floor. A small bar sat just to the right of them.

Their eyes locked for a moment and neither said a word. Saya continued to mindlessly stroke his silky black hair.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" she finally asked without taking her eyes off his. "Not just exciting, but kind."

Orochimaru's eyes began to harden. "Kindness is not part of who I am."

"Then this is a ruse," she replied as her hand stopped. "Unless the drinks are spiked and the staff are serial killers in disguise, at the end of the night this ball with leave everyone happy, safe, and carefree. You're not like this place. Yes, you're both full of charming qualities, but a woman needs more than that. She needs kindness, not sadism.

"There's still a lot I don't know about you, Orochimaru, but I know enough to know you've had a troubled past. I'm starting to wonder if you'll also have a troubled future ahead of you, but it's no excuse to terrorize every person you come across. Even if you're so emotionally scarred that you really don't have the ability to care for people, it can't stop you from trying."

Orochimaru gazed at her a moment before replying. "Would you rather me trick you into thinking I'm someone I'm not?"

"You're doing it now," Saya almost spat. She started to lower to arms, but Orochimaru squeezed her hips firmly in warning. "You're trying to trick me into thinking you can give me something you can't. You just said you couldn't. But if some small part of you does want to make me smile, and feel happy and safe, then you damn well better admit to it."

He squeezed her hips even harder then. "Let's not argue tonight, Saya. Our banter and bickering can be entertaining, but this constant arguing is wearing thin. If you're having fun, then enjoy it. Not every single move I make is about getting you back to bed."

Saya let her hands slide to his chest. "You're right," she breathed. She looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"You're so tense," the man pointed out.

"Can you blame me?" Saya sighed. Her hands finally fell from his body, but Orochimaru caught them with his own. He pulled Saya over to the bar, where two waitresses were handing out more of the pink strawberry drinks.

Orochimaru grabbed another martini for Saya and two glasses of rum for himself. He drank the first one instantly, but held on to the second as Saya slowly started to sip at her own drink. She stared at him cautiously, which caused the man to smirk.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked as he finally took a seat at the bar. Saya leaned against it beside him.

The nurse cocked her head, but more to herself than at his question. Saya hadn't even thought about it lately, but now she was noticing that it was uncharacteristically calm. Perhaps she wasn't as tense as they both thought, but then again, Orochimaru wasn't trying to peel her clothes off or dragging her around with his bone-crushing grip.

"It's fine, actually," Saya replied as she sipped at the rest of her drink. She didn't need to share any more than that with him. Orochimaru smirked slightly, but whether it was a simple acknowledgment or from irritation, Saya couldn't tell.

After drinking his last glass of rum, the two of them fell silent. Saya watched the rest of the partygoers as they danced and laughed around them. She envied them. They were all probably husbands and wives or young couples dating. There was a slim to none chance there was another Saya and Orochimaru floating around in that crowd. While it was depressing that she felt so alone with her situation, Saya was glad of the slim chance of anyone else being in such a mess.

"You two should grab one last dance while you can," the bartender called to them. "We'll be wrapping up for the night soon."

With an awkward grin, Saya let Orochimaru lead them back into crowd. Instead of staring up at him, Saya let her head rest against the man's shoulder. She was only half paying attention to the music and the people around her. A faint grin did paint her face, though. Orochimaru's graceful steps calmed her more than the alcohol swimming around her system.

The violinists were beginning to thin from the crowd to join the other musicians. As the music slowed and the volume dropped, a man in a large peacock mask approached the stage. "As we bring tonight to a close," the man announced, prompting everyone to slow to halt, "I'd like to thank you all for joining us tonight. Now, we all know that the Haru Festival is a celebration of spring, but let us not forget that with the warming of the sun and the blossoming of the flowers, that spring is also the season of love. So-"

"Come on," Orochimaru whispered to Saya. He tore her attention away from the man as he continued to speak, leading her away back to the entrance of the tent.

"And for those of leaving early to celebrate in your own way," the announcer continued as more couples began to leave. This earned him giggles and laughs. "Before you leave us tonight, at least humor us as well share a simple kiss."

The crowd grew quiet as they smiled and turned towards their partners. All around them couples embraced as their lips met. Saya watched with longing, but was quickly torn away as Orochimaru pulled them through the tent flap.

"Disgusting," he commented as he led them to a quiet corner behind the tent.

Saya nearly scoffed. "I think it's sweet."

"A room full of twisting tongues responding to an empty command?"

"Well, when you put it so beautifully," Saya grumbled. She rolled her eyes and looked away to her fellow villages still crowding the street. Perhaps Orochimaru really didn't grasp the concept of romance.

"A dark corner with a single pair of twisting tongues, however," he nearly whispered as he turned Saya's face back to his. She barely had time to register his actions until his lips were on hers.

Saya moaned lighting into his mouth, more from surprise than actual pleasure. But as his hand moved to let her hair down and comb it out, she felt her stomach flutter. It was short lived, as Orochimaru stopped as quickly as he started. His eyes were glassy as he pulled away and gazed down at her.

Am I ready for this, Saya asked herself. Her shoulder began to prickle warmly as the man's eyes continued to tear into hers. Maybe I'm not supposed to be truly happy; maybe this is how my life is supposed to be.

As her eyes tailed down to the man's mouth, Saya's thin sliver of thought left her mind. She inhaled loudly as she grabbed Orochimaru by the head, pulling him to her parted lips. They crashed together roughly, causing Orochimaru to groan in the back of this throat.

Saya was harsh and forceful as her tongue found his. The back of her mind was screaming for her to stop, that she was destroying what happiness she had found after leaving this man. But at the same time, it was exactly what she wanted. For once she was going to be selfish and let herself have what she wanted.

Just as their bodies were beginning to relax around one another, a soft package hit the two of them on the head. They tore apart suddenly, coughing as a thick pink powder rained down onto their faces. Giggling could be heard from the street as two boys ran away with more packages in their arms. Orochimaru growled and started to stalk after them, but Saya held him back.

"Stop," she half coughed, half laughed.

"There's nothing more I despise than a bratty child," Orochimaru hissed. He began to wipe the powder from his robe. "What is this?"

More giggling could be heard from the street, and even a few screams of surprise. The two walked back to the edge of the street. The boys were still running, pelting whoever they could with their powdery packages. As they hit, puffs of pink, purple, green, and orange filled the air.

"Cornstarch bombs," Saya smirked at him. "I used to do it when I was a kid. Relax," she added as the man scowled at her. She sighed with a devious grin when his expression changed. "Fine, let's go home and wash this off."

Instead of walking around the stands and vendors set up along the streets, Saya led them along the road. More colorful bombs were thrown at them, completely covering them in the thick powder. Each time they were hit, Orochimaru growled laugher and louder. To keep from laughing, Saya had to bite her lip so hard she practically tasted blood.

"Don't worry," she started as they finally reached the outskirts of the village, "I don't think anyone's going to know the man covered in pink and purple powder is the great Orochimaru."

They entered Saya's home silently, stopping downstairs only long enough to finally take their masks off. Saya bit her tongue to keep from laughing at the cornstarch beard the mask's exposed area had created on the man's face.

Saya awkwardly showed Orochimaru upstairs and to her bedroom. The man stopped just inside the door as she stepped toward her private bathroom and turned the light on.

She nodded towards him, ignoring the fact that he was observing her room. "I'll go ahead and start cleaning our clothes while you're in there. Just hand it through the door when it's off."

Orochimaru began untying his kimono as he walked passed Saya. He only gave a quick glance in her direction before disappearing behind the bathroom door. His hand reappeared a moment later holding his brightly stained robe.

As she heard the water start to run and her shower doors close, Saya finally let out a small giggle and headed to the laundry room. She slipped out of her own kimono to join Orochimaru's in the washing machine.

In nothing but her underwear, she hurriedly returned to her bedroom to find some clean clothes. When she got there though, her attention was drawn to the light coming from the bathroom. Her room was dark, and Orochimaru wouldn't be coming out for several minutes, so she sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her stomach was still fluttering. Anxiety from their interruption was also pounding along with her heart.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she briefly thought of Akira. She hated this situation, and in that moment she hated herself more than anything, because before she realized it, Saya's legs were propelling her towards the man in her shower.

**AN: Please remember to review!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Neon-colored water swirled down the drain as Orochimaru washed the remains of the powdery bombs from his body. His head hung as he watched a final trail of purple swirl and disappear. It provided as a distraction, but as he ran a frustrated hand through his soaking wet hair, Orochimaru cringed.

His body ached the same as it had five years ago. Not from fatigue or injury, but from pent up energy. His lower abdomen burned with need, and his member stood erect as the steamy air and hot water made his body ache that much more.

Orochimaru bit his lip before tilting his head back with an expression that could have been confused with sadness. His serpentine eyes shut as his hand slowly started to explore over a single hip and across his member. Gripping lightly, his careful movements felt like strokes of a feather. It made him almost angry as he resisted a complete grip, not wanting his arousal to climax by, literally, his own hand.

Behind him, Saya stood on the other side of the bathroom. Her underwear had already slipped away and littered the floor. She stared at Orochimaru's blurred form through the shower door. Her mind was beginning to shut down. She knew what she was about to do, and her conscience was just too tired to fight anymore.

It was careful and quiet, but that still didn't keep Orochimaru from violently whipping around to face her as she opened the shower door. His pupils were dilated and his breath was ragged, but as he registered what stood before him, he froze in place just as the woman opposite him.

Their eyes were locked firmly in place with one another, yet they were able to take in each other's bodies as if they were wildly roaming. Orochimaru absorbed the view of the body that motherhood had actually improved. With her slightly wider hips and rounder breasts, Saya was much more of a woman that she had been years ago.

Saya almost had to tear her gaze away. Orochimaru was just as muscular as he had always been, but now his body was healed. There were faint scars dancing across his pale skin, but all of his blood, bruising, and bandages were finally gone. Her eyes also winced as they finally registered his arousal.

Without a word or change of expression, Saya kept their eyes locked as she stepped inside the shower. Orochimaru backed away to allow her to enter, almost dumbfounded when she finally turned and began washing the powder from her own body. It was then that Saya closed her eyes. As she wet her hair and let the water wash over her, she could feel those slitted pupils on her back. She waited for a hand to jerk her wrist down, or for his body to press against hers, but it never came. Tears were bit back as she realized that she wasn't just waiting because she expected it of the man, but because she wanted it.

Slowly and teasingly, Saya ran her hands through her wet hair and down her neck. She actually almost laughed. While she was practically offering herself to the man, he just stood there and did not one thing. However, Orochimaru could finally be felt closing in as his breath hit her neck. Saya sighed silently as his lips brushed along her left shoulder. He gently grasped her raised arm and lowered it, trailing light kisses as he straightened it out.

Just as he reached her elbow, Saya slowly turned around and dropped her arm. The face staring back at her was not one she was expecting. Orochimaru had won once again, but instead of his sadistic smirk, his face was painted with an expression of eagerness.

Saya's irises became those lustful silver orbs her curse produced as she opened the shower door. Without taking her eyes off the man, she turned the comfort of the hot water off as she reached to offer a slow, deep kiss.

Eyelids heavy with lust, Orochimaru followed as the woman led them to her dark bedroom. He sat down on the edge of Saya's bed as she stood and waited. His expression was blank as he looked up at her, but there was a hint of excitement in his golden eyes. Orochimaru carefully reached for Saya's wrists as he guided her onto his lap.

Saya's fingers instantly tangled within his silky black hair when his lips reached her neck. Orochimaru kissed it slowly, but he anxiously raked his teeth against her skin. Those rakes turned into actual bites as his mouth trailed lower to her breasts. Saya moaned almost painfully and ached her back, conflicted with the dueling sensations of both the man's tongue and teeth on her nipple.

Her mind was abuzz with excitement and pleasure, and all other thought was long gone. All she could comprehend was the way this man made her body feel. She was on fire from head to toe with her curse mark radiating a soothing heat of its own.

It had been so long since she felt this way, and it was almost too much to handle. Almost angrily, Saya dug her fingers harder into the man's hair and titled his head. Their open mouths hungrily met, where their tongues instantly began to prod and twist around each other. Anxious sounds of pleasure came deep within their throats.

Able to wait no longer, Saya raised her hips and lined herself up with the man. Slowly, she lowered herself onto his erection. Her lips broke away as a loud moan then escaped her lips. When Orochimaru was fully inside her, she paused. Her heart was hammering. While her body was flooding with lust, she could also feel five years of secret longing and yearning leaving her body.

This man she was both infuriated and fascinated by was finally inside her once again. And it was by her own power, not his. It was her hands that gripped his body and held it in place. Her face contorted as she struggled with her emotions.

"Orochimaru," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Her body was stiff as she still clung tightly to him.

He looked up at her as he lazily snaked his hands onto her hips. He didn't speak, wanting to see what this woman would say or do. A heavy breath was the only hint of a response the sannin gave.

"Don't make me regret this," she finally sighed as her hips began to rise and fall. She loosened her grip on his head and opened her eyes.

The eyes staring back at her were glassier than her own. Orochimaru appeared almost drunk as he sat and let Saya ride him. Eventually, he chuckled his devious laugh. His hands pressed on Saya's back as he lay back and propped his elbows up on the bed. She now kneeled over him, gripping her bed as her hips gained speed. A deep groan came from the man's throat as he let his head hang back.

"Saya," Orochimaru sighed. One of his hands roamed over her back as he closed his eyes. A particularly enticing moan escaped his lips as Saya shifted her angle. It was then that Orochimaru dug his nails into her hips and flipped them over.

Their lips met and they kissed loudly. Orochimaru began to thrust into Saya once her legs were crossed against his back. She instantly cried into his mouth from pleasure. In no time their bodies were quickly replacing the moisture from the shower with sweat from Orochimrau's feverish thrusts. He was fast and rough, but showed no sign that he was close to finishing.

While he growled and grunted into her ear along with his thrusting, Saya continued to moan and cry out. She felt unbelievable. All of the bickering and fighting was washing away, and all she could feel was the body on top of hers. She actually managed a smile.

"Saya" This time it was an anxious growl as the man buried his face into her neck. "Stay with me. Be with me."

Her nails dug into his back. At that moment she wanted to cry yes. Anything he wanted. But her mind wasn't so clouded that she couldn't remember it was Orochimaru who was driving into her. "You can't love me."

"No."

Saya didn't know whether he was agreeing or answering, but either way it made her eyes tear and spill over. She clung tighter as the speed of his thrusting grew intense. Her insides were tight and dying for release. "I want you to," she nearly sobbed.

Orochimaru shushed her softly as his rhythm became erratic and forceful. His breath was harsh as he opened his mouth to speak. "Then come for me," he whispered into her ear. "Saya," he continued as he voice became strained, "come."

As if he had control of her body, Saya contracted with cry as her orgasm finally came. She clawed at the man's body as she rode the tidal wave of sensation, her pleasure doubling when Orochimaru cried out as he came moments later. His last thrusts were long and rough before his body fell onto hers.

Their breathing was loud within the now silent room. Heated radiated from their bodies, but the drying sweat that covered them was a cool relief. Limbs still tangled, Saya mindlessly combed her fingers through the man's hair. Almost instantly, though, Orochimaru pulled away from her and collapsed on the other side of the bed.

Saya curled up in a ball as she stared at his back. It was amazing how suddenly her mood had gone from high to low. Her body was completely consumed and tangled with his one moment, and the next she was empty and alone. Tears still clung to her bottom eyelids.

Leaving his playful, romantic mood behind, Orochimaru had only one thing to say to Saya before drifting off to sleep.

"Do _not _leave this time."

**AN: **Damn, I've been dying for them to have sex again just as much as you guys. I thought this scene over and over and over multiple times. It's one of the reasons it took so long to get to it. Please leave a review if you read. They're what keep me motivated to continue this story.


	26. Chapter 24

**AN: **asgdjdsda, an update! Finally, right? I won't try to make up excuses, only thank you all for being so patient. This is a longer chapter compared to the others, and quite an exciting one as well, so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 24**

For the first time in days, it was sunlight that woke Saya from her sleep. Her silver eyes winced as she slowly opened them, shifting them away from the bright morning light. But just as quickly as she looked away, she looked back.

Despite sleeping quite soundly throughout the night, Saya had awoken on occasion, and each time she did, she was met with the pale back of the man beside her. But now he lay on his back with his head turned toward her. His face was relaxed and peaceful, which the woman was fascinated by.

Too, the same sunlight touched his face and body, painting an almost angelic picture of Orochimaru. It was a first for Saya, but as beautiful a sight it was to her, she simply sighed quietly and sat up. She didn't dwell on her actions of the night before. She knew it was only a matter of time before it happened; everyone did. And as much as she hated to admit to herself, she was glad it did.

As she stretched her legs and swung them around to the edge of the bed, Saya jumped with a gasp as a hand shot out to grip her arm. Quickly looking behind her, she now found her angelic Orochimaru leering up at her. Their eyes locked as neither of them said a word, until Orochimaru jerked her back down onto the bed.

"What did I say?" he asked her.

Saya narrowed her eyes at him as she readjusted to a seated position. "I wasn't going anywhere; just getting out of bed."

Orochimaru chuckled once. "You are aware that men are traditionally the ones to leave their lovers alone in bed?" He too sat up and gazed devilishly in her direction.

"We're not exactly traditional, are we?" Saya asked dryly as she made her second attempt to stand up. Orochimaru let her, but only to gaze at her naked form as she walked to her closet for a white kimono to slip into. "Besides," Saya continued as she wrapped herself up, "you get much more emotional during sex than I do. How's that for traditional?"

Daring to look behind her, she smirked at the rage in Orochimaru's eyes. He didn't even speak; he just continued to stare daggers at the woman until he also stood and strolled to her side of the room. Making no attempt to clothe himself, he closed in on Saya until she was flat against the wall. Saya stared up at him without a trace of fear in her eyes, despite the nature of the golden ones opposite her.

Orochimaru was briefly reminded of their very first days together those years ago, how Saya would return his menacing and sinful gazes with intrigue.

He clenched his jaw, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Saya leaned up to kiss him slowly on the lips. With her eyes closed, she breathed against his mouth, "You're mad because you know it's true."

That's when the sannin's hands flew up to her shoulders, pinning her that much harder against the wall. Saya looked up at him with that same fearless expression, even when his hands began to inch closer to her neck.

"Do I need to remind you what it was _you_ said, Saya?"

Inhaling loudly, Saya rolled her eyes and looked away. "Don't look into it." It was a mumble, but it still held enough spite to make the man smirk. Saya pried Orochimaru's hands from her body, but that didn't stop him from following her as she headed to the bathroom. He stopped and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm taking a shower," Saya told him, putting her back to him as she began to undo her kimono.

"So am I."

Saya shook her head as she turned to look at him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Orochimaru stared her down from the doorway. His serpentine eyes shone with an animalistic need until they pushed his body to move towards her.

"Don't," Saya started as she pointed a finger at him.

The man pushed her hand to the side as he approached. "Why stop now?" His eyes lowered briefly to dance across her body. When they came back to her eyes, they held nothing but lust.

"Because," Saya started as she narrowed her eyes, "there's no reason to continue. You got what you wanted and my curse is at ease. The tension is gone." She turned her back to him once again as she started the water. However, she stopped from going any further as Orochimaru pressed against her back.

His own hands picked up where hers left off as he finished untying her robe. "You curse may be at ease now, but what about in another five years, hmm?" he purred into her ear. "Will you be hunting me down once again, clawing and spitting at me like a cat in heat?"

Saya let him finish undressing her, but she faced him with a look of disbelief. "I'm going to be rid of this mess in five years. You're delusional if you think I'm going to put up with it the rest of my life. And if you think it's because I'm eventually going to have a life with you, you're wrong there too.

"And it's not just Akira, it's my home, my career, my life, _Tetsuya's _life. I can't drop all of that for you. Whatever is going on between us is never going to work. We're not right for each other. I need more than _this_."

As Saya looked at the man, she noticed he wasn't angry or even annoyed. He just looked back at her with the same glint of arousal. She sighed loudly. "But because you've been behaving nicely lately, I will be honest with you. If I didn't have the two of them, if I was on my own, I would try."

Her voice was soft and expressed the obvious defeat she felt. Orochimaru smirked down at her.

"So if I don't stop now, I don't know what's going to happen."

Saya looked at him with uncertainty. She would more than likely regret sharing this with Orochimaru, but it was the truth. The complete turn in his behavior and actions of the previous day left Saya with a taste of how things could possibly be "normal" between them.

But that didn't stop her from cocking her head as she dwelt on that thought. It was still also possible that his calm, open moments with her were just a trick to ease her into a false sense of security.

"You're overthinking again," Orochimaru told her. "It's written all over your face."

Before he gave Saya a chance to reply, he leaned down to nuzzle her neck. His warm breath tickled her skin as he slowly moved up to her ear. Saya let him, but her body also stiffened as his hands found her hips.

"I'm only a monster when you force me to be."

A nervous laugh escaped the woman's mouth. "Forcing you can be as little as looking at you a certain way." She pressed a hand to Orochimaru's chest, but it only enticed him to move even closer. Saya instinctively brought her arms up to cover her chest.

"Then look at me how I would prefer you to."

"I'm afraid to," Saya replied as her arms pressed that much closer into her chest.

Orochimaru chuckled deeply as he still hovered around her neck. "Don't be," he purr at her again. He slowly let one of his hands travel over the curve of her hip and along her waist before slowly going back down. Saya hitched a breath when he did this. "You're brave enough to open your thoughts and fears up to me, but not a simple touch?"

Saya's heart pounded against her ribcage. As Orochimaru began to caress her side again, her eyes closed against the affect it had on her. It was mesmerizing, even if it was coming from this man she despised. When Saya opened her eyes again, they shone that solid, aroused silver she was still unknowing of.

Orochimaru looked down at her with that smirk of his as her arms unwound and slid across his shoulders. "That's better," he whispered.

"Fuck you," Saya breathed as her lips found his.

What started as a soft kiss quickly escalated to one of the most passionate the two had shared. Their breaths were heavy and audible, even over the streaming water of the shower. Saya's hands tangled in her favorite silky hair as Orochimaru's covered every inch of her body. He gripped her hard, hard enough to bruise, before releasing to caress her, just to show that he could still have his way.

Saya flinched each time he did this, knowing she was allowing him the upper hand. But instead of fearing it, she actually found it exciting. And when the man's hips began to grind against her own, Saya's knees went weak.

Orochimaru caught her weight as he guided them to the floor. Saya lay in a small pooling of warm water from the shower. Orochimaru spread that warm water over her body, raising goosebumps, as his hands continued their roaming. Meanwhile, the curse mark on Saya's shoulder began to warm and heat her body to the very core.

Saya spread her legs around the man and pushed herself up to him, giving herself to him. Orochimaru didn't chuckle or sneer, just pleasingly grunted as he buried himself in her with a single thrust. He then pushed hard against her, making sure he was getting as far into her as possible.

It was then that Saya rolled her hips against his. She looked up at him impatiently, for which caused the sannin to grin sinfully at her. His glassy eyes bore into hers as his weight settled down on top of her, pinning her to the shower floor. Even when he harshly began to thrust into her, Saya held his gaze with her own.

Neither of them missed a clench of the jaw, grunt, or lustful blink as Orochimaru thrust into her quickly and roughly. Saya clawed approvingly at his shoulders, even daring a smirk as she bit her lip. Her body was now soaking wet as the water continued to shower behind her. Her eyes began to lose their focus as she took in the sight and feel of Orochimaru. Every inch of him could be felt inside her with each thrust of his hips against hers.

Too much for her, Saya broke their gaze as she pushed against the floor and crawled backward away from the man. He scowled murderously at her for it, sending a shiver all throughout her body. As she stood, it almost caused her to freeze, but instead Saya raised her arms and pressed the front of her body against the glass. With her eyes still two, lust-filled orbs, Saya peeked over her arms with a playful grin.

Crouched from his place on the floor, Orochimaru responded with one of his own. He slowly rose and approached Saya from behind, teasingly sliding his throbbing member between the gap in her thighs. The water was now pouring over the both of them as their bodies pressed together.

"Now where did you think you were going?" Orochimaru sneered at her.

"You wanted me pinned to the floor, against a wall, ravaging me as hardly and as loudly as you possibly could, while I enjoy every minute of it."

Saya glanced behind her shoulder as she finished quoting their conversation from days before. Orochimaru stared blankly at her, almost as if he was surprised. She laughed breathlessly before turning back around. "So do it," she told him.

One side of Orochimaru's mouth curved upward as his hands found her body again, but so too did his tongue. Saya inhaled a sharp breath as it began to dance along her neck and shoulders. But as it began to stretch itself, her eyes closed. It did marvelous things as it explored her body, but it was still a horrifying sight to her. Only when it reached between her legs did Saya fully appreciate it. It teased her clit from the front, until it would occasionally slide farther back to her entrance. She couldn't help herself as she gasped loudly and arched her back.

With him still between her legs, Saya curiously looked down as Orochimaru teased her from both sides. His hips would slightly buck forward, sending his tongue to retract back up to her most sensitive area as his erection slid against her entrance.

He did this until Saya was completely bent over with her nails raking against the glass of the door. Orochimaru gathered her hands in one of his, bringing them back above her head. His other hand gripped her hip as the next thrust of his hips sent him fully inside Saya.

She grit her teeth as the force straightened her body and pressed it against the glass. The man gave her no time to adjust as he starting pounding into her with as much speed and ferocity as before. Her shoulder radiated that same soothing heat, but all of the woman's focus was every movement of the man behind her.

She panted and groaned as her head rest against her left arm. Tongue now returning back to his mouth, Orochimaru growled as he pressed their wet bodies tightly together. He gave Saya no room to move, but that still didn't stop her from trying to grind herself into his hips. Half moaning, half chuckling at her, Orochimaru let his hands fall from her body and instead grip the top of the shower door.

His new position gave him even more balance and control, and he trust into Saya that much more. Her voice was ragged at that point, but Orochimaru still grunted and panted with each shift in his hips. The sounds were a mixture of pleasure and strain, but they were equally music to Saya's ears. And in the very back of her mind, she was pleased her body was creating so much pleasure for his own.

A brief smirk graced her lips at this thought before they parted as a heavy orgasm exploded inside of her. Her toes and fingers curled painfully through it, but wave after wave of pleasure pushed through her body. Saya knew Orochimaru could also feel how powerful it was as well, as he momentarily stopped his thrusting to feel her muscles contract harshly around him. Saya rose up on her toes and moaned deeply in the back of her throat as her outer muscles began to relax.

Orochimaru allowed her body to be still long enough to feel every spark of her climax, but he was nearing his own. As his thrusting resumed, his now cracking voice rang against Saya's neck. He buried his face against it, raking his teeth against her skin as he longed to bite her. He could feel Saya tense at the action, but it didn't stop him as he gently let his fangs indent her skin.

His grunts became ones of frustration now as his orgasm was nearing. And when it finally did come, his teeth sunk into her skin as an almost painful moan rang out from his throat. Saya gasped in panic, knowing full well what those fangs did to her.

However, despite the pain of the punctures, the only thing Saya felt was more pleasure. As the man delivered his last few thrusts, Saya let her hands fall, one of which reached behind her to cradle the man's head. His name even managed to escape her lips as she sighed against his body.

His hands also finally dropped, where they slid around her body as he finished with a few lingering thrusts.

Orochimaru held her there, still buried inside of her and still in the grip of his fangs. His breathing was loud and hard against her skin. Saya still also held his head against her, tangling her fingers in his soaking wet hair. Her mind was absolutely swimming from what she had just experienced.

"Mom?"

It was muffled and just barely audible, but Saya's ears picked up on it instantly. Her body stiffened, and so too did Orochimaru's as they heard the call again.

"Get off," Saya huffed as she tried to wiggle away from the man. He complied, swiftly pulling his teeth from her neck and letting her tired body go.

Saya hissed in pain and held a hand to her now bleeding neck, but she paid no further mind as she reached for her kimono on the floor. Without a glance back, she rushed from the room as Tetsuya could be heard calling for her once again.

It was difficult to rush down the stairs. It was difficult to even stand. Her body was exhausted and her orgasm left her legs shaking each time she put her foot down. But she managed, and made sure her wet hair properly covered the fresh wound on her neck.

"Mom!"

She smiled as she rounded the bottom of the stairs and faced the kitchen. Tetsuya was there waiting and rushed up to give her a hug, but Saya took him into her arms and stood instead.

"I missed you too," she laughed as she kissed the top of his head. "Did you have fun?"

The little boy nodded, but Saya's attention was instantly directed as Akira stepped out from the kitchen. Usually the sight of the man brought her nothing but happiness, but panic rose within Saya this time. He smiled at her, and she nervously returned one.

"I ran into Tetsuya while he was with Hitomi and Mitsuho at the festival and decided to bring him home myself. I had no idea you two were already back." He stepped forward to embrace the two of them. Saya let him, and grinned warmly as he did so, but her face couldn't hide her worry as he pulled away.

"What?" Akira almost laughed.

That feeling was in her stomach again, that uneasiness and uncertainty that had plagued her ever since she first come into contact with these two men.

Saya sighed silently as she let Tetsuya down. He paid little mind to the growing tension in the room as he went to sit at the kitchen table, laying out his spoils from his sleepover and recent trip to the festival.

"It may only be for a while," she finally answered him.

Akira was about to question her once again, but that was when Orochimaru stepped down from around the staircase. The younger man's face instantly fell, but as details of the two of them began to register, his face lifted and hardened.

They were both soaking wet and barely clothed, with a simple pair of pants covering Orochimaru's lower half. Their faces were flush, breath ragged, and as Orochimaru approached Saya's side, Akira noticed a look in his old master's eyes he had never seen before.

He knew exactly what it was, though.


	27. Chapter 25

**AN: UPDATE TIME! **Finally, finally, finally. How I have missed my favorite, screwed up couple. Not to say that I haven't had this on my mind; I think about Orochimaru and Saya on a daily basis. It's just hard to get their story into words. But here you go, a fresh, long new chapter. I hope you enjoy and hope you followers are still interested in reading!

**Chapter 25**

Saya bit her lip as she stared into Akira's eyes. Every negative emotion known to man, but especially sadness and hate, flashed within them. He managed to keep his face set in a single, hard expression, though. It was a stark contrast to the smirking one of Orochimaru. It was also draining what little patience Akira had.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked, cocking his head at his former lord.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at him. Still smirking, he simply replied, "I felt we needed a change of scenery."

"So you decide to bring them right back home?" Akira barely gave the man time to finish. "Drop my son off where it's convenient and drag Saya to bed while I'm right next door?"

"Akira, please-" Saya started, but she was cut off.

"Your son?" Orochimaru almost laughed as he looked to his spitting image sitting in the kitchen.

"Yes, _my _son. The only claim you have on him is that you helped create him. The fact that he carries your genes means nothing compared to what I have done for him."

"Oh, but it means everything," Orochimaru nearly hissed.

At this point, Saya had backed away from the two men until she was flat against the wall. Akira's eyes had turned murderous while his hands balled into shaking fists at his sides. Even Orochimaru seemed to be losing his calm demeanor as his shoulders squared.

"Do you honestly believe that I will allow any offspring of mine, any child with the potential that he has, to be raised and trained by anyone other than myself? Honestly, Akira, a street shinobi raising the _only_ child of any of the three legendary sannin? It's criminal."

Orochimaru's tone remained calm, if not demeaning.

"There you go," Akira sneered at him. "It's not even about the boy, it's about you. How you can raise him to your liking, to be a minion, or a legacy, or worse."

The lord's eyes narrowed at Akira then, but only for a second. He knew he was being baited, and he knew what he was implying.

"You're only interested in what you can get out of Tetsuya. And Saya," Akira continued. "You don't care about the life they will have with you, only how to use them since you've forced them on yourself."

"Wait," Saya cut in as she held up a hand. "Orochimaru made a choice, and that was to take us in. Just because he discovered he had a son doesn't mean he had to take an interest in him, or even acknowledge him. But he did. And if he did feel forced, then why are the two of us still with him, or even alive for that matter?"

Orochimaru turned to raise an eyebrow at the woman. His eyes locked with hers for a moment, and Saya could see that there was genuine surprise in them. As she registered her own words, she too felt surprised herself.

"A-are you actually defending him?" Akira breathed at her.

Saya tore herself from Orochimaru's sudden change of expression and back to Akira. Her face fell at the look on his. He was completely wounded, but hate still shone in his eyes.

"I'm not defending everything he's done, just…"

A shaky breath left Saya as her voice trailed off. The gazes of both men bore down on her as she stood with a hand over her face. She let a few deep breaths release as she tried to relax and dig into the lingering feelings of her earlier moment alone with Orochimaru. Conversations with the man were also flooding back to her, making her feel that much more confused. One thing was certain, though.

"Akira," she started softly, "I only have a few days left with Orochimaru. I want to spend them with him. No fighting or interruptions, ok?"

When her face rose to meet Akira's, her eyes were wet. She truly did want to spend more time with Orochimaru, possibly even more time than they had, and she knew it was going to tear Akira apart inside. But if it was, he showed no sign of it. Sure, his face calmed and his eyes turned emotionless, but he didn't even reply.

"I'm sorry," she added after a moment. "You know I don't mean to make it sound like you're in the way." Saya shrugged. "After this week, that's it. I want enough time to-"

"But will this week really be it, Saya?"

Akira's eyes were dead as they looked into hers. He had grown just as tired as Saya, and for a moment, she wondered if this was how Orochimaru felt. Holding someone else's emotions in the palm of your hand while you wonder what to do with them. With his mentality, she could see how easy it could be to make a game of it.

Saya also wasn't sure how to answer. She truly had no idea what would happen when it was time for her to split ways with Orochimaru. It certainly wasn't something she wanted to discuss with both of them staring her down.

Despite the confusion she felt, she grinned up at Akira. She still loved him and always would. She was even about to reassure him, until Orochimaru approached her and gently placed a hand on her back. He opened his mouth to speak, but Akira beat him.

"Get your hand off of her," her growled.

"And if I don't?" Orochimaru chuckled.

Fists still shaking, Akira finally released their energy. He quickly hurled himself at Orochimaru, aiming his fist to swing right into the other man's face. It was foolish, though. Without even blinking and in an instant, Orochimaru pushed Saya behind him as he kicked his foot right into Akira's chest.

Saya barely had time to react as she stumbled back and grabbed for a nearby counter, but she glanced up in time to see the force of Orochimaru's kick hurl Akira across the kitchen and through the sliding glass door. It shattered to pieces, raining glass down on him as he rolled across the patio and into the yard.

"Mom!"

Saya stood frozen with her mouth agape and heart pounding, and it wasn't until Tetsuya called for her again that she managed to bring shaking hands up to her mouth. Without looking in Orochimaru's direction, Saya rushed to the table. Tetsuya sat on the floor, uncurling his body as his mother approached. "Are you ok?" she asked him as she leaned down to run a hand over his head. The boy nodded, but he looked outside to Akira.

"Stay here," Saya told him as she stood. She looked down at the floor, where it was littered with broken glass. Raising on her tiptoes, Saya began to maneuver around the shards as she started outside. But not before Orochimaru walked right over the glass and past her.

"Akira!" Saya called after him.

He was still lying in the yard, but trying to pick himself up off the ground. Faint trickles of blood ran across his back and arms. Saya started for him, but Orochimaru held an arm in front of her. She was about to protest, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Sound ninja surrounding the yard.

"Stay out of the way, Saya."

"Don't you touch him," she told him as she tried to push his arm away, but that only caused Orochimaru to round on her. His hands gripped her upper arms, but Saya stood her ground. "Let. Go."

"Unless you put your dog on a leash," he breathed at her, "I will put him in his place."

"Just give him a minute," she growled. "He has a reason to be upset."

"And that reason is you, Saya," Orochimaru continued in his low voice. "These past 24 hours have made it clear in what direction you are headed in. There's no better time than now to let him know as well."

Saya's eyes softened as he released the grip on her arms, but what he did next was just as harsh. As his hand rose to cradle her head, his lips met the center of her forehead. Saya froze at the touch, not quite sure whether to flinch or grin. All the while her mind was trying to tell her that is was just for show, that it meant nothing, but in the pit of her stomach it did.

Still frozen, Saya looked to Akira, who had finally stood and now glared at the two of them. His eyes were full of rage, even as he stared back at her. And it wasn't until a ray of sunlight make the glint of silver shine that Saya realized he had hurled a handful of knives in their direction.

With a gasp she managed to pull Orochimaru to the side, but it was no need. Just as quickly as the steel left Akira's hand, Kabuto darted to guard his lord from the attack, swiftly and effortlessly deflecting the knives with one of his own.

"Per our agreement," the med ninja began with a smirk, "If I hurt Saya or the boy, you'll try to kill me, but if you try to hurt Lord Orochimaru, I'll kill you."

As Saya gazed on in shock, Orochimaru merely peered over his shoulder at him. He even managed a chuckle. "Stand aside, Kabuto."

It was all the invitation Akira needed. With that same look in his eyes, he slowly began to approach. Kabuto matched his glare, but stood aside at his master's request.

Saya looked between Akira and Orochimaru in panic. The sannin turned to face the other man with a smirk on his face. He knew he had the upper hand, everyone did. But that didn't stop Akira from coming closer and closer.

"Don't," Saya shook her head. Ignoring the men to her side, she rushed to him and practically pushed him off his feet. "Akira, you can't do this," she begged.

"Saya," he started as his eyes softened and found hers, "if you aren't going to stand up for yourself, then someone else has to."

"This isn't the way," she whispered. Her hands rose to rest against his chest. "Do you really think he'll hesitate to kill you if he gets the chance? And do you want me to watch that happen?" Saya's eyes pleaded with his as they grew teary.

Akira clasped her hands that were still against him. "Of course not," he replied as his voice dropped. "This is just so hard and…" He paused as he stared into her eyes once more.

Saya could see that he was struggling with his emotions. And when he gripped her hands before pushing them away, her heart began to pound.

"I can't stand here and do nothing," Akira finished as she shot an angry look at Orochimaru.

The woman let her hands drop as he walked passed her. In that moment something snapped inside of her. And at that point, shock and fatigue led Saya to let her emotions drop as well. She let the anger and fear leave her as she followed behind Akira, stopping only when she got to the broken glass door. She kept her gaze away from the men, but snapped to Tetsuya when she found him peaking around the door frame.

"Upstairs," Saya simply told him as she shook her head.

"Let him watch his father, Saya," Orochimaru told her as he glanced back at them.

"Absolutely not," she growled as she gathered the boy in her arms. Tetsuya didn't even protest as Saya carefully walked them back inside. She carried her son to the farthest edge of the kitchen, away from the view outside, and slowly sunk to the floor. Saya clutched his tiny body to hers as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Are they going to fight?" Tetsuya asked softly.

"I think so," Saya barely whispered.

Tetsuya buried further into her arms. "I don't want them to."

"Neither of us do."

Saya cradled Tetsuya's head to her chest as they both fell silent. She could hear voices outside, but she was trying to tune them out as her eyes closed. She was tired of feeling and fighting on her own, but that didn't stop her from cringing as Akira could be heard uttering a small cry of pain.

She felt Tetsuya's face rise to look to her own, but she simply kept her eyes closed and tried to calm him down by soothingly combing through his hair. It was also to soothe her own self. With each muffled grunt, cry, and scuffle, Saya flinched.

While her emotions were still calming, her adrenaline was doing quite the opposite. Saya's heart hammered against her chest, making her pulse pound and limbs fidget until she was shaking all over.

Her eyes finally opened when Tetsuya put his hand over one of her shaking arms. Saya found the boy looking up at her worriedly, and as she still shook, she knew it was worry for her. That's when her body finally reacted. With Tetsuya still in her arms, she flew to her feet and ran for the front door. She tore it open and continued to run, not looking back to see if anyone even noticed.

Saya ran across the field to the side of her home, away from the village and away from what was happening in her backyard, and headed to the forest on the other side. She had no idea where she was going, which was why she didn't answer when Tetsuya asked her, but she needed somewhere to run away. Away from both Orochimaru and Akira.

Tears eventually left her eyes, but Saya paid no mind as she kept running. She ran barefoot, also paying no mind to the twigs and rocks that dug into her feet. Even when she reached the forest, she kept running and pushed past branches in an almost angry fashion.

As she ran deeper in, Saya couldn't help but be reminded of the dream she had directly after Orochimaru cursed her. Running through the woods and away from a small army of white snakes.

With heavy breath Saya finally slowed to a walk, but not before her knees buckled under her. Her energy had drained just as quickly as it flooded her. She clutched Tetsuya as they fell to the forest floor.

"Mom!" Tetsuya scrambled from her grip and shook her side.

She was fine physically, but Saya's mind wouldn't let her move. She lay there and stared mindlessly at a tree trunk. "I'm fine," she told him softly.

"No you're not," Tetsuya argued as he pulled at her arm. He kept tugging relentlessly, until he managed to pull Saya into a slouchy seated position, but she still wouldn't look up. "You're scaring me."

"I'm scared too," she whispered.

The two fell silent then, save for Saya's heavy breathing.

Her eyes eventually moved toward her son, and while he was scared, he appeared more confused. Saya sighed heavily as she opened her arms and motioned for him to come forward. "Come here." Tetsuya crawled in her lap and positioned himself the same as he had just minutes earlier.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Saya told him. "I don't want to be around them right now, but I couldn't leave you there with them."

"We should have stayed," Tetsuya argued, though his tone was soft. "What if something bad happens?"

Saya held him closer, prepared to answer, but also quite not sure how. It scared her to think of what was happening to Akira, to think about how much this situation was still a huge problem and only growing. She struggled to find her words as she tried to answer, but someone else eventually did for her.

"He's right," Kabuto told them as he stepped from behind a tree. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

Saya would have been surprised if she had the energy to be. Instead, she simply sighed and glared up at him. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because running away was the stupidest thing you could have done," Kabuto shot at her. He crossed his arms, almost as if he was preparing to scold her. "While Akira isn't in any serious danger, Lord Orochimaru isn't exactly taking this fight seriously, you're the only one that can get him to calm down. If he doesn't, well, you know how little patience Orochimaru has once he is serious."

"I can't, Kabuto," Saya nearly growled. "He's at the end of his rope and finally snapped. I am worried about him, but if the both of them get beaten up for behaving like teenagers and fighting over a girl, then that's their problem. I'm tired of it."

Kabuto smirked down at her. "What's your plan, then?"

"I don't have one," Saya instantly replied as she looked away from him and down at Tetsuya. He had grown quiet, but was hanging on to every word they said. "I'm just taking this one day at a time now."

"Regardless, both of those men are fighting, and I can't believe I'm saying this, over you. You owe it to them to at least be there."

Saya half-laughed and scowled at him. "And by that you mean be there for Orochimaru? Because I should be so honored that he's participating in such a childish fight, let alone any fight, to keep me by his side. Isn't that what you mean, Kabuto?" Saya finished sarcastically.

The med-ninja returned her scowl. "For whatever reason," he started with a spat, "yes, you should be. A legendary shinobi is fighting for your loyalty. You should be there to thank him."

Setting Tetsuya to the side, Saya stood and closed the distance between her and Kabuto. Her eyes bore into his as she clenched her jaw and lowered her voice. "I am amazed and somewhat flattered for his determination, but I will never thank him. Any shred of loyalty I may have toward him is what's tearing my life apart. We'll go back, but to put a stop to it."

Kabuto nodded once. "Very well." Without waiting for a response, he instantly turned to walk back to Saya's home.

Saya rolled her eyes, but her mood was quickly changed as Tetsuya grabbed for her hand and looked up at her. She sighed and managed a small grin. "We'll go back, but if it's bad I'm going to ask you to go inside, ok?"

The boy nodded, and now with a knot in her stomach, Saya led them out of the forest.

He's not dead, Saya kept telling herself as they walked through the trees and across the field. Surely Orochimaru knew that killing him would be the final straw. It would take everything Saya had to keep from killing him in return, sannin or not.

She retraced their steps; going back through the front door instead of heading directly to the backyard. Her heart was pounding again as she reached the edge of the kitchen. Kabuto stood in the doorway with his back to her, blocking her view from outside. She squeezed her son's hand.

"Stay here," she told him softly. She grinned weakly as he nodded and let his hand fall from hers.

Saya once again carefully walked around the broken glass still on the floor. Kabuto stood aside so she could see.

"Strictly melee, no jutsu," he commented dryly. "It's really just a matter of who tire's first."

"I'm sorry it's not entertaining enough for you," Saya growled as she watched the two men. It truly was like watching two teenagers scuffle. Akira's rage was apparent as he threw countless punches and kicks toward Orochimaru, but the elder shinobi gracefully blocked and countered each once with ease. And because he was still shirtless, it was amazing to see not a scratch or scuff on him.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "This is ridiculous," she mumbled.

Her eyes locked with Akira's briefly, but it was enough for him to see the disgust in them. His guard dropped for just an instant, but it was enough for Orochimaru to kick his legs out from under him. With a smirk, the sannin kneeled by his side. "And have you made your point?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"No," Akira spat. "Not until she knows the monster you really are."

Orochimaru swiftly grasped Akira's throat with both of his hands. "And whose fault is that?"

"Orochimaru, stop!" Saya called from the doorway. She could see their lips moving as they conversed with each other, but the words were lost as her heart began to pound and she focused on the pale hands wrapped around Akira's throat.

"Five years you've spent trying to keep me out of her head and it's all too obvious how badly you've failed."

Akira clawed at the man's hands, but that only made their grip tighten enough to make him choke. Orochimaru continued as his voice turned into a whisper.

"Five years since you have thrown away your loyalty to me, and what did you do? Nothing. She thinks I'm merely misunderstood and lonely, and all because you failed to tell her who I really am. Because even after those years away from me, you're too weak to turn on the man who took you in and trained you as an orphan."

Orochimaru then laughed. "It's quite adorable really. Almost like a son defending his father-"

A slice to the left side of his face was enough to make Orochimaru stop. While he was busy laughing, Akira had reached for a stray blade that lay on the ground near him.

It provided leverage, as it gave him an opening to push the sannin off of him. Both men got to their feet as equally quickly, though. Akira gritted his teeth as he stood prepared for an attack. All the while, Orochimaru smirked back as blood ran down the side of his face and to his neck.

Meanwhile, Saya still stood at a distance. She was happy to see Akira back up, but couldn't help but feel a pang of defensiveness as she watched him cut Orochimaru.

"Finally," Kabuto commented with a smirk.

The two shinobi stared each other down for what seem liked hours. Minutes did pass without a single movement, though. It caused the air to thicken with tension and uneasiness. No one knew exactly what was going to happen next. But when it did, it happened quickly.

Blade still in hand, Akira raised his arms to prepare a jutsu, but whether from fatigue, nerves, or sheer lack of experience, Orochimaru stopped him as soon as he began.

Saya watched in horror as Orochimaru quickly and blurrily flashed a hand sign and shot brown snakes from his body. She couldn't count how many, but the bundle was thicker than the man's own body. They shot as quickly as lightning toward Akira, who dodged, save for one.

Saya could feel Tetsuya clinging to her clothes. She hadn't even noticed that he had approached, and while she didn't want him to watch, she couldn't bring herself to shield his eyes. She couldn't even move herself.

Kabuto smirked in her direction before turning his eyes back to his lord.

A single snake stretched from Orochimaru's body to Akira's. It had sank its teeth into his shoulder and battled with this arms as it began an attempt to constrict his body. Orochimaru stood calmly with his arm outstretched as he watched. Akira managed to stab the serpent with his single blade, but it wasn't enough.

Orochimaru released the snake, where it became one of its own. And as Akira now struggled with the snake still latched to his shoulder, Orochimaru shot a second, single snake in his direction. This one latched to his opposite leg, bringing him to the ground instantly as it began to curl around his lower body. This now gave the first snake a chance to gain control of his arms as it circled his chest.

Akira lay on the ground struggling. The pain from the razor-sharp teeth was one thing, but both snakes were now squeezing his body in unison.

Without looking down, Saya detached Tetsuya from her robe. "S-stay," she barely managed to croak. As she walked forward into the yard, Orochimaru casually walked toward the writhing mess ahead of him.

She called for him, but he ignored her. His eyes were glued to his prey on the ground. It seemed as though Orochimaru was finished, clearly with the odds in his favor, but he wasn't. As his serpents gained full control of Akira's body, the sannin smirked devilishly down at him.

"And just like that," he started as he leaned down to punch Akira in the face, "you fail again."

Akira took the blow, but it didn't stop him from coughing as the snakes curled around him even tighter. Orochimaru smirked at them. While they had total control of his body, they left his abdomen completely exposed.

"But let me give her a taste, shall I?" Orchimaru said through gritted teeth. A fist hurled right into Akira's liver, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Oh my god," Saya whispered to herself, still battling with her petrified body. She now stood just feet away, but stopped. Her hands covered her mouth, her brain going haywire.

Orochimaru stood calmly and watched as the younger man writhed in pain. The snakes had stopped their squeezing, but kept a hold on him, both with their fangs and their bodies. Orochimaru chuckled once, ready to walk away from one of the most pathetic fights he had ever been a part of, but his true self was beginning to surface.

Any other person, in any other situation, would be dead by now. Saya was the only thing keeping him from letting those snakes crack his neck. And it infuriated him. He wanted Akira dead and gone, but that wasn't possible with her there to witness. Instead, he clenched his jaw and kicked him, kicked him over and over in that same sensitive spot until Akira was a crying, begging mess.

And at that point Saya had seen enough. Her senses and motor skills were finally regained at the horrible sight and sound, propelling her right into Orochimaru.

"Fucking stop it!" she cried at him. She pushed him away, and despite her fear, kneeled and began pulling at the large, hissing snakes that still surrounded Akira. He stared up at her awe, but just barely as his consciousness was slipping.

This only angered them, but with a wave of his hand, Orochimaru ceased their grip. They were gone in a poof of smoke, leaving Akira gasping for breath and shaking terribly.

Saya silently cried as tears poured down her face. She looked down at Akira as she cradled his head. This is my fault, she thought, I literally stood there and let this happen. But now wasn't the time for her to lose herself, not with Akira like this. He was bloodied and broken. How he was even awake was beyond her.

"You're ok," she told him as she stroked his face. "Just stay still."

Akira nodded as he closed his eyes, still not quite able to talk. He cringed as he grasped at his abdomen. Saya put a hand on top of his. "I'm so sorry, Akira. I didn't think it would go this far."

"Saya."

At the sound of her name and a hand on her shoulder, she snapped. Saya flew to her feet to face Orochimaru, who looked back at her as if nothing was wrong. Her eyes burned into his, wanting to claw at them, but knowing better. Instead, she raised a hand to slap across the bloody side of his face.

"Don't say my name," she growled at him as Kabuto, Tetsuya, and the Sound ninja looked on. "Don't touch me."

Orochimaru clenched his fists at her, and almost let them swing, but something stopped him. He simply stood there and leered back at her.

"I can understand Akira getting violent, but you? You should know better. You know you're more capable and have the upper hand. So why fight back? What do you have to prove to me, or to any of us?"

The man opened his mouth to speak, but Saya continued. "That no one gets away with disrespecting you? That I'm yours? Orochimaru, this was nothing but a pissing contest between two boys. And for what, for me?"

Saya laughed with disbelief. She could feel her mind and body shift to feelings she had never felt around this man: control and self-assurance. If not a touch of madness. "I should be so flatted that Orochimaru spent his time, energy, and blood," she paused as she raised a hand toward his face, "to prove he's powerful enough to keep me all for himself. But what it really proves is how pathetic you are."

"'Legendary sannin' must not be that honorable of a title if this is what they waste their time doing. And not just any sannin, but you, the genius. Of all the things you could be doing with your life, this is one of them? Playing a game of cat and mouse with someone you have no use for just for the hell of it…playing with people's lives just because you can. Just...why?"

Orochimaru stared murderously at her, but it was his time to be petrified, because he knew she spoke the truth. There was no need or reason for any of this.

"Saya," he said softly, despite his expression.

A loud smack filled the air as Saya slapped him once more. "I said don't say my name!" she screamed at him. This time she earned a response as Orochimaru angrily pushed her arm away from him. "I don't want you to even look at me right now," she barely managed above a whisper as sadness creeped onto her face.

"Did last night not mean anything to you? Or even this morning?" the man dared to ask her.

"That's why I don't want you to look at me. That wasn't you. _This_ is you." Saya paused as she looked up at him with wet eyes. "And it's not simply the fight; it's the reason. I want love, Orochimaru, and even last night you said that you're not capable."

Her tears spilled over then and she took a step closer to the man. "I had hope that you did," she softly told him, "because despite what I claim, what I said last night was truly worth looking into. But not now."

Saya then turned her back to him and kneeled down to reclaim her spot beside Akira. She could tell by his eyes that he was trying to black out.

"Just please get your things and leave," she told him loudly and clearly. "I don't have anything else to say to you."

His eyes could be felt on her back, and even though her heart was breaking over him, it was already broken over the man on the ground beside her. Having heard her, Akira laced his fingers with hers as they still lay over his abdomen.

This truly was the breaking point, and in a snap decision, Saya made her choice. That didn't mean she was happy, though.

Especially when so casually, Orochimaru retreated with a simple "Very well."


End file.
